Los Lamentos del Dios Saiyajin
by kenallo25
Summary: Gokú tuvo una pelea sin cuartel con un ser de otro universo y casi imposible de derrotarlo, pero las cosas no salieron como él quiso, ahora todo destruido, su familia, amigos y casi el universo destruido, tendrá que pagar sus culpas en otro lugar cuando estalló su ataque final en contra de su oponente... este es un fics en honor o reparar los fics que borré de dcxdbz, eso...
1. Chapter 1

Nda: este es un fics inspirado en de Burning World por Itheone, habrá unas cuantas escena o parecido al del autor del fics original, así que los que leen ese fics ya saben a lo que voy, la trama será casi la misma pero no caeré en el error de nerfear a los personajes de DBS o exagerar a uno, pero viéndolo bien creo que lo haré con uno de dc, pero por el bien de la trama así que empecemos…

El Gokú tendrá la seriedad de Xeno a medida que pase los capítulos.

No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionada solo lo hago por Hobbie y quiero volver a lo que empecé…

Título: Los lamentos del dios saiyajin…

PD: el nombre tiene un parecido a la rebelión de los dioses saiyajin… ok no….

Capítulo 1: "La desesperación"

Son Gokú, un guerrero saiyajin de clase baja que nació con el poder más bajo que todos los bebés saiyajin de su época, cuyo padres lo mandaron al planeta Tierra para que se salvara de una inminente destrucción de su planeta Natal por paranoia de su padre Bardock que después de un mes pasó lo peor, el planeta Vegita destruido en manos de Freezer, pero eso ya es pasado, ahora vamos a lo que nos compete de la trama principal, el saiyajin Son Gokú, el último saiyajin que queda de su raza frente a frente con el ser más poderoso en frente después de Jiren que, bueno el guerrero del universo 11 por orden de Dainshinkan y Whiss no interviniera que el dios destructor debería solucionar ese problema del ser que apareció de la nada y causó la destrucción de la Tierra, pero lamentablemente, el dios Bill fue asesinado porque ese ser que es alto de estatura, cuerpo musculoso, un peinado muy particular de cabellera negra, su piel algo tostado y una mirada psicótica que contrastaba con la hermosura de sus ojos azules, vestido con armadura negra que brillaba de azul y en medio, una "S" que brillaba como si de una estrella azul brillara por dentro (similar al de una armadura de los yellow lantern) matara al kaioshin que llegó a la Tierra para celebrar otro día de aniversario por haber ganado el torneo de fuerza y eso fue lo que hizo el Prime cuando recuperó el traje dañado reparado por la buena voluntad de los Brief.

-"Lástima que no pudiste estar a mi lado para destruir a los superman de otros mundos y yo fuera el único"- dijo ese ser que se hacía llamar Superman de la primera Tierra que se volvió loco a causa de que el anti-monitor destruyera su universo sin dejar rastro, como también a causa de su locura, empezó a matar a los superman de cada universo como le llamó la atención a uno que no era rival para él la pelea siempre tuvo un vencedor traspasando a ese superman con una gran kriptonita , pero el moribundo Superman tenía un as bajo la manga al sacar un dispositivo que con sus úlrimas fuerzas, lo incrustó en él para sacarlo de su universo y fue un éxito, en la cual, Clark Kente de ese universo murió como un gran héroe que logró neutralizar a ese psicópata que era su contraparte. Entonces El Superboy Prime se topó con un universo que les hizo frente hasta el punto de pelear con uno de los linternas más fuerte de ese universo, pero salió victorioso, su poder y amenaza al multivero de DC era tan grande que uno de los guardianes de los Lantern Corp se sacrificó explotándose junto a él, el llamado superboy Primer que pasó a ser Superman Prime al absorber dicho poder, fue peor la amenaza para los héroes de cada universo, como humillar a Mr. Mxyzptlk, un ser multidimensional que a causa de que una maga loca lo debilitó, el Prime pudo humillarlo y marcar la S en la frente del duende que logró escapar de una muerte segura, pero ahora vamos al punto.

-"No te di la semilla del ermitaño para que tuvieras esos pensamientos, la gente de la Tierra, mis hijos, mis amigos… NO TUVIERON NADA QUE VER CON ESTO"- fueron las palabras de un saiyajin enojado para el siguiente Round en su estado final del migatte No Gokui más la fuerza que le dio el dios Destructor antes de morir, su cabello plateado de un poder monstruoso que atacó con toda la ira al Primer que éste recibió el golpe de lleno ya que no vio venir ese golpe y le dolió que lo mandó a volar lejos en un planeta donde la gravedad es cien veces más denso que la tierra.

-"ESTE ES POR GOHAN"- exclamó Gokú lanzando un puñetazo al prime que lo tenía en el suelo golpeándolo en el rostro.

-"POR GOTEN"- otro golpe con su otro puño.

-"POR MILK, (exclamó dando otro golpe), POR BULMA, (otro golpe al Prime), POR TRUNKS, POR KRILLIN, POR EL MAESTRO ROSHI, Y ESTE…."- Gokú siguió golpeando al prime al mencionar a sus amigos muertos quedando Gravemente herido por cada golpe que le dio el saiyajin…

-"POR LAS PERSONAS QUE MATASTE"- exclamó el saiyajin entre lágrimas al Prime para golpearlo con toda su fuerza, cuya potencia es lo suficiente de destruir el universo material o más… pero ese golpe está tan condesado que el que recibe el golpe es el afectado como también el planeta en donde están peleando.

Un Cráter que partió ese planeta colosal en dos dejando casi moribundo al Superman Prime que éste solo sonreía a pesar de recibir tanta golpiza del saiyajin, botó sangre de su boca para seguir riéndose de lo patético que se veía su oponente que lo curó dándole una semilla milagrosa que recuperó su fuerza después de una brutal pelea con el monarca y gracias a sus "amigos" de este mundo, logró construir un nuevo traje en que puede tener la energía de una estrella cualquiera y él eligió una estrella azul después de matar al kaioshin cuando se enteró de que si moría el destructor o un kaioshin, morían los dos, como matar a Vegeta primero mientras que Gokú iba a otro planeta a entrenar y dejó al saiyajin roto al ver a sus amigos muertos y con eso Shen Long ya no existe por la muerte de Dende, pero eso no era todo, el Prime destruyó a los namek que se negaban a esas peticiones del Prime de concederle la inmortalidad y con eso, mató al patriarca que a consecuencia, desapareció Porunga, digamos que más adelante les comentaré como se enteró todo eso el Prime pero para ser breve, Al ver que las personas que podía hablar el idioma del dios Dragon murieron y el angel del destructor se fue a la morada de Dainshinkan, entonces frustrado por no conseguir sus propósitos de matar a los Superman por medio de las Super Dragon Ball, decidió destruir la gran esferas de cuatro estrellas dejando inútil esas super esferas para luego humillar a Gokú en el primer round ya que ese traje con el sol azul lo hacía muy poderoso más aún el poder que absorbió de Monarca en su mundo cuando justo llegó aquí y eso lo hacía imparable por lo que él creía, pero…

-"Eres tan patético maldito saiyajin que no podrás revivir a nadie. Jajajajajajajajaj"- el saiyajin iba a lanzarle una energía Hakai para terminar la pelea de una vez por todas, pero…

-"Mátame, pero eso te convertirás en el ser más despreciable de este mundo, que salvó a la persona que sería su perdición, ¿segunda oportunidad?, mis pelotas. Jajajajajajajajajajaja"- dijo el Prime de forma despreciable y despiadado que Gokú titubeó un poco y el Prime vio eso y con su visión calorífica se lo lanzó al saiyajin que éste logró interceptarlo pero… el golpe del Prime en todo su rostro que lo no lo vio venir y lo mandó a volar lejos para luego con su velocidad a plena potencia golpeó al saiyajin en su vientre con sus dos puños llevándolo con él al otro lado del universo en cuestión de segundos llegando a otro planeta deshabitado y chocar con ese mundo causando el mismo desastre que un asteroides dejando al saiyajin herido y sus ropajes desgarrados que el Prime solo sonrió de forma despiadada para agarrarlo del cuello mientras que el saiyajin todavía en su forma del migatte no Gokui perfecto trataba de salir de ese agarre pero no podía y el superman Prime se puso en frente de Gokú con sus ojos rojos brillante preparando su visión calorífica para pulverizar el cerebro del saiyajin.

-"Será tu fin, este iré a otros universos para destruirlos y quedaré solo yo para matar al rey del todo"- una vez que dijo estas palabras, el prime se dispuso a matar al saiyajin que tantos problemas le causó, le dio una oportunidad por haberlo curado, pero, un rayo de energía se dirigió directo al Prime que éste lo interceptó para luego de un descuido, recibió una patada por cortesía de una fusión que alguna vez fueron niños y ahora son jóvenes con un aureola el Superman malvado salió flechado que Gokú todavía en el estado del Migatte no gokui al 100 cayó al suelo, pero apenas se recompuso y miró a tres tipos, no, cuatro, más bien cinco porque una tal androide 18 con una aureola se puso en medio de Gokú y el superman que destruyó casi todo el universo siete dejándolo casi sin vida y peor aún sin las esferas.

-"Kakarotto tuviste la oportunidad de borrarlo de la existencia, todavía le das otra oportunidad a este maldito, pero no te culpo"- dijo el príncipe Vegeta que Gokú solo sonrió amargamente, iba a decir algo pero el Prime se puso en medio de toda la pandilla de los guerreros Z incluyendo Freezer en su forma Golden a full power.

-"Padre nosotros distraeremos a ese maldito, haz la Genkidama para que renazca como un buen tipo como lo hiciste con Buu"- fueron las palabras de su hijo Gohan que Ubb miró con una sonrisa al ver a su maestro dándolo todo.

-"De verdad no me acordé, gracias Gohan, Kaiosama"- y con esas palabras el saiyajin levitó al cielo y levantó sus manos y exclamó.

-"Que los universos que me escuchen…. DENME DE SU ENERGÍA"- exclamó el saiyajin mientras que Wiss que llegó justo a tiempo a la pelea con el permiso de su padre ya que él no quería ensuciarse las manos contra ese ser de otro mundo, entonces Wiss con su báculo extendió el mensaje al universo 6 y 11 que las hermanas detectaron eso y la gente escuchó eso y sin saber por qué, levantaron sus manos, los saiyajin del planeta Salad hicieron lo mismo, los namek de ese universo, Hit, Botamo y su gente, todo el universo seis le dieron de su poder a Gokú al igual que Champa, en el universo 11, Jiren extendió su brazo hacia arriba con una sonrisa al igual que Toppo, el dios Vermouth, toda las tropas del orgullo de cada planeta de ese universo le dieron de su poder al saiyajin para crear la genkidama más grande jamás vista….

-"NO PERMITIRÉ QUE HAGAN ESO"- exclamó un furioso Prime que Vegeta en su estado de super saiyajin Blue ascendido le dio pelea al Prime al igual que los androides que con ataques de energía lograron retroceder a ese superman maniático, pero no fue suficente, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpear al saiyajin, Gohan lanzó un Masenko al villano en frente mientras que Freezer le lanzaba varios rayos de energía causando más enojo en Superman Prime.

-"Que molestos son, escorias"- y lanzó con sus ojos sus visión caloríficas haciendo esquivar a los guerreros Z y dejaron una abertura que el Prime aprovechó eso para matar al saiyajin llamado Son Gokú, pero unos fantasmas de cierta fusión lo tocaron causando una explosión dejándolo algo atontado.

-"ME LAS PAGARÁNNNNNN"- exclamó furiosamente el superman Prime y cuando estaba a punto de golpear a las molestias, una bola gigante de tamaños colosales color celeste azulado que golpeó de lleno al kriptoniano maniático que trataba de salirse de esta pero el poder era tan grande que penetró en su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir el dolor más grande de su vida, su cuerpo se está desintegrando poco a poco hasta que de él, no quedó nada y la genkidama explotó causando un sonrisa en todos los guerreros pero no se dieron cuenta que Gokú volvió a su estado base inconsciente cayendo a esa genkidama, Vegeta iba a interceptarlo pero era demasiado tarde y la genkidama explotó con el Prime y Gokú en medio dejando en shock a todos y exclamaron…

-"Kakarotto/Gokú/Papá"- fueron los gritos de los amigos del saiyajin que la explosión dejó su curso quedando solo el vacío del espacio u y hartos escombros en que algunas vez fue un planeta…

EN EL UNIVERSO DE DC…

Han pasado cinco años, cinco años desde aquel fatídico día o la batalla más cruel en la historia de la Tierra, pero dejando de lado eso, Vemos a una Diana comprando unas cosas para la casa vestida de forma casual, camisa color roja, su cabello negro suelto, ojos azules que se decía que extrañaba a alguien muy amado por ella, sus jean azules y zapatos de medio Tacón haciendo pasar sus compras de víveres para la semana en la caja de recepción de producto, una vez que hizo eso, la cajera de dijo el precio de las compras y ella pagó como toda persona normal que al pasar el tiempo, logró vivir una vida normal después de esa batalla que tuvo con esa contraparte del hombre que alguna vez amó, vio esa batalla y se dio cuenta que el llamado Superman de la Tierra Prima era más peligroso y más fuerte que Clark, recordó con lujo de detalle cuando ella se estaba recuperando de la golpiza que le dio ese psicópata que se hacía llamar Superman pero cuando lo atendieron para recuperar sus heridas en la isla Temiscira antes de que ese idiota matara a todas sus hermanas pero algunas lograron escapar cosa que, ni la liga de la justicia, ni los villanos como Brainiac que hizo alianza con Darkseid fue rival a ese superman hasta trataron de neutralizarlo con la Kriptonita pero por alguna extraña razón, no le afectó en lo más mínimo… pero….

Flashback….

-"Diana, eres la última esperanza a este pueblo y el mundo junto a tus compañeros, sé fuerte y recuerda que yo siempre te amé y te amaré para siempre"- fueron las palabras de una Hippolita mientras que su hija no podía hacer nada más que mirar a su madre mientras un ejército de amazonas estaba haciendo frente a un iracundo SuperBoy Prime que está barriendo el suelo con las demás soldados amazonas de forma muy fácil, cosa que Diana fue llevada lejos de la isla a pesar de que ella se negase pero antes de que se fuera de la isla, su madre le dijo estas palabras…

-"Cuida del bebé que está en tu vientre y enséñales el camino de un guerrero amazona"- y con esas palabras, su madre la reina fue a la batalla contra ese maniático y despiadado Kriptoniano que vino de otro universo, dejando impotente y frustrada a Diana antes de que fuera tele transportada a la Atalaya con sede en la Tierra para curar sus heridas mientras Clark la consolaba ya que su pueblo fue destruido por Superboy Prime al igual que el 60 % de la población del planeta Tierra.

Salto en el tiempo….

Vemos a una Diana ya con unos meses de embarazo cuyo padre es un Kriptoniano perteneciente a este mundo mientras que su contraparte está teniendo pelea contra los Latern Corp en la que podían contenerlo por un momento mientras que el Superman de su mundo se está preparando para la batalla final mientras Ella lo miraba con tristeza.

-"Clark, ¿no hay otro que haga esto, qué hay de Shazam, Barry o el mismo Darkseid, por qué tú?"- decía la princesa de un pueblo prácticamente extinto de forma frustrada y con un dolor indescriptible ya que sabía que su amado no saldría vivo de esta, el hombre de traje azul con una S en el pecho y una capa roja miró a su pareja y compañera en las batallas, se acercó y acarició su bello rostro mientras con su otra mano secaba sus lágrimas que salían de los bellos ojos de la Amazona.

-"Tengo que hacerlo ya que si fallo y muero, solo quedan ustedes, mi Prima Kara y Powergirl para poder ser la clave del éxito"- respondió el hombre del planeta Kriptón mientras que la mujer negaba eso y solo quería tener una vida normal de héroes y familia a la vez, pero no se puede.

-"Pero al menos prométeme que llegarás vivo de esta pelea"- dijo Diana mirando al suelo ya que sabía que esa promesa no se iba a cumplir pero ella quería aferrarse a eso al menos…

-"Por el niño que viene en camino"- terminó de decir Diana al mirar a su amado mientras frotaba su vientre para que Kal-El le diera un tierno beso en los labios de la hermosa amazona que ella lo correspondió saliendo lágrimas en los ojos y una vez que cesó el beso, el Kriptoniano dijo estas palabras.

-"Diana, quiero que vivas como una mujer feliz y no estarás sola, te en cuenta eso… y"- se pausó un rato y levitó en el cielo a punto de salir de la sede de la liga de la justicia en la Tierra mientras que los demás héroes están ayudando con los heridos mientras que los más fuerte a pelear con el Prime, la contraparte malvada de Superman, pero antes de irse, el Kriptoniano dijo estas palabras.

-"Confío en ti que lo harás mejor al criar a nuestro hijo y que siempre me recuerde como el padre heróico que soy"- y con estas palabras, Superman de este universo fue a pelear por última vez contra el primer con un dispositivo de absorción dimensional para terminar esta amenaza.

Fin Flashback….

Diana ahora se encuentra caminando hacia su hogar de forma normal, un poco lejos de la ciudad de Londres pero es acogedor para ella, desde que se retiró de la liga de la justicia por su hijo de cinco años, ella ha llevado una vida normal y gracia a su amigo fundador de la liga de la justicia Bruce Wayne que lo ayudó a reinsertarse en la sociedad dándoles una identidad como Diana Kent en honor al ya fallecido héroe que sacrificó su vida para neutralizar a su contraparte malvada que fue peor o cientos de veces peor que Ultraman, uno de los villanos de otro universo, pero ahora con lo de Bruce, él lo ayudó económicamente por un tiempo hasta que Diana tuviera una situación decente pero el Batman le decía que como regalo, le pagaría la escolaridad de su hijo, ella se negó en ese tiempo, pero es un regalo y ella decidió aceptar, pero ahora en el presente, Diana seguía caminando hacia su casa ya que tenía día libre de su trabajo como también cuidar de un niño enérgico igual que su padre, miró el cielo y las nubes del día la hacía sentir algo nostálgica mientras la nieve caía al suelo de la ciudad, entonces ella siguió su camino hasta que llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta de entrada y vio a su hijo sentado haciendo dibujos como todo niño de cinco años que los de ahora estarían jugando en la Tablet o en un Smartphone pero como Diana es Diana, no permitió que su hijo hiciera esas cosas como también diciéndole que no debe pelear en ningún momento, como también es muy sobreprotectora si se trataba de su hijo, la única razón para vivir desde que murió su amado Superman.

-"Mamá, llegaste"- dijo el pequeño mientras abrazaba a su madre que ella solo sonrió cálidamente.

-"Si, hijo mío, mira está dejando de nevar y se ven las estrellas"- ya se estaba atardeciendo y se notaba la primera estrella en la ventana….

-"Mamá, la maestra dijo una vez que si mirábamos la primera estrella del atardecer podríamos pedir un deseo, así que Mami pide un deseo"- dijo el niño hijo de Diana que es de cabello negro como su madre pero ojos de su padre y el parecido igual, solo que la piel la heredó de su madre como también la fuerza amazona y Kriptoniana, pero lo demás, la viva imagen de su madre.

Diana solo sonrió a su hijo y sabía que es ingenuo e inocente acerca esas tradiciones del mundo del hombre, ella solo cerró sus ojos para decir en sus pensamientos "Solo quiero vivir feliz con mi hijo y una vida normal" y cuando pensó en eso, una pequeña luz está cayendo en los cielos que el chico dijo.

-"Mira mamá, una estrella fugaz, pero…."- no pudo terminar el niño al ver que esa estrella cayó cerca de su casa causando un pequeño ruído y eso causó mucha curiosidad.

-"Mamá, cayó cerca de nuestra casa, debemos ir a ver"- el niño de un impulso salió a correr hacia ese lugar dejando sin decir nada a Diana que ella solo negó con la cabeza para luego sacar su abrigo y la de su hijo para salir a por su hijo en la dirección en la que se fue.

-"de tal palo, tal astilla"- dijo para sí misma Diana a por el chico que al pasar el rato o sea, cuando llegó al lugar y su hijo miraba con ojos abiertos sin mirar a su madre en dirección al cráter no tan grande del lugar, Diana llegó en donde está su hijo y le dijo que e poniera su abrigo por el frío que él solo asintió, la amazona miró el lugar y dentro del cráter había un hombre, de su porte, de buen físico, su ropaje desgarrado que apenas sobrevivió la parte de abajo y con un par de botas, pero lo que resaltaba era su cabello que desafiaba la gravedad, algo nunca visto en Diana, entonces el hombre en cuestión o al parecer, está inconsciente que consluyó ella que salió de una feroz batalla ya que en su experiencia de guerrera concluyó con eso, tienes heridas que debe ser atendido de inmediato.

-"Mamá debemos ayudar a ese hombre está herido y puede morir de frío"- dijo su hijo para que su madre ayudara, ella miró que está abriendo sus ojos y vio en sus ojos, arrepentimiento, lamento, ella iba a ayudarlo pero recordó de la última amenaza que casi destruyó este mundo, "¿Si él es nuestra destrucción?, ¿Qué le diría a Clark si mi hijo muere por él?" pensó la mujer con dudas si de ayudarlo o no, entonces tomó una decisión, tomó la mano de su hijo y dijo.

-"Nos vamos, hijo, no podemos ayudar a un desconocido que apareció de la nada"- y entonces se fue del lugar dejando al pobre hombre ahí que su hijo protestaba…

-"Pero mami, él se está muriendo de frío y sus heridas…."-no pudo terminar su protesta ya que su madre le dijo.

-"Iré a preparar tu pastel favorito, el pastel de fresa, Jonathan"-

-"Pero no quiero comer pastel, quiero ayudar a ese hombre"- decía el pequeño híbrido Kriptón/amazon a su madre que trataba de zafarse del agarre de su madre, pero ella no lo soltaba en lo más mínimo.

-"No es no"- terminó de decir Diana para luego entrar a la casa que estás a unos kilómetros del lugar en donde cayó ese hombre…

En el cráter…

Gokú apenas oyó a un niño y una mujer mayor mirándolo pero al rato se fueron dejándolo solo, sus heridas eran graver y necesitaba al menos comer las semillas del ermitaño que salvó antes de que explotara la Tierra, pero no podía comer ya que sus músculos están desagarrados y sus huesos desquebrajados por la pelea que tuvo con el Superman Prime y salió victorioso, pero a qué precio, la vida de sus seres queridos y sus amigos, como también gran parte de su universo, "Solo espero que…. Zarama exista" pensó el saiyajin arrepentido por las decisiones que tomó en su vida, su egoísmo y su honestidad le jugaron una mala pasada y está pagando por eso, sintió frío y seguía desangrándose, "Me.. lo merezco, no soy… un héroe para nadie, no tengo motivo para seguir y será mejor así" pensó el saiyajin muy deprimido por lo que recordó, cerró sus ojos para una muerte lenta, fría y dolorosamente horrible, él sonrió y su cuerpo empezó a estar pálido, sus labios morados por la baja de la temperatura del lugar, "Qué irónico, Vegeta peleó en el torneo con un tipo que tenía la habilidad de congelar todo hasta el cero absoluto y Vegeta lo resistió como si nada y yo muriendo con mucho menos, jejejeje" pensó el saiyajin con una sonrisa amarga, pero de repente, sintió una manta que tapó su cuerpo y apenas abrió los ojos y era ese niño que vio hace un rato y se fue con su madre ya que le dijo mamá.

-"Tranquilo señor, buscaré ayuda"- lo dijo en su idioma natal que Gokú entendió ya que viajó por todo el mundo a por las esferas del Dragón y obligado a hablar otros idiomas y ese idioma le pareció muy conocido (NDA: sé que en el manga/serie animada de Dragón Ball es en Japonés pero vamos, se tradujo en muchos idiomas y el mapa de La tierra es similar a nuestro mundo y más encima Gokú de niño viajó por el mundo), Gokú con su último aliento le hizo un gesto al chico que viera una bolsa de tela marrón, él niño asintió y sacó una especie de semilla, el saiyajin le hizo un gesto a que se lo diera en la boca y el niño asintió le dio esa semilla extraña en el desconocido que cayó del cielo, entonces el guerrero con el poder del hakaishin (Nda: algo así que pasó con Toppo en el torneo del poder) y el control total del Migatte no Gokui, al esperanza que una vez derrotó a Jiren y casi derrotó a ese Kriptoniano que se hacía llamar el superman Prime, una vez que comió la semilla del ermitaño, Gokú recuperó sus fuerzas así como su cuerpo se restauró de sus heridas con un aumento de poder debido a la herencia de los saiyajin de recuperarse después de cada batalla a muerte.

Gokú empezó a estirar sus músculos sin sentir el frío invierno del lugar ya que con sus fuerzas recuperadas, su cuerpo se puso en modo de batalla, luego miró al chico que lo miraba con tanta curiosidad que decidió quedarse a pesar de la advertencia de su madre acerca de hablar con los desconocidos.

-"Disculpe señor, usted, ¿Cómo se recuperó?"- preguntó el chico de cabello negro de cinco años, de ojos azules idéntico a su madre con el peinado de su padre, Gokú sintió dos firmas de Ki en el niño, uno que es el mismo que peleó en su mundo pero, puro y el otro desconocido pero de alto potencial.

-"Ah, eso, bueno, esas semillas te ayuda a recuperarse de las heridas aun si estás al borde de la muerte, te debo una, ¿Cómo te llamas?"- preguntaba Gokú al niño que él sonriendo responde.

-"Ah, por cierto, me llamo Jonathan, ¿y usted señor?"-

-"Me llamo, Son Gokú, pero dime Gokú"- dijo el saiyajin del universo 7 que extendió sus mano en señal de saludo.

-"Un gusto Señor Gokú, esas semillas son asombrosa"- dijo un emocionado Jonathan que el saiyajin solo sonríe ya que le hacía recordar a sus dos hijos de su mundo que él solo le acarició la cabeza del chico que él felizmente recibió ese gesto.

-"Si, te ayuda cuando estás en aprieto, pero, ¿Dónde estás tu ma…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras el saiyajin ya que una mujer que aparentaba tener unos treitas años, vestida con ropas de invierno y ella dijo.

-"Así que aquí estás Jonathan"- fue la voz de mando que dejó con un escalofrío para el chico y sorprendentemente a Gokú que le hacía recordar a su esposa cada vez que ella se enojaba pero ella se veía peor…

-"Mamá…"- fue lo que dijo el chico que su madre solo negó con la cabeza en desaprobación a la desobediencia de su hijo, la única cosa preciada que le quedaba.

-"Nada de qué mamá, jovencito, te di una orden de no salir y lo primero que haces es ayudar a un desconocido"- ella dijo mientras se acercaba a su hijo y se puso de rodilla para estar al nivel de él.

-"¿Qué pasaría si él te secuestra o te hiciera algo malo, mamá no soportaría que te pase algo, te digo estas cosas por tu bien"- dijo la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos muy hermosos para el saiyajin que se dio cuenta de donde salió los ojos de su hijo, no dijo nada porque lo que dijo ella es cierto, él es un desconocido en este lugar y esas cosas, pero si él niño no le hubiera dado esa semilla, quizás otro lo encontraba o quizás no, o quizás moría a quizás no, ella había usado el factor emocional para convencer al niño cosa que pasó, Jonathan miró a su madre preocupada, iba a decir que ayudó a esa persona a curarse, pero no le salía esas palabras.

-"Perdóname mamá, no quiero preocuparte más"- fueron las palabras del chico que su mamá le dio un abrazo cálido que el saiyajin se conmovió ya que le traía recuerdos cuando estaba con su familia en tiempos de paz, él solo estaba de brazos cruzados y estaba entre irse o quedarse para pedirle disculpa a la madre de este chico y al mencionado también.

-"Ahora vete casa que te estoy preparando un rico pastel de fresa"- dijo su madre con una sonrisa maternal que el niño asintió y se fue del lugar sin antes de mirar a su amigo para hacerle un gesto de adiós con una sonrisa que el saiyajin solo sonrió de forma sincera y de gratitud. Una vez que se fue el chico, la mujer miró seriamente al saiyajin sin importarle cómo andaba ya que vio físico parecido a simple vista.

-"Creo que debo responder a tus preguntas, ¿verdad?"- dijo el saiyajin rascándose la nuca nerviosamente ya que es lo más obvio que iba a pasar.

-"No me digas"- respondió de forma sarcástica Diana la que una vez fue una orgullosa guerrera amazona, ella de brazos cruzados miró fijamente al saiyajin que cada vez se ponía nervioso por la mirada que le estaba dando esa mujer que tenía esa firma de ki, la misma mitad que tiene el hijo de ella, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la amazona.

-"¿Quién eres y dónde vienes?"- preguntó de forma exigente Diana.

-"Bueno, ¿Tierra?"- respondió el guerrero saiyajin de clase baja del universo 7 de forma despreocupada.

-"Sé que no eres de la Tierra, ¿Qué eres?, Kriptoniano, Marciano o de Apokolips"- interrogó la guerrera amazona que dejó incómodo a Gokú al oír la palabra Kriptoniano que le dejó un tic nervioso que Diana se percató de eso.

-"Lo que pregunta no sé quiénes son, pero yo soy un saiyajin"- respondió algo enojado Gokú a la amazona.

-"Nunca he escuchado esa raza, pero no me dijiste tu nombre"- volvió a exigir Diana sin ceder al enojo de este hombre extraño de cabellos de puntas que tiene rasgos orientales.

-"Son Gokú, nombre saiyajin, Kakaroto así como me dijo mi amigo Vegeta"- respondió el saiyajin a la mujer que él iba a decir algo más pero…

Diana lo agarró del cuello que dejó algo sorprendido a Gokú que no vio venir eso.

-"NO ME TOMES POR TONTA, SON GOKÚ ES DE UNA MITOLOGÍA CHINA Y KAKAROTO ES UN JUEGO DE PALABRAS QUE SIGNIFICA ZANAHORIA AL IGUAL QUE VEGETA QUE SIGNIFICA VEGETALES"- exclamó una enojada Diana que pensó que el saiyajin quedó con cara de WTF al enojo repentino de esa mujer que no es humana tampoco.

-"Pero es la verdad"- dijo Gokú sin inmutarse al agarre de la mujer que ella lo soltó y miró a los ojos de él, eran de unos ónix que irradiaba un poco de ingenuidad, pero lleno de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-"Tanto así que es tu nombre, qué raro y tonto"- ahora que lo piensa el nombre de Gokú o Kakaroto le parece sacado de una manga oriental.

-"Entonces el nombre de mi hermano Radizt sería de una verdura, ¿cierto?"- preguntó algo curioso a Diana que ella dijo.

-"¿me ves con cara de saberlo todo o qué?, pues claro que es un juego de palabra, es rábano, ¿o eres idiota?"- fue lo que respondió la amazona que dejó algo molesto al saiyajin que se estaba burlando de su nombre y raza.

-"Oye, puedo ser cabeza hueca pero no idiota"- lo dijo apuntando su dedo índice de forma cómica que Diana se contuvo de reírse, ella dijo.

-"Si, si, te creo por ahora, pero no te acerques a mi hijo o te las verás conmigo"- y con esas palabras, Diana dejó solo al saiyajin que quedó con una cara de "A ver, a ver, ¿Qué pasó?" ya que pensándolo bien, fue muy idiota lo que dijo que empezó a reírse de su idiotez mientras que la mujer en cuestión en camino a su casa "solo es un idiota" pensó con una linda risita para ver a su hijo, "pero tiene un físico no tanto como Clark, pero se salva" pensó para luego negar con su cabeza y se fue a su casa mientras Gokú se fue a otro lugar, lejos del lugar para caminar por otro lado ya que no quiere causar problema al chico por si se vuelven a encontrar, pero en las cercanías de donde cayó, o quizás un poco más lejos, vio un río y decidió hacer un refugio para dormir y así lo hizo, una vez que se hizo una maca casera entre dos árboles más la manta que le dio el chico, miró el despejado cielo nocturno que dejó de nevar, solo se dijo "Lo siento" una pequeña lágrima en su ojo derecho brotó y se puso a dormir para tratar de seguir adelante o encontrar una forma de ir a su mundo y tratar de restaurar su universo, pero recordó lo que hizo ese maldito, lo desechó, "espero hacer algo o viajar en el tiempo" volvió a pensar pero el sueño le ganó ya que a pesar de tener sus energías, su carga emocional lo hizo dormir…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1…..

NDA: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, NADA ESTO ES POR LOS FICS QUE BORRÉ Y QUIERO VOLVER A LO QUE UNA VEZ EMPECÉ FANFICTION O EL MOTIVO DE HACE FICS.


	2. Chapter 2

Nda: He vuelto, bueno vine a aclarar algo, de acuerdo a algunos review, responderé Gokú no será emo en este Fics pero si serio como en la saga de Freezer combinado al Xeno, ahora daré mi opinión de DBH, es un animé promocional que lo suben en YT, hay cosas que me gustaron y otra es fanservice, pero bueno al fin y al cabo. Lo de Gokú/haren, estoy indeciso ya que es pesado escribir esos fics pero me acostumbré, pero eso no significa que me vaya a la b con eso, lo único que les puedo decir que habrá shipeos por aquí y acá, aquellos que leyeron el fics en la cual no sé si es un refrito o una inspirada por parte mía, eso sí no cometeré el error de hacerlo masivo ya que Gokú está en otro mundo y tiene cierto odio por sí mismo, pero como es Gokú lo sobrellevará. Ahora sin más empecemos.

No soy dueño de nada, eso sería todo…

Capítulo 2: "Nuevo mundo y un motivo para seguir adelante"

El sol hacía su presencia en el nuevo amanecer para los habitantes de Londres, la nieve había cesado pero el frío insistía, pero no tanto para nuestro protagonista de este Fics, Son Gokú, el saiyajin del universo siete que una vez fue la cuna de la raza más poderosa de dicho universo, pero eso quedó en el pasado. Gokú abrió sus ojos lentamente por el brillo del sol, entonces despertó en su maca casera que hizo, como también se cubrió gracia a la manta que le dio ese chico llamado Jonathan que por sorpresa no se olvidó de él ya que lo salvó de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

"Debo agradecer al chico y devolver esa manta" pensó el saiyajin con una sonrisa al recordar la noche anterior, bueno, dejando eso de lado, su estómago gruñó y miró la orilla del río pero vio que está algo congelada por las nevadas antes de que llegara, entonces pensó en las semillas del ermitaño y sacó la bolsa que rescató de su planeta antes de que estallara, vio cuanto había y solo quedaban cuatro de esas semillas.

"No lo debo usar, pero tengo hambre, ¿Qué debo hacer?" pensó y justo recordó algo, de su uniforme que algo le quedaba vestido, entonces aparte de la bolsa de semillas, había una especie de cápsula, un estuche, abrió el contenido y habían solo dos cápsula Koi.

-"¿Cómo sobrevivieron a la pelea?"- se dijo así mismo el saiyajin, pero se encogió ya que sabe que llevó hasta semillas consigo e incluso el botón que le dio Zen-chan una vez que lo usó para la batalla con Zamas, pero entonces recordó lo que contenía esas dos cápsulas.

FLASHBACK ANTES DE LA LLEGADA Y RESCATE DEL SUPERMAN PRIME…

Vemos a un saiyajin en su hogar, habían pasados dos años desde que terminó el torneo del poder y el saiyajin ya estaba poco a poco llegar al ultra instinto o Migatte no Gokui, pero eso no es el caso, lo que pasa que el 8 de mayo es el día de su cumpleaños, bueno su abuelo le dijo que ese fue el día en que lo encontró y lo adoptó, pero dejando de lado eso, vemos a varios de los amigos en la montaña Paoz, su esposa le regaló una gran cena que él felizmente felicitó a ella como los demás comiendo, Gohan y Videl les regalaron un reloj, si, el mismo que hacía Gohan para invocar al grab saiyaman, el saiyajin ya vería que hacer con eso, pero feliz de que su hijo, la esposa de él y su nieta ya teniendo cinco años de edad estaban ahí, como también su hijo Goten es todo un hombre con su prometida Paris, Trunk con Mai que ella es una hermosa mujer que sin el traje de militar que contenía su parte del futuro solo una blusa verde que la hacía ver muy hermosa, Bulma y Vegeta les regaló un estuche de cápsula que ella dijo.

-"Son-kun, Vegeta y yo te regalamos estas cápsula, una contiene una máquina de gravedad mejorada y un contenedor de comidas que te la llenamos con las mejores comidas del mundo que para ti lo puedes utilizar todo el mes y no te preocupes, la comida dentro pueden durar al menos un año ante de que se pudra.

-"Oh, gracias Bulma y Vegeta"- sonrió el saiyajin que la científica y mejor amiga de él solo sonrió de forma cálida ya que siempre le gustaba ver feliz a Gokú, Vegeta, bueno se hace el duro pero se excusó diciendo que es solo para que su rival entrene en las mismas condiciones que él, pero por dentro solo quería ver que su mejor amigo y rival fuera feliz al igual que él es feliz con la familia que tiene.

-"Señor Gokú, el señor Bill y yo les tenemos este regalo"- fue lo que dijo el ángel del dios destructor que éste solo está disfrutando del Pudín y del banquete que solo miró hacia otro lado ya que quería darle algo a ese cabeza hueca que lo superó en poder y como regalo pendiente que le debía una vez que ganaron el torneo del poder.

Entonces Whiss con su báculo convocó un paquete envuelto y se lo dio a Gokú, éste lo recibió y lo abrió, vio un nuevo traje de pelea, contenía una playera negra semi ajustada, pantalón igual que su dogi pero negro claro y una especie de gabardina sin manga hasta las pantorrillas color rojo, zapatos de Kung fu negro y el cinturón (NDA: para que sepan es el traje de Gokú Xeno) y también un abrigo negro similar y unos guantes negro de cuero y unas pulsera gruesa color azul, el regalo de Bill y Whiss los dejó sorprendido a todos pero felices de que Gokú celebrara su día en paz y sin ningún villano en medio.

FIN FLASHBACK…

Inserte canción "Tokyo Ghoul Unravel Lyrics Official Acoustic"

-"Recuerdo haber guardado esos regalos en la cámara de gravedad y no pude vestirme con eso ya que…."- no pudo terminar porque el recuerdo de haber sanado a ese tipo que venía de otra dimensión y…. de un día para otro se volvió psicópata y mató a sus amigos terminando sus días de paz mientras que él se fue a entrenar a otro lugar con la cámara de gravedad, unas lágrimas de culpa por la tragedia que pasó en su universo y ahora está solo en uno desconocido, pero dejó eso de lado y se secó las lágrimas para luego lanzar la cápsula para ver si hay comida, tocó suelo y explotó causando un paf y humo salió hasta que una máquina que parecía un refrigerador dimensionado de dos puertas que parecía un mueble, entonces abrió por si había comida fresca, entonces vio que quedaba comida de la buena y su fecha de caducidad eran en tres meses más, entonces devoró lo que tenía que devorar y quedó muy feliz…

-"ufff, qué rico estaba, gracias Bulma de verdad, gracias"- dijo Gokú para sí mismo mirando el cielo despejado de la mañana, entonces una vez que comió, optó por convertir esa máquina en cápsula, para luego hacer estiramientos, dejó a un lado la bolsa con semillas y el estuche con las dos cápsulas, entonces cerró sus ojos para meditar y optó por la energía que entrenó con Whiss después de que Bill haya muerto en el otro mundo, lugar donde el primer no podía acceder, pero él destruía mientras Gokú en una habitación del tiempo creado por el ro kaioshin, se puso a entrenar dos cosas, el poder del Hakai shin y el Migatte no Gokui perfeccionado, lo hizo en cinco años que eran cinco días en el mundo real, entonces cuando recordó eso, el saiyajin convocó su aura hakaishin, un aura morada y un símbolo de rombos y círculos en su pectoral, entonces con su mano convocó una bola Hakai, esa bola estaba ansiosa por destruir algo y borrarlo de la existencia, "Así que el poder de un Hakaishin corre por mi ki divino" pensó el saiyajin para luego dejar de hacer ese poder, entonces respiró hondo y el lugar se volvió negro, el tiempo pasó lento, sus ojos cerrados, entonces apenas se erizó el cabello un poco, no al estilo del SSj o el blue, pero su cuerpo de volvió plateado intenso brillando y su aura plateada lo rodeaba, entonces el brillo plateado se rompía como si de un cascarón se trataba, entonces el poder del Migatte no Gokui o el deux ex machina de Dragon Ball hizo su aparición, su cabello plateado, su aura, sus ojos plateados lo hacía ver como alguien angelical o celestial si un humano o mortal lo viera, su seriedad, todo lo hacía ver como alguien imponente y serio, sus emociones casi nulo, digo casi porque Gokú puede enojarse teniendo este estado, pero se dio cuenta de algo, se sintió más poderoso que en la batalla contra el prime, "La habilidad saiyajin" pensó Gokú para volver a su estado base, fue tanto su pensamiento en eso que no se dio cuenta de un detallito…

-"WOW, usted es sorprendente"- fue una voz que sacó de sus pensamiento a Gokú y miró al origen de la voz, es el niño que lo salvó anoche que estaba parado con unos ojos emocionados al ver el ultra instinto ya que no vio el poder Hakaishin.

-"¿Jonathan?"- preguntó Gokú sorprendido al chico que está de pie frente a él.

-"Qué buenos que te acuerdes de mí, Wow usted es muy sorprendente, su cabello plateado y ese fuego del mismo color lo rodeaba, ¿Cómo lo hace?, ¿me lo podrías enseñar?, ¿Quién te lo enseñó…"- eso y otras preguntas más hacía el pequeño Jonathan emocionado que el saiyajin solo se reía de forma nerviosa mientras el niño preguntaba sin parar, pero recordó la advertencia de la madre de ese niño.

-"Jonathan, ¿tus padres te dieron permiso para venir aquí?"- preguntó Gokú al pequeño Híbrido que quedó un poco congelado.

-"Nop, falté a la escuela para ir a verte, pero en realidad vivo con mi madre"- dijo el niño saliendo de esa incomodidad ya que sabía que estaría en problemas ya que desobedeció a su mamá.

-"¿tu padre, qué pasó con él?"- preguntó más curioso el saiyajin ya que en realidad era raro ver a hijos que solo vivía con su madre en su mundo, bueno a las personas que conoció, bueno Milk no cuenta y Videl tampoco.

-"mamá me dijo que papá está en el cielo cuidándome"- dijo el niño no tan triste ya que su madre le dijo que debía ser fuerte aunque él escuchaba a su madre llorar todas las noches hasta que se dormía.

-"Oh, ya veo, lo siento"- se disculpó el saiyajin ya que sabía lo que decía el chico en cuanto a su padre.

-"Bueno, ¿Quieres comer algo?"- preguntó el saiyajin que el niño solo asintió en aprobación, entonces Gokú tomó una cápsula dejando curioso al niño y vio que lo arrojó al suelo causando una explosión mostrando una especie de un gran refrigerador dejando con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa al chico, quedando con un "Wowwwww".

-"¿Sorprendido?"- preguntó curioso el saiyajin que éste solo asintió mirando el refrigerador.

-"¿Acaso no tienen esto aquí?"- volvió a preguntar el Son Mayor que el niño solo dijo.

-"Eso es nuevo para mí, nunca había visto esto, usted de verdad es sorprendente Señor Gokú"- fue la respuesta emocionada del niño que el saiyajin solo le desordenó el cabello como lo hacía con Gohan y Goten cuando eran niño y eso le trajo bellos recuerdos que atesoró para sí mismo, pero dejó eso de lado y abrió el refrigerador para decir.

-"Ven come lo que quieras"- Jonathan asintió y vio una especie de botella de vidrio cubierto y en su contenido era algo gelatinoso pero blanco como si fuera leche.

-"Señor Gokú, ¿Qué es eso que hay en la botella?"- preguntó el híbrido de Kriptón y de las amazonas.

-"Mmmmm, creo que es pudín que se llama, come es muy rico y te encantará"- respondió Gokú a Jonathan que él asintió y sacó esa botella y una cuchara desechable para sacar ese contenido gelatinoso y comió, lo saboreó y después lo tragó.

-"¿Qué tal?"- le preguntó el saiyajin que el chico le salió unos ojos de emocionados para exclamar.

-"Kyaaa, es muy rico este pudín, mejor que los pasteles de fresa de mamá"- fueron las emocionada palabras de Jonathan al probar el pudín "Al parecer el señor Bill tenía razón en destruir la Tierra por un pudín, pero eso ya pasó y no destruyó el planeta la primera vez" pensó con una leve risita Gokú y el chico sacó dos botellas más de Pudín que quedó más que feliz y dejó uno para su madre como disculpa por haber desobedecido, lo selló con una tapa y lo guardó en su mochila, entonces Gokú decidió sacar un pudín para él y guardó la máquina de guardar comida en la cápsula que dejó más sorprendido al chico.

-"Bueno Jonathan, te lo explicaré dentro lo que son estas cápsulas"- y con eso les explicó de la forma más sencilla esas cápsulas que pueden guardar desde ropa hasta naves espaciales y todo gracia al padre de su mejor amiga y claro, bulma hizo fortalecer más la compañía de su padre siendo la mujer más rica de su mundo, después de explicar eso a un emocionado Jonatham, típico de un niño cuando ve cosas nuevas, lanzó otra cápsula causando otra explosión revelando una nave circular con el símbolo de Capsule corporation, el chico se calmó un poco pero todavía emocionado, entonces Gokú entró a la nave mirando al chico que está parado estático mirando esa nave.

-"Hey Jonathan, ¿quieres conocer la nave por dentro?"- preguntó el saiyajin que el chico sin dudarlo, entró de un por tres, lo que vio fue una habitación vacía y una computadora el medio.

-"¿Gokú qué es este lugar?"- preguntó el hijo de Superman y Wonder Woman.

-"Ah, eso, es otro de los inventos del padre de mi amiga y ella mejoró todo, es una máquina de gravedad"- respondió de lo más normal del mundo pero el chico tenía un signo de interrogación por arriba de la cabeza.

-"¿máquina de gravedad, para qué sirve?"- preguntó otra vez de forma curiosa el chico que el saiyajin de forma gustosa le respondió esa pregunta.

-"Es una máquina que sirve para aumentar la gravedad de la Tierra, pero no es tan útil para las personas pero sí para mí que entreno día a día para volverme más fuerte"-

-"Wow, ¿usted es peleador como los héroes de la Liga de la Justicia?"- preguntó un muy emocionado e ilusionado Jonathan ya que posiblemente su amigo sea parte de ese grupo de héroes.

-"No, no soy un héroe pero si un guerrero que entrena para superar sus límites, sé artes marciales y entreno desde que tenía tu edad, Jonathan"- (Nda: No sé a qué edad empezó a entrenar Gokú con Son Gohan, su abuelo, pero si se decía que desde niño empezó a entrenar, pongo esa edad para motivar a ese niño).

-"Por suerte, pequeño, ¿Cuánto años tienes?"- preguntó Gokú ya que no sabía la edad del chico, pero por apariencia debería tener sus siete u ocho años.

-"Tengo esto"- respondió el pequeño Kriptoniano/Amazona haciendo notar sus cinco dedos de su mano derecha indicando que tiene cinco años de edad.

-"Wow, no parece de esta edad pequeño, pero tienes un potencial alto"- dijo Gokú admirando al chico ya que recordando a su hijo, ambos están con el mismo potencial de hacerse más fuerte.

-"¿Lo dices enserio?"- preguntó el chico ya que no se la creía ya que su madre nunca le dejaba hacer algo productivo por miedo a romper algo o liberar su herencia.

-"Con un buen entrenamiento, serás un buen peleador"- respondió el saiyajin su típica sonrisa.

-"Entonces entréneme Gokú"- fue la propuesta de Jonathan al saiyajin que éste quedó algo descolocado por la propuesta del chico.

-"¿yo?, pero…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que fue interrumpido por un emocionado Jonathan.

-"Si, quiero entrenar para golpear a los malos que me molestan"- lo dijo con un puchero enojado ya que le prometía a su madre no meterse en problemas a pesar de que algunos lo molestaban por ser un Nerd y esas cosas, Gokú se puso al nivel del chico y lo miró fijamente para después tocarle el hombro y decir.

-"Jonathan, mi maestro me enseñó que debemos aprender artes marciales para el bien de los demás y no para presumir de lo fuerte que somos"- Jonathan miró al saiyajin decir estas sabias palabras y se tranquilizó un poco.

-"Ya veo, Señor Gokú"-

-"Solo dime Gokú, oye, ¿te gusta volar?"- preguntó el saiyajin al chico que asintió en aprobación.

-"Bueno, tengo una habilidad que con mucho entrenamiento lo hice, el de volar, pero antes…"- el saiyajin desapareció y apareció en una habitación en el segundo nivel, se duchó, se lavó los dientes, se afeitó y se puso en traje que le regaló el señor Bill, menos el abrigo negro ya que no era necesario todavía y apareció delante de Jonathan con un nuevo atuendo dejando con los ojos bien abierto al pobre chico.

-"Wow, se…. Wow… hace cosas muy sorprendente Gokú y quiero ya volar"- dijo emocionado a más no poder el hijo de Diana de Temiscyra que Gokú asintió y ambos salieron de la nave, Gokú apretó un botón y la nave se convirtió en cápsula.

-"Gokú, algo me dice que nunca me aburriré a su lado"- dijo el chico aun impresionado del nuevo amigo que salvó anoche.

-"Quien sabe, Jonathan, ahora súbete a mi espalda"- dijo Gokú que se agachó para que el chico se subiera a la espalda de él en forma de caballito.

-"Afírmate bien, que iremos a dar vuelta por el océano"- y con esas palabras, el saiyajin levitó a una velocidad normal para no asustar al chico, Jonathan veía como el lugar se hacía más y más chico para luego mirar a su amigo que solo sonreía mientras se dirigían a las nubes que pasaron y vieron el sol en su máxima expresión que el chico sintió es calidez que lo rodeaba, intentó tocar las nubes pero no podía, entonces se dio cuenta que era mentira que se podía montar sobre la nube quedando algo decepcionado.

-"¿Qué pasó Jonathan?"- preguntó Gokú ya que se dio cuenta del gesto del chico.

-"Pensé que se podía montar en una nube pero no se puede"- respondió el chico sacando una risita al saiyajin.

-"Ah, con qué era eso, puede que sea cierto ya que era niño montaba sobre una nube pero la diferencia es que era amarilla y no veo una nube amarilla por estos lados"- dijo el saiyajin mirando las nubes, pero dejó eso de lado y dijo.

-"Ahora afírmate bien que conoceremos el océano"- y con esas palabras, Gokú cayó en picada mientras que el chico gritaba con miedo ya que iba a toda velocidad y cuando vio el océano, pensó que iban a caer juntos al agua y cerró los ojos para el impacto, pero eso no pasó, abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio que su amigo está levitando a unos centímetros del agua, pero eso no era la sorpresa sino había una pareja de ballenas rondando por ahí y se veía majestuoso, pero lo malo es que estaban muy cerca y la parte de arriba , en el agujero de la ballena salió agua casi mojando al saiyajin y al híbrido de Kripton/Amazon que el saiyajin logró esquivar.

-"Ufff, eso estuvo cerca, vámonos a casa, Jonathan?"- dijo el saiyajin que el chico feliz asintió, entonces regresaron a Tierra firme, el mismo lugar en que Jonathan, una vez que el saiyajin secó la ropa del chico con su ki que dejó más emocionado por lo que hacía su amigo, pero…

-"Jonathan, debes ir a tu casa, tu madre podría estar preocupado por ti"- dijo el saiyajin causando una pequeña decepción en el chico ya que quería estar un rato más con el asombroso hombre pero se dio cuenta que es verdad, se estaba haciendo algo tarde ya que salía a la hora de almuerzo de la escuela y debe ir de inmediato al hogar.

-"Pero a la próxima, dile a tu madre que irás conmigo y le explicaré todo, ¿de acuerdo?"- animó el saiyajin con estas palabras al hijo de Diana que él feliz dijo.

-"Claro, lo haré, gracias Gokú"-

-"Antes de que te vayas, gracias por salvarme, hazle caso a tu madre y ámala… pero no faltes más a la escuela por mí, ¿de acuerdo?"- fue el consejo de Gokú que el niño asintió, le dio un abrazo al saiyajin que éste solo le correspondió de forma paternal ya que fue padre.

-"Gracias Gokú, estoy feliz de tener a un amigo real"- dijo el niño feliz y Gokú solo le desordenó el cabello otra vez y solo dijo.

-"Bueno, para eso están los amigos, ¿no?, ya vete a tu casa"- Jonathan asintió y se fue corriendo pero antes.

-"Sé ti mismo, sé quién quieres que seas"- gritó Gokú que el niño escuchó y asintió para irse corriendo pero siendo seguido por Gokú para asegurarse que esté en su hogar y vio el lugar, es modesto para que viva su madre y él, una vez que entró, Gokú se puso serio y decidió entrenar en la cámara de gravedad sin playera eso sí con la gravedad aumentada para mantener ese poder y así pasaron las horas.

Terminar canción….

Mientras tanto… en otro mundo, un planeta re distante al de la Tierra…

Cinco seres, de origen kriptoniano puro que uno de ellos se declaró general del ejército de Kriptón pero fue arrestado por traición frente a cuatro de sus seguidores condenado a la zona Fantasma para siempre, pero después de la explosión de Kriptón su hogar, la prisión en que estaban cumpliendo su condena surgió de hacer efecto a causa de la explosión de dicho planeta, como también uno de los sobrevivientes de la infernal pelea contra el Superman Prime que casi lo mató sino fuera por la intervención de sus hombre y al cuerpo de linternas verdes que fueron diezmados como también Brainiac que fue brutalmente destruido por ese superman psicópata junto a su nave que lo dejó varado, pero la cosa es que ellos estaban librando una batalla contra un planeta que se hacía llamar WarWorld, pero al general Zod le tocó pelear contra su líder que un tipo grande de piel amarilla dura, ojos rojos y una armadura púrpura que lo hacía ver imponente, ambos estaban dando lo mejor de sí pero ese ser de piel amarilla le estaba ganando la pelea ya que se extendió mucho y la luz amarilla no estaba presente en ese sistema que lo cansó a lo largo ya que peleó contra los soldados que eran gladiadores y los mejores peleadores del universo, pero ahora en la pelea, vemos a un Zod herido con un golpe en la cara que lo mandó a volar y chocar contra el muro del lugar del líder, por parte de ese ser que es el líder de ese planeta andante.

-"Ríndete, tus hombres y tu mujer están acorralados"- dijo ese ser de forma normal ya que Zod vio a sus hombres y su querida pareja de las peleas en el suelo fuera de combate.

-"Por Kriptón, te derrotaré"- dijo el general Zod con sus ojos de color rojo vivo, pero ese ser tomó por el cuello a la mujer llamada Faora.

-"Ríndete y escucha mi propuesta, general Zod o ella muere"- dijo ese ser que es el líder de dicho planeta, Zod todavía con sus ojos rojos brillando, dijo.

-"Te escucho, Mongul"- decidió cesar la visión de calor y miró fijamente al mencionado líder del planeta WarWorld que soltó a la mujer y con una sonrisa siniestra, dijo.

-"Planeo ir a la Tierra, porque algo me interesó y necesito tu ayuda"-

-"Ya veo, ¿Qué gano con esta invasión a la Tierra?"- dijo el general Kriptoniano mirando Mongul.

-"Fácil mi estimado, tengo algo que es de mucho interés"- entonces le comentó el plan al general Kriptoniano que sacó una sonrisa en él.

-"¿por qué no me dijiste eso antes?, nos hubieras ahorrados problemas"- dijo el general ya que su armadura se resquebrajó y están limitados de dispositivos debido a que no encontraron la nave de Brainiac, pero vio la sonrisa de Mongul y dijo.

-"Eso es lo de menos"- dijo el tipo líder de Mongul-

EN LA TIERRA….

Diana estaba esperando sentada leyendo un libro en el living de su casa esperando a que su hijo llegara, pero recordó la visita de Batman a su casa dejándolo unos chocolates para Jonathan para también recordar viejos tiempos y se fue, ella estaba entre decirle del hombre que llegó pero por alguna razón, lo dejó de lado y así pasó el tiempo esperando hasta que se abrió la puerta.

-"Mamá ya llegué"- fue lo que dijo su hijo de forma normal posible ya que sabe que desobedeció a su madre, pero ella solo miró a su hijo, dejó de leer su libro para decir.

-"Hola, hijo, te perdiste la visita del tío Bruce, te dejó este paquete"- su madre le pasó una caja decorada y Jonathan lo abrió y eran sus chocolates favoritos.

-"¿en serio son para mí?"- preguntó el chico que su madre asintió, pero el chico recordó algo, abrió su mochila y le dio una botella sellada que contenía una especie de leche con Gelatina.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- preguntó una Diana de forma dudosa.

-"Es pudín, es muy rico, te traje una para ti, mamá"- respondió el chico de lo más normal posible, ella lo dejó en la mesa.

-"Oye, ¿de dónde sacaste este pudín?"- preguntó de forma curiosa la mujer maravilla o ex mujer maravilla.

-"Eh, en la escuela lo dieron, mamá"- fue la mentira del chico que su madre lo miró con sospecha.

-"Qué raro, llamé a la escuela para ir a buscarte antes ya que el tío Bruce llegó, pero no estabas"- fue lo que Dijo Diana que el chico quedó congelado y miró al suelo ya que no podía formular una palabra ya que su madre lo descubrió.

-"fuiste con él, ¿verdad?"- preguntó su madre algo enojada ya que el silencio de su hijo lo delataba y eso la dejó más enojada.

-"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué desobedeces a tu madre por él? Yo que te di a luz, te protejí, di todo de mí a ti, ¿y por él me desobedeces?"- recriminó la ex princesa amazona al chico que éste solo apretaba sus puños y lágrimas estaban a punto de salir ya que cuando rescató a su nuevo amigo Gokú, vio en él libertad en sus decisiones, algo que su madre lo sobreprotegía de todo ya que él no podía hacer lo que los otros niños pueden hacer, tener una vida normal, pero recordó las palabras de su nuevo amigo, "Sólo sé tú mismo", entonces miró a su madre y dijo estas palabras.

-"Porque yo quiero ayudar, quiero ser yo mismo y tienes miedo de que un día crezca, tome decisiones por mí mismo, Diana"- el niño desafió a su madre que la mencionada en un pequeño arranque de ira le dio una bofetada por insolente que el niño cayó al suelo junto con los chocolates, miró a su madre en shock y lágrimas empezó a salir…

-"Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- y con esas palabras el chico corrió a su habitación y la encerró con llave dejando a una Diana que lo miró fríamente por las palabras que le dijo su hijo.

-"Si, si llora todo lo que quieras, mocoso engreído"- dijo Diana de forma imponente y enojada por sus palabras y se puso a hacer sus cosas pero antes procurando maldiciones en contra de un tipo que conoció la noche anterior y la causa de la tensión con su hijo.

EN OTRO LUGAR….

-"Este lugar me recuerda cuando estuve en mi hogar"- dijo el saiyajin mientras iba caminando en el bosque en las cercanías del hogar de Jonathan después de recorrer el país de pie y con su velocidad sin causar sospechas, se comunicó bien con la gente del lugar y se dio cuenta que estaban en Inglaterra, bueno la ciudad en diferente como la ciudad Satán, pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando sintió un ki conocido para él y corrió al lugar…

AL RATO…

Una vez que se le pasó el arranque de ira, Diana se sintió mal en la forma que trató a su hijo y fue a su habitación, trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, claro ella podía romper la perilla y entrar pero decidió dejar que su hijo tuviera su tiempo, pero ella vio por el orificio de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y se ve que está durmiendo cubiertos con sábanas gruesas, eso la alivió, "Bueno, mañana le prepararé su rico pastel de fresa y debería comer lo que me trajo" miró la botella que le trajo su hijo, tomó una cuchara y abrió la tapa de la botella, era una especie de leche gelatinosa, sacó un pedazo y lo probó, lo saboreó y tragó, lo le pareció mal el sabor, es más es muy delicioso, tiene el dulce preciso para disfrutarlo, "Mi hijo pensó en mí, debería disculparme preparándole lo favorito" pensó la mujer y se dispuso a dormir para un nuevo Día.

EN OTRO LUGAR…. Ya dentro del sistema solar, en las cercanías de Plutón…

"Entrada al sistema solar con destino Planeta Tierra" fue la voz robótica del gran planeta en el planeta andante…

-"Vaya al parecer lograste salvar algunas partes de la nave de Brainiac y estos trajes son luz amarilla son fenomenales para hacer frente a los de la liga"- dijo Zod mientras que Mongul solo sonreía ante la nueva adquisición.

-"Solo falta ajustar cuentas pendientes"- dijo Faora con una sonrisa arrogante…

-"Yo quiero pelear contra la liga de la justicia"- dijo uno grandulón que se hacía llamar Jax que es del mismo planeta Kriptón.

-"Veremos de lo que son capaz ya que pasaron cinco años son verlos"- dijo otro de los secuaces de Zod llamado Gaf, kriptoniano.

-"Si, haremos trizas a esos idiotas"-dijo un tal Namek….

-"Si, pero empecemos con los peones, mis ejércitos como un señuelo para hacer trizas a ellos"- dijo Mongul con una sonrisa mientras esperaban pacientemente su viaje a la Tierra que sería en unas horas más "Por kriptón" pensó Zod con una sonrisa arrogante para un objetivo, la Tierra y en especial dos personas para Mongul…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2….

NDA: bueno espero que les guste y lo otro, buenos reviews y yo trataré de subir el de Saint seiya que está por terminar el capítulo y el de ikkitousen como también empezar el de Sekirei… sería por ahora….

PD: hice este fics para volver a mis inicios….


	3. Chapter 3

Nda: Hola, he vuelto, bueno, en fin, lo de las parejas, una es fija, así que por ahora no habrá Harén, por ahora, pero aplicaré una regla… El que la Caga, Pierde. Eso dejaré…

Lo de Diana de haber reportado a Batman se me pasó, pero digamos que es por el bien de la trama y Diana lo vio como un idiota…

No soy dueño de nada, eso sería todo…

Capítulo 3: "El poder del saiyajin, Salvador del Mundo"

A la mañana Siguiente…

Diana se levantó temprano con el ánimo de siempre, prepararle el pastel de Fresa que tanto ama su hijo, una vez que preparó el aclamado pastel de Fresa, preparó la mesa para un rico desayuno para su hijo y ella, entonces después de hacer los preparativos para el desayuno, La amazona fue a la habitación de su hijo que al parecer está durmiendo, Golpeó la puerta para decir…

-"Cariño, el desayuno está listo"- esperó unos segundo pero nada… "Este chico dormilón" pensó la mujer negando la cabeza.

-"Cariño, mamá preparó un rico pastel de Fresa, tu favorito"- dijo Diana mientras golpeaba la puerta un poco más fuerte pero ninguna señal de su hijo…

"No creo que duerma como un tronco" se volvió a preocupar la madre de del hibrido Kriptoniano/Amazon…

-"Jonathan, por favor abre la puerta"- La voz de Diana llena de preocupación de que su hijo no respondiera.

-"Hijo"- Volvió a decir Diana de forma preocupada pero nada, ninguna respuesta de su hijo.

-"Voy a abrir la puerta"- y con esas palabras, la amazona forzó la cerradura de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo cosa que lo hizo con suma facilidad, esas manos que una vez peleó desde bestias mitológicas hasta el peor enemigo que tuvo, la contraparte psicópata de su amado Clark, el Superman Prime, pero dejando de lado eso, la Amazona una vez que sacó la cerradura se dirigió a donde está durmiendo su hijo y vio que eran almohadas, sacó las sábanas de esa cama y su hijo le hizo un señuelo, entonces Diana miró a la ventana que está casi abierta para no levantar sospechas y entonces…

-"No… no…. Jonathan"- exclamó una Diana preocupada para dirigirse a la salida de su casa sin importar como está vestida, de Pijama color blanco opaco, entonces la mujer salió en busca de su hijo sin volar para no levantar sospechas buscándolo por todo el perímetro de la casa, para después ir a los bosques a buscarlo pero nada…

EN OTRO LADO…..

-"Oh la Tierra, hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por aquí"- dijo el general Zod con una sonrisa despiadada al ver el planeta Tierra desde lo lejos mientras iban en la nave de Mongul.

-"Si, quiero saldar cuentas con la perra de Kal-El"- dijo Faora Tronando sus puños con su nueva armadura puesta.

-"Si, queremos pelear"- dijo un grandulón llamado Jak mientras que un tipo llamado Gaf-Er.

-"Ya lo único que quieres es pelear a lo bruto"- decía ese tipo mirando al grandulón de forma burlesca.

-"Ya empezaremos"- dijo Mongul con una sonrisa diabólica "Ya nada puede detenerme, las mejoras que tuvimos de la nave de Brainiac más sus conocimientos de esa nave que capturamos, nada puede pasar, pero lograré mi máxima adquisición, jajajajja"- pensó el líder de ese planeta andante, pero dejó de lado eso y dijo…

-"Activen los tubos de transporte dirigido a la Tierra"- y con esas palabras, su ejército de gladiadores que reunió, se tele transportaron en dirección a la Tierra para ser señuelos y que la Liga de la Justicia tome el anzuelo para iniciar una Guerra.

Mientras Tantos…. CON GOKÚ….

El saiyajin está sentado en los jardines del bosque, en las cercanías en donde dejó el Cráter, claro ese Cráter él lo llenó con Tierra después de que entrenó y ahora está en una posición de Loto meditando sobre el control de sus poderes, más que todo está teniendo una especie de Batalla Mental en contra de su peor oponente, el Superman Prime, el que destruyó toda esperanza de revivir su casi vacío universo ya que Destruyó las esferas del Dragón de la Tierra al haber matado a Dende cuando éste intentaba curar a Vegeta de la herida de muerte que le dio el Prime por sorpresa, como también destruyó Namek que pasó por ahí casualemente, como destruir la super esferas de Cuatro Estrella al enterarse que debía hablar en el idioma de los dioses. Ahora en la mente del saiyajin estaba probando su nueva fuerza por el Zenkai Power que adquirió después de caer herido a este mundo, entonces usó sus máximos poderes para enfrentar el Prime, lo que pasó es que después de darse golpes como para destruir el universo material, Gokú salió vencedor, "Ese poder debo controlarlo más, el poder Hakaishin" pensó el saiyajin ya que ese poder si no lo usa con moderación, puede provocar la desaparición del universo en un abrir y cerrar de ojo, mientras así seguía meditando con sus brazos cruzados y con la mirada baja, ojos cerrados, sintió un pequeño toque en su hombro y abrió lentamente sus ojos para mirar al culpable de eso, aunque sabía quién era ya que sintió su ki.

Diana corrió a toda velocidad a buscar a su hijo pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte, entonces pensó en su hijo, no tiene amigos en donde quedarse ni parientes cercanos, "Vamos a ver si yo fuera Jonathan ¿a quién recurriría?" pensó la mujer una vez que se detuvo en la cercanías de un bosque, "Kara es su única pariente cercana, pero desecho esa idea ya que mi hijo no sabe dónde vive esa rubia oxigenada" volvió a pensar Diana algo molesta ya que recordó a la Prima de su amado Kal-El.

"Entonces, él" y sin más, Diana se fue corriendo al posible lugar en donde cayó él y tanto impacto provocó en la vida de su hijo, entonces una vez que llegó a las cercanía del lugar que cayó el tipo ese, que pensó que no sería una amenaza ya que era un idiota por la primera impresión que causó ese, ¿tallarín?, pensó Diana, sonrió un poco y antes de llegar al lugar donde fue el cráter, vio al tipo ese de cabellos de puntas que desafía la gravedad, pero había un detalle cuando lo vio, está sentado en posición de loto, de brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados cabizbajo, pero lo que más le impactó es que tiene ropa nueva ya que hace dos días, lo vio sin ese dogi, solo desnudo de la parte de arriba que ahora que recordó, tiene un muy buen físico, pero esa ropa lo hacía ver como un maestro de artes marciales, pero dejando eso de lado, ella se acercó al saiyajin y tocó su hombro para hablar con él de forma urgente.

Los ojos de Gokú se abrieron para ver los ojos azules más hermoso, eran los ojos de alguien preocupada que le pareció extraño para él ya que era una de las personas que menos esperaba, digamos que no tanto, pero nah, ahora con la historia, el saiyajin miró a esa mujer que estaba en silencio mientras que Diana quedó entre sorprendida y en Shock dejando de lado en un lapso de segundo porque juró ver unos ojos plateados intenso, pero vio que parpadeó y cambió a Onix, ella pensó que se estaba imaginando cosas y quedó un rato en silencio, pero como Gokú no le gusta tanto el silencio…

-"¿Qué quieres?"- preguntó con un semblante serio el saiyajin a la amazona que ella salió de ese trance y preguntar a lo que venía..

-"¿Has visto a Jonathan?"- preguntó con una voz llena de preocupación la amazona por su hijo.

-"No lo he visto, si me disculpa, tengo que entrenar la mente"- cortó el saiyajin como respuesta a la pregunta de Diana ya que quería saber algo, pero se puso a meditar…

-"Tienes que ayudarme"- dijo Diana arrodillándose tomando de los hombros a un sentado Gokú que ella estaba a punto de llorar por la desesperación de buscar a su hijo, su único hijo, pero ella bajó lentamente sus manos desde el hombro de Gokú hasta antes de llegar a los codos del saiyajin, la amazona volvió a frotar esa parte de ambos brazos del saiyajin que los tenía cruzados, "sus brazos están perfecto, no es grande como los de Clark, pero son perfecto" pensó Diana admirando esa parte del físico del saiyajin que al ver su playera negra pegado al cuerpo, lo hacía ver más guapo, en tanto, el saiyajin levantó una ceja al ver lo que está haciendo esa mujer, lo hacía sentir incómodo, la amazona se dio cuenta de lo que está haciendo y soltó el esculpido brazo del saiyajin.

-"Tienes que ayudarme, Mi hijo es lo único que tengo y no sé dónde está"- dijo Diana de forma triste y preocupada de rodillas frente al saiyajin que la estaba mirando con seriedad.

-"¿Me puedes decir qué pasó con tu hijo que se haya ido de tu casa sin darte cuenta?, quizás pueda ayudarte a encontrar al pequeño"-dijo el saiyajin mirando fijamente a Diana, ella vio la seriedad de ese hombre y sabía que él no se movería hasta que quiere una respuesta por parte de ella, sin más opción, le contó todo lo que pasó con su hijo al saiyajin…

"mmmmm, se tomó en serio mi palabras" pensó Gokú…

-"Bueno, eso es malo lo que pasó, pero te ayudaré, la familia siempre es lo…."- Gokú se detuvo al recordar lo que pasó en su mundo en la pelea contra ese Kriptoniano psicópata que destruyó todo por ser el único en todos los universos, Diana se dio cuenta de eso que algo le pasa al saiyajin.

-"¿pasa algo?"- preguntó de forma suave la amazona que Gokú salió de su trance y dijo.

-"No. No pasa nada, sígueme, sé dónde está tu hijo"- y con esas palabras, Gokú se puso de pie y salió corriendo mientras que Diana lo seguía.

Jonathan estaba sentado en una roca mientras todavía tenía esos ojos rojos mientras comía el pudín que le dio Gokú mientras estaba abrigado con la misma manta que el dio él al saiyajin, pero recordó cuando despertó, lo último que recordó es haber caído inconsciente por la carga emocional en el bosque, cuando despertó después, estaba en una habitación y se dio cuenta que era la habitación de Gokú en su nave de gravedad mientras que su amigo estaba comiendo y le dio un Pudín, él sonrió un poco ya que tiene a alguien que se preocupa por él aparte de su madre…

-"Hey Jonathan"- el chico escuchó la voz del saiyajin y volvió a la realidad, sonrió para darse mediavuelta para correr a donde su amigo pero vio a su madre que venía con él y se detuvo, volteó y se puso de brazos cruzados porque aún está enojado con ella, pero sintió un abrazo maternal y es su madre que se arrodilló y está abrazándolo.

-"Cariño, mamá estaba muy preocupada por ti, perdóname"- dijo Diana en tono de disculpa y muy arrepentida de que hizo la noche anterior, el chico no dijo nada.

-"Cariño, prometo no golpearte y te daré permiso para estar con tu amigo"- dijo Diana otra vez pero el chico no dijo nada…

-"Te preparé tu pastel de fresa, por favor, hijo, háblame, mamá está muy arrepentida y no quiero perderte"- se desesperó Diana llegando a llorar porque su hijo no le hablaba y pensó que lo iba a perder, pero su hijo se dio vuelta y abrazó a su mamá…

-"Perdóname mamá, te perdono por todo"- dijo Jonathan llorando abrazando fuerte a su madre que ella correspondió el abrazo de forma maternal…

-"Te perdono, hijo, te perdono como también lo siento hijo, desde ahora en adelante, seré una muy buena madre para ti"- dijo la amazona como promesa a su hijo, Gokú miraba eso con una sonrisa nostálgica ya que recordó cuando se tuvo que despedir de Goten cuando terminó su estadía en la Tierra en la pelea que tuvo contra Majin Buu, el saiyajin estaba a punto de retirarse ya que estaba de más ahí, pero… se detuvo al ver a Diana que lo miró, soltó suavemente a su hijo y se dirigió al saiyajin con una mirada de humildad que Gokú lo interpretó de "Ya valí" pensó el saiyajin ya que recordó la advertencia de Diana acerca de volver a acercarse a su hijo si lo veía in Fragantti, él estaba a punto de huir pero…

Sintió un abrazo por parte de Diana que el saiyajin quedó en Shock, sorprendido, no esperó que ella le iba a hacer eso, se sentía, cálido sintió los pechos de la amazonas pegados a su duro pectoral, pero vio que a ella no le importaba ya que estaba muy aferrada a él.

-"Gracias, de verdad gracias, si no fuera por ti, no sabría en dónde estaría mi hijo"- dijo Diana todavía abrazado al saiyajin ya que se sentía muy cálida y por primera vez, protegida…

-"Bueno, no es para tanto, a él le debo mucho, yo sentí su presencia cuando estaba afuera de su casa y lo vi inconsciente, con la manta que me abrigó, lo abrigué a él, encontré un techo donde dormir y lo dejé en mi cama mientras que yo dormí en el suelo, pero me alegro que sean felices ustedes dos"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa mientras que Diana aún estaba abrazada al saiyajin que ella sin mirarlo dijo…

-"Creo que debemos empezar de nuevo, ¿no?, soy Diana Kent, la madre de Jonathan"-

-"Ah, sí, me llamo Son Gokú, un gusto Diana, pero"- se pausó un poco el saiyajin que Diana dijo…

-"¿qué pasa Gokú?"- preguntó una Diana aún abrazado al saiyajin ya que le gustaba esa sensación…

-"¿podrías soltarme?, quiero ir a entrenar"- dijo el saiyajin que Diana se dio cuenta que abrazó al saiyajin más tiempo de lo que era necesario y de un parpadeo, lo soltó, ella solo sonría nerviosamente, pero se recompuso.

-"Bueno Gokú, mi hijo y yo iremos a casa por si quieres desayunar después de tu entrenamiento"- Dijo Diana con una sonrisa sincera, pero…

-"Pero qué escena más Dulce…. Diana la princesa amazona, consiguió otro hombre"- fue una voz muy conocida para Diana que se dio vuelta lentamente al cielo con su hijo detrás de ella de forma protectora y era nada menos que Faora.

El saiyajin miró a donde está mirando Diana y sintió cinco presencias, la misma que tiene ese psicópata que destruyó su mundo y sus amigos, o sea todo…

-"Ya veo, así que la puta de Kal-El consiguió otro hombre, pero que gustos raros tiene esa mujer por Rao"- dijo un tipo Barbón con una sonrisa arrogante que descendía poco a poco al suelo junto a la mujer y los tres hombres más.

-"¿qué es lo que quieren?"- dijo la amazona de forma seria al grupo pero específicamente al general Zod y Faora ya que pelearon anteriormente junto a su pareja Clark.

-"Mmmmmmm, solo pasaba por aquí y queríamos visitarte para ver cómo está tu hijo, princesa"- dijo Faora inclinándose de forma burlona ya que la amazona es una princesa de un pueblo extinto o casi extinto.

-"Si princesa Diana aunque me parece raro no haber matado a Kal-El por sus tradiciones, ah, qué pena, está muerto como también tu pueblo"- decía de forma irónica el general Zod haciendo que se enoje Diana, pero su hijo está primero en vez de pelear por el orgullo que tenía como guerrera Amazona…..

-"A ver, a ver, a ver, ¿Qué pasó aquí?"- preguntó el saiyajin intercediendo por Diana mientras que los Kriptonianos dirigieron la mirada a ese ser de cabellos que desafía la gravedad.

-"¿Quién eres tú, terrícola?, ¿acaso eres la nueva víctima de la amazona?"- preguntó Zod al saiyajin que éste quedó con cara de no entender un carajo…

-"Soy Gokú, pero, ¿de qué están hablando?"- preguntó sin saber de la conversación de esos seres con la misma aura que ese psicópata que enfrentó en batalla…

-"¿acaso no sabes nada de ella?, pensé que eran novios"- dijo Faora mirando a ambos…

-"mmmmmm, novios, no creo, la conocí hoy prácticamente y sin darme una paliza"- dijo el saiyajin ya que recordó la advertencia de Diana el primer día en que se conocieron…

-"No me digas que quería tener relaciones sexuales como conejo, princesa y después matarlo, qué mala eres"- volvió a decir Faora a la amazona que ella se tragó todo el orgullo de guerrera ya que su hijo está primero y no quiere arriesgar nada ya que estaba en desventaja numérica y la liga aun no había llegado, por eso esperaba el momento justo para poder tomar a su hijo y escapar de esos Kriptonianos que una vez con Clark apenas ligraron ganarle con la armadura de Hefesto pero Apolo los reanimó para el segundo Round, ella y Clark se llevaron la paliza de su vida y ambos casi mueren cuando ellos hicieron explotar un reactor Nuclear.

-"Espera, tengo una pregunta"- dijo el saiyajin serio a esos kriptonianos…

-"Por caerme bien, terrícola dime cuál es tu última pregunta"- dijo Zod con una sonrisa ya que quiere divertirse torturando a su presa…

-"¿Qué es tener relaciones Sexuales?"-preguntó Gokú de forma ingenua e inocente que dejó con cara de WTF al grupo "No puede ser cierto" pensaron cada uno de las personas…

-"¿me estás tomando el pelo?"- dijo Jax mirando al saiyajin por la pregunta idiota que hizo ese…

-"Ehhh, no, pero…. ¿Cómo te voy a tomar el pelo si no tienes"- dijo el saiyajin que se está tomando las cosas muy literales que causó una risa en el grupo dejando enojado a Jax que estaba a punto de fulminar a Gokú con sus rayos de visión calorífica.

-"Jajajajajaja, calma Jax, nos divertiremos después con los otros, pero te lo explicaré, ton-ti-to"- dijo Faora ya que le causó gracia esa idiotez de ese terrícola que vio que le dio un puchero infantil cuando lo llamó Tontito…

-"Es algo que un hombre y una mujer se reproducen, como macho y hembra"- fue la explicación de Faora al inocente saiyajin.

-"Ah, con que era eso, pero Diana no creo que me mate después de hacer eso ya que yo podía hacer eso todo el día"- esas palabras dejó en un silencio sepulcral por la forma casual y despreocupada del saiyajin….

-"Bueno"- dijo Zod para terminar con ese silencio y ver a una Diana sonrojada por el comentario del saiyajin sin saber Por qué, Jonathan no entendía nada..

-"Creo que este terrícola quiere hacer lo mismo lo que ustedes hacen en su habitación…."- no puso terminar Na-Mek ya que Faora lo fulminó con la mirada por la revelación de que tiene relaciones con Zod….

-"Cállate"- Zod también miró a su subordinado y que Diana vio eso para huir con su hijo a toda velocidad dejando al saiyajin ahí viendo esa escena de los Kriptonianos…

-"Bueno, Diana, ¿qué…"- no pudo terminar el saiyajin al ver a Diana y su hijo desaparecieron sin aviso…

-"Oh, rayos, se escapó pero ni importa, te mataremos para dejar tu cabeza con la puta de Ka-El"- dijo Faora tronando los puños ya que le encantan matar hombres débiles que ella…

-"Inténtalo si puedes"- dijo el saiyajin de forma desafiante que la comandante se puso furiosa, sus ojos brillaron y se lo lanzó al saiyajin que éste último ni se inmutó ante ese ataque y cuando estaba a punto de liberar su ki, otro rayo del mismo color que lanzó Faora chocó con la mencionada que venía del cielo….. Gokú miró a los causantes y arriba vemos a unos tipos con trajes peculiares por así decirlo, pero se dio cuenta de una y se puso re serio, la diferencia, es que es una mujer rubia, ojos azules, muy hermosa de físico que miraba al saiyajin con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, portaba un traje similar al ser que enfrentó en su mundo pero la diferencia es que parecía un traje de baño de una pieza con la S en su pecho, pero la otra que también es rubia similar a la del traje ese, pero más voluptuosa, ella tiene un traje blanco con un agujero en su escote que parecía un traje de baño de una pieza, capa corta roja y un cinturón, como también botas azules que a diferencia de la otra que lleva unas rojas.

-"Así que ustedes están detrás de todo eso"- dijo un tipo de traje verde con negro que Gokú se percató que tiene el poder contenido en un anillo…

-"Si, ¿y qué?"- dijo Faora con miradas desafiantes al grupo de héroes que se hacían llamar la Liga de la Justicia sin la trinidad ya que Batman está lidiando con el señuelo que provocó Mongul y Zod que movilizó a los demás héroes restantes para neutralizar esa amenaza.

-"Pagarás por hacer esto"- dijo una Powergirl que activó su visión calorífica que se los lanzó a ese grupo de Kriptoniano que Gokú se alejó un poco para ver en qué iba a terminar esa pelea…

El grandulón se puso en medio y recibió de lleno el ataque de Powergirl que causó una enorme cortina de Humo, Powergirl usó su visión de rayos X para ver donde estaban ellos, pero vio que iba a recibir un puñetazo por parte del grandulón llamado Jax que ella se cubrió con sus brazos en forma de X que salió volando para chocar con algunos árboles en el bosque…

Powergirl se puso de pie y de un arranque de ira, se lanzó a toda velocidad para golpear a ese grandulón que es de su misma raza que lo embistió para mandarlo con él al cielo para darle una andanadas de golpes que el tipo gracias a su armadura reforzada con la tecnología de Brainiac y poder acumular luz amarilla por mucho tiempo que no le estaba afectando los golpes de la Kriptoniana que una vez vino de la Tierra Dos.

-"Nada mal, muchacha, pero es mi turno"- dijo el kriptoniano seguidor de Dru-Zod que en el cielo casi llegando al espacio exterior, le dio un golpe de lleno en toda la cara a Powergirl que la dejó sangrando y recibió una embestida por parte de Jax que ella estaba en picada a la Tierra a una velocidad monstruosa que en unos segundos cayeron en donde estaban los demás y Powergirl cayó al suelo creando un cráter enorme, más grande de la que dejó Gokú dejando en shock a los demás Héroes, pero a Zod con una sonrisa arrogante al ver a Powergirl o la kara de Tierra Dos fuera de combate y apenas despierta, pero no se podía mover por la golpiza que le dio ese grandulón mientras caían en picada …

-"Jajajajjajaja, gracias a esas armaduras, somos más fuerte que Ka-El"- dijo el general Zod presumiendo del poder que adquirieron…

-"No puede ser…"- dijo Kara alias Supergirl en shock al ver que su contraparte fue derrotada por de forma fácil por ese grandulón…

-"¿alguien más?"- dijo un tal Na-Mek que se puso en frente de la Liga que Ciborg activó su arma y lanzó un rayo de color rojo a los Kriptoniano pero sintió que alguien lo golpeó tan fuerte que dejó parte de su armaduras resquebrajada aunque sean de apokolips dejándolo fuera de combate…

Hal Jordan iba a preparar un mazo gigante con su anillo para golpear al kriptoniano llamado Na-Mek pero Gaf se puso en medio de su colega e interceptó ese ataque, Linterna verde aplicó más de su voluntad para ganarle a ese kriptoniano que agrandó más el mazo que Gaf sintió esa presión pero…

-"Ya basta de eso, linterna"- exclamó el kriptoniano que de un golpe, resquebrajó el mazo creado por el ex piloto de la fuerza aérea del Tío Sam que recibió un golpe de lleno a pesar de crear una barrera verde para apenas amortiguar ese golpe que salió volando y chocó contra unas rocas quedando fuera de combate….

-"Tres menos y quedan tres más"- dijo Zod mirando a Shazam, Flash y Supergirl que los tres se pusieron en pose de pelea…

-"Me haré cargo del niño mamado"- Dijo Zod al mirar al superman suplente que éste sin pensarlo, atacó a lo loco mientras que Zod esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques, pero…

-"Shazam"- exclamó el tipo de rojo causando un rayo del cielo que Zod lo recibió de lleno y eso era magia que lo afectó un poco gracias a la armadura esa…. Shazam vio esto que podía seguir… exclamó mientras agarraba a Zod en un abrazo de Oso.

-"Shazam"- otro rayo le llegó a Zod … pero otro rayo llegó… hasta que Zod se cansó de eso y cuando Billy exclamó otra vez Shazam… Zod se volteó y el chico recibió el ataque dejándolo muy herido….

-"Sh…."- no pudo pronunciar esas palabras ya que Zod puso la mano en la cara de Billy que se había transformado en Shazam y lo tiró al suelo…

-"Ahora te vas a callar, Niño y a dormir"- y de un solo golpe, Zod dejó un cráter más Grande que dejó inconsciente a Shazam volviendo a su estado normal, el joven Billy.

-"Vamos niña o vieja, ¿es todo lo que tienes?"- decía Faora sonriendo mientras esquivaba cada golpe de la Supergirl que es una de las mejores peleando, pero la Kriptoniana prima de Kal-El trataba de acertar un golpe en la comandante del general Zod pero no podía porque Faora tiene entrenamiento en el arte marcial de Kriptón, el Torquasm Rao y experiencia militar de la misma Raza, Faora, aburrida de eso, decidió hacer su contraataque que empezó a entrar en las defensas de la kriptoniana prima de Superman, que empezó a golpear de forma brutal que se sentía en los alrededores causando una onda expansiva que Kara ya estaba en desventaja, entonces cuando hizo el super aliento tratando de ganar algo de tiempo y preparar una estrategia, pero fue en vano ya que Faora usó su visión calorífica que contrarrestó el aliento congelante de Kara alias Supergirl que ella no tenía más opción que hacer lo mismo para chocar sus energías, kara está dando todo de sí en esa pelea pero Faora estaba ganando y de repente una explosión provocado por el choque de poder de la visión calorífica que hizo retroceder a ambas un poco, pero la rubia no pudo reaccionar ya que Faora la tomó de su capa, la levantó y la tiró al suelo dejando otro cráter más, entonces, Faora decidió hacer lo mismo hundiendo más a Supergirl y lo hizo más de cinco veces para dejar casi fuera de combate a la rubia que Faora solo sonrió…

-"Queda éste"- dijo el Grandulón llamado Jax que Flash decidió pelear contra ese kriptoniano usando su velocidad para golpear de forma rápida sin cansarse que Jax sentía punzones en su armadura que solo se cubría, Barry es rápido pero no da golpes certeros y eso es una desventaja y más cuando eres predecible cosa que Jax vio a donde iba a golpear el Flash que con su dedo, golpeó a Barry Allen que lo mandó lejos dejándolo fuera de combate…

-"Tsk… pensé que la Liga de la justicia nos iban a dar más pelea"- dijo Na-Mek mientras Faora traía arratrando de su capa a una herida Supergirl mientras que Gaf traía a Powergirl en las mismas condiciones que su contraparte….

-"¿Qué haremos con ellas dos, general?"-Preguntó la mujer de cabello negro y corto llamado Faora a su amante que éste solo sonrió…

-"Creo que podemos hacer algo con ellas dos ya que son Kriptoniana"- dijo el general de Kriptón con doble intención que las chicas Kara trataban de ponerse de pie pero no pudieron por los daños que le hicieron en batalla y la luz amarilla no irradiaba por el clima nublado…

-"pero antes, Faora tráeme los collares con Kriptonita"- Faora sacó unos colares de su traje y lo activó brillando una cosa verde al medio que los puso en las dos Kara que ambas se debilitaron que el saiyajin mirando la pelea desde lejos de forma seria…

-"Ahora solo queda asegurar Kriptón con estas máquinas de hacer Bebé"- dijo Zod de forma pervertida que rasgó la capa de Supergirl que ella estaba muy indefensa y cuando estaban a punto que le sacaran la parte de debajo de su uniforme…

-"Creo que esto es suficiente por ahora"- fue la voz del saiyajin que los cincos escucharon y miraron al saiyajin que estaba frente a ellos con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-"¿Quién eres tú para decirnos estos, terrícola?"- fue la Voz de Faora mirando a Gokú con los ojos rojos para volarles los sesos con su visión calorífica ya que ese terrícola no es nadie para darles órdenes a ellos que son los Kriptonianos más fuerte, Kara miró al tipo que salvó ella junto a la Liga al igual que Powergirl trataba de decir que huyera, pero no podían por estar muy débil debido a la Kriptonita y justo salió el sol (Ironía, ¿no?).

-"El que los va vencer como si fueran cucarachas, inmundos Kriptonianos"- esa última palabra lo dijo con veneno por los recuerdos, Gokú recordó la pelea contra Superman Prime que ya sabía el ki de ese tipo pero la diferencias son las intenciones, unas eran las buenas que eran el caso de las dos chicas y los malas intenciones en el caso de los cincos presentes…

-"¿Cómo te atreves a insultar nuestra Raza?"- exclamó el Grandulón que atacó al saiyajin a plena potencia que cuando logró conectar con el rostro del saiyajin causando una cortina de humo debido a la onda expansiva….

-"Por insultar a Kriptón"- dijo Zod de forma sonriente para volver a lo suyo, pero…

Cuando la cortina de humo se disipó, vemos al saiyajin un poco volteando hacia atrás con el puño de Jax en su rostro, se dio vuelta poco a poco para mirar frente a Jax que extendió su mano en el abdomen del kriptoniano y poniendo la punta de la palma lo pasó al de un puño y lo golpeó rompiendo esa parte de la armadura que hizo botar Sangre a Jax mientras que éste quedó arrodillado mientras sus manos están la parte herida que le provocó ese tipo que salió de la nada..

Zod, Faora y sus subordinado quedaron con sorpresa al ver que ese tipo dejó gravemente herido a Jax y rompiendo su armadura…

-"Tú eres el siguiente"- dijo el saiyajin mirando a Zod que Faora se lanzó a plena potencia con su visión calorífica que el saiyajin desapareció y apareció detrás de la comandante que ella cuando iba a voltear sintió que le pegaron una patada en su pecho que lo mandó a volar lejos, el saiyajin miró a Zod y empezó a acercarse lentamente mientras que las dos Karas que apenas estaban consciente, vieron al tipo que salvaron dándole una paliza a Jax y Faora pero Supergirl tenía mirada de gratitud a ese nuevo que lo está salvando al igual que su otra contraparte.

Zod, Na-mek y Gaf se lanzaron contra el saiyajin en conjunto para terminar con esto ya que pensaron que fue pura suerte lo que hizo ese terrícola, pero, cada golpe que lanzaron, traspasaba al saiyajin como si fuera intangible…

-"¿eso es todo?"- dijo el saiyajin seriamente a ese grupo que quedó en Shock , entonces el trío se separó del saiyajin que Zod dijo…

-"Usen sus armaduras a máxima potencia"- los dos asintieron mientras que Faora y Jax no podían ya que el daño a la armadura fue severa por un solo golpe que les dio ese ser….

Gokú activó su aura normal que se usa para volar así como pasó en la pelea contra Freezer cuando resucitó, pero ese estado se llamó "Más allá de un dios" por así decirlo, más que eso, ese poder es suficiente para derrotar a ese grupo ya que es equivalente al de Black cuando peleó contra Vegeta por primera vez en el futuro, pero supo que esa armadura a máxima potencia podrían destruir el sistema solar de forma individual y tiene que evitar eso a toda costa, los tres Kriptonianos se lanzaron a por el saiyajin que éste esquivó cada golpe y patadas con una gracia única que él solo podía hacer, Los kriptonianos dando toso de si creando ondas expansivas por cada golpe fallido al saiyajin que éste solo esquivaba hasta que se aburrió y de un solo golpe a cada uno dejando sus armaduras en mal estado como también a ellos…

-Ríndanse, no son rivales para mí"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin a esos tipos seriamente que Zod estaba más que enojado, ese tipo está mancillando su orgullo como general, apenas de pie…

-"Nunca"- y con esas palabras, Zod se lanzó contra el saiyajin usando el Torquasm Rao que el saiyajin lo esquivaba ya que se dio cuenta que golpeaba en ciertos puntos, los llamados puntos de presión y como Gokú aprende las cosas rápidas cuando se trata de técnica de combate, lo imitó, contraatacó y como el saiyajin es más rápido que Zod en combate, le dio en los puntos de presión dejando en Shock y casi perdiendo el espíritu de lucha por parte de Zod dejando en Shock también a los demás Kriptoniano ya que supieron lo que hizo ese extraño que apareció de la nada…

-"No, imposible, tanto que me costó aprender el Torquasm Rao"- dijo un sorprendido y Shockeado Zod que Faora estaba imponente que apenas se puso de pie…

-"Tú serás hombre muerto"- la mujer activó su visión calorífica y lo lanzó a plena potencia contra el saiyajin, claro más débil que antes ya que su potenciador quedó destruido por el golpe que le propinó Son Gokú que en mencionado solo suspiró y extendió su mano para interceptar ese ataque…

-"No eres rival para mí, por más que quiera destruírlo, les daré otra oportunidad de que se vayan y no vuelvan a pisar este Planeta porque si no, los destruiré de la faz de la Tierra"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin para después con un "Haaaaaaa" ese grito que hizo lanzar una onda de viento comprimido que mandó de vuelta la visión calorífica de Faora que la mandó a volar dejándola fuera de combate y cayendo al lado de su General….

-"Faora…. Nos derrotó éste… monstruo"- fueron las palabras de Zod inmovilizado por su propia Técnica que Gokú lo aprendió como si nada que ella solo arrastrando se acercó al general que a pesar de la luz amarilla brillando, no se habían recuperado del todo ya que están con serias heridas por la paliza que les dio el saiyajin que miró en serio a ese grupo pero…

-"Sino te Derroto, me iré contigo"- dijo Jax desde el cielo para lanzarle a plena potencia la visión calorífica no al saiyajin sino a la Tierra para volarlo en mil pedazos junto a Na-Mek y Gaf que esos rayos por casualidad iba a golpear en las dos Kriptonianas que estaban tendidos en el suelo con el collar de Kriptonita verde en su cuello y a causa de eso, no podían esquivarla, las dos rubias solo cerraron sus ojos para el final pero no pasó nada, ambas abrieron sus ojos y vieron al saiyajin deteniendo ese poder con una sola mano, pero algo le llamó la atención, es que su cuerpo está rodeado de un aura púrpura y su piel algo oscura, pero lo más sorprendente, es que cuando los rayos de la visión calorífica de los tres Kriptoniano eran desintegrados al mínimo contacto con el aura morada de ese tipo….

-"Malditooooo"- exclamó Na-mek aumentando más su visión calorífica al igual que los dos que lo estaban ayudando y decidieron desviar el ataque para topar con algo para explotar el planeta, pero el saiyajin se los impedía salvando una y otra vez no solo al planeta sino a las dos Kara. Supergirl contaba cuantas veces ese tipo lo está salvando y lo miraba con Gratitud al igual que Kara alias Powergirl…

-"Él…."- fue lo que dijo a duras penas Powergirl.

-"Lo… sé"- respondió su contraparte de esta Tierra que ya sabía a lo que se refería la más voluptuosa…

-"última oportunidad, basta"- dijo el saiyajin con un tono tranquilo ya que ese ataque no es nada comparado al que recibía del Superman Prime que casi lo pulverizó en el primer Round…

-"Nunca"- dijeron obstinadamente esos tres Kriptonianos…

-"Ustedes se lo buscaron"- extendió su mano en forma de palma y exclamó…

-"HAKAI"- al decir esas palabras Gokú, los rayos de la visión calorífica de los Kriptonianos se desintegró poco a poco hasta llegar a ellos que quedaron en shock y sintieron una sacudida los tres y un dolor insoportable en su cuerpo sintieron y sus respectivos cuerpos empezaron a desintegrarse desde los pies hasta la cabeza gritando en agonía hasta que desaparecieron de la faz de la existencia, el silencio se apoderó del grupo consciente de lo que pasó, Zod y Faora sintieron lo que significaba el Terror de ser eliminado de la existencia, los ojos del saiyajin sin pupilas los miró seriamente pero…

-"Hey…. Ayúdanos….. por….. favor"- dijo una debilitada Kara alias Supergirl ya que ese cristal verde la está dejando cada segundo peor que Gokú volvió a su estado normal suspirando algo cansado al todavía no estar acostumbrado al poder Hakai que tuvo que combinarlo con el ultra instinto perfecto para no sufrir tal consecuencia, ahora, Gokú miró a las chicas y sintió la baja de Ki causado por ese cristal y decidió quitárselas a ambas que por el sol amarillo volvieron sus fuerzas, Supergirl apenas de pie junto a Powergirl se lanzaron al saiyajin en un abrazo de agradecimiento exclamando…

-"Gracias, gracias…."- repitiéndolo muchas veces que el saiyajin no esperó tal gesto…

-"Heeeeeeee, ¿de nada?"- dijo algo incómodo Gokú por el busto de ambas que chocaban con el pectoral duro de él….

-"Oigan, dejen sus cursilerías de lado y ayúdennos"- fueron las palabras de Hal Jordan que las kriptonianas se dieron cuenta de que abrazaron a su salvador más de lo necesario, se soltaron y ayudaron a sus compañeros de la liga, pero Gokú se acercó a esos dos seres de Kriptón que, estando frente a ellos, extendió su mano y una bola HAKAI del porte de una pelota de Beisbol para decir…

-"¿Últimas palabras?"-

-"Mátanos si quieres, pero hicimos esto por recuperar nuestro hogar que nos fue arrebatados por años"- fueron las palabras de Zod mientras es abrazados por su amante…

-"¿Atacar la Tierra?"- preguntó el saiyajin aun apuntando su bola Hakai a ellos.

-"¿Si te dicen que alguien tiene tu hogar que fue salvado por esa persona, tú harías cualquier cosa por recuperarla?"- dijo Faora mientras que Gokú recordó su hogar, su universo y decidió cortar la energía Hakai…

-"Oye…"- dijo el saiyajin volteando a un linterna verde algo recuperado…

-"Dime"- respondió Hal al desconocido que lo salvó de esos Kriptoniano.

-"¿Qué harán con ellos?"- preguntó el saiyajin apuntando al general Zod y Faora…

-"Serán detenido y llevados a nuestra sede para luego ser juzgado"- respondió el linterna Verde al salvador desconocido…

-"¿Cómo lo harán si son más fuerte que ustedes?"- preguntó Gokú al tipo verde con negro…

-"Fácil querido, dándole su propia medicina"- fueron las palabras de Powergirl con los dos collares con ese Cristal Verde llamado la Kriptonita y se los puso a un debilitado Zod y Faora…

-"Ya….."- no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras el saiyajin ya que sintió el ki de Diana disminuyendo y el de su hijo también…

-"Tengo que irme"- dijo el saiyajin que Kara alias Supergirl iba a decir algo para detenerlo para poder conocerlo más, pero vio que puso dos dedos en la frente y desapareció dejando pasmado al grupo…

-"Se fue"- dijo la Supergirl mirando el lugar en donde estaba Gokú…

-"Ese hombre es un misterio, Kara, pero muy guapo y varonil cuando nos salvó"- dijo Powergirl de forma seductora al recordar lo que hizo ese hombre que salió de la nada prácticamente que Supergirl solo asintió que….

-"Oigan dejen de hablar de ese hombre como si se lo quieren violar y vámonos a la sede a custodiar a esos tipos"- dijo Barry que las chicas miraron con furia a Flash que éste salió corriendo mientras que las chicas solo maldecían al velocista mientras custodiaban a los ya debilitados Zod y Faora…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3….

NDA: Lo dejé en el momento más tenso ya que Gokú iba a por Diana y Jonathan… así que el próximo capítulo concluimos la mini saga de Mongul y meter villanos como también los tiempos de Paz aunque no soy de hacer tanto relleno así que me releeré los New 52 y agregaré a los Teens Titans a este Fics, así que tranqui…

Pd: No quiero cuenta Fake de anónimo ya que me pareció extraño el cambio de parecer y comenten lo de las parejas, eso quería decir….


	4. Chapter 4

Nda: Hola, he vuelto, bueno, en fin, lo de las parejas ya tomé la decisión, no haren, pero nada es fijo por ahora, solo haré interacciones con los héroes como cierto puntos del capítulo ya que si Gokú viene, hay caos independiente del tiempo de paz, eso…

No soy dueño de nada, eso sería todo…

Capítulo 4:"La promesa y el origen del salvador parte uno"

Mientras tanto cuando la liga y Gokú pelean contra los kriptonianos y los hombres de Mongul en distintas partes del mundo.

-"Mamá, ¿por qué dejamos otra vez a Gokú?"- preguntaba Jonathan a su madre con lágrimas ya que es llevado en los brazos la mencionada.

-"No te preocupes hijo, todo estará bien, él estará bien"- fue la respuesta de Diana que corría lejos del lugar de los kriptonianos, se tragó su orgullo como guerrera por su hijo y la razón también de que es no rival para Faora con su armadura reforjada, eso lo sintió como instinto de guerrera, "Lo siento Gokú por dejarte atrás otra vez" pensó con tristeza la amazona pero…

-"Así que aquí está la puta de Superman y su hijo, jajajajaja, la puta y el hijo de puta"- decía un ser de piel dura color amarillo y de gran estatura, ojos rojos sin pupilas, con armadura púrpura frente a la amazona que ella se detuvo en shock y apretando sus dientes poniendo a su hijo detrás de ella de forma protectora…

-"¿Qué quieres Mongul?"- fueron las palabras de una muy enojada amazona al villano extraterrestre…

-"Solo pasaba por aquí, ¿a quién estoy engañando?"- decía el líder de World war de forma sarcástica para continuar.

-"Tú sabes algo que a mí me interesa, la puta de Kal-EL"- decía el villano mirando con una sonrisa malvada mientras que su hijo está muy asustado detrás dese madre que ella.

-"No dejaré que te lleves a mi hijo"- dijo la amazona sacando sus conclusiones que hizo reír al villano de piel amarillo.

-"jajajajajajajajajjajajaja… eso es lo que crees, ¿no? Aunque no sería mala idea llevarte a tu hijo"- terminó de decir Mongul acercándose lentamente a Diana que ella se tensó más, "Rayos, no tengo mi espada ni mi lazo" pensó la amazona que, a pesar de ser experta en pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tener su arsenal es un plus para ganar las peleas…

-"Vete, Jonathan"- decía Diana mirando a Mongul que se acercaba lentamente a ella…

-"Pero.."- protestaba el chico de que fue interrumpido por su madre.

-"Vete, mami irá a por ti después"- sentenció la amazona, hija de la difunta reina amazona Hipólita que su hijo asintió y se fue corriendo a esconderse en unos matorrales dejando con una sonrisa macabra al líder de World War, un planeta andante en que guerreros de todas las razas están siendo esclavizados para pelear a muerte como gladiadores.

-"No tiene caso eso, Diana, te pulverizaré y luego llevaré a tu hijo, pero antes…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que Diana lo golpeó duro a toda velocidad en el rostro que el villano dio un paso atrás…

-"Tsk, Tsk, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?"- decía de una forma tranquila para mirar a la amazona dar un salto para lanzarle otro puñetazo en toda la cara al hombre de piel amarillo que éste dio otro paso hacia atrás pero no estaba desangrándose.

"Tch, mis puños duelen, es más duro que antes" pensaba Diana dándole cada puñetazo a plena potencia a un precio muy grandes, los huesos de sus manos están pasándole factura ya que lo había experimentado antes en la pelea contra él y Doomsday que el cadáver había desaparecido desde que apareció el Prime y lo dejó hecho trizas, pero la mujer ignoró el dolor de sus manos y siguió dándole sus buenos puñetazos y una patada voladora que hizo retroceder a Mongul por un paso, eso quiere decir que por cada golpe que le daba Diana a plena potencia hacía dar un paso atrás a Mongul pero visiblemente no se ve muy afectado.

-"Este será tu fin"- exclamó Diana para darle un potente puñetazo que Mongul de un dos por tres se recompuso, para evitar el golpe agarrándola por el cuello sacando una sonrisa despiadada.

-"Pensé que te volverías muy fuerte después de eso, Diana o mejor dicho la puta de Kal-El"- y con esas palabras arrojó al suelo fuertemente sin soltarla creando un gran cráter dejando ya herida a la amazona que no podía gritar de dolor, entonces Mongul levantó a una ya herida Dina que trataba con todas sus fuerzas, zafarse del agarre del monstruo de piel amarilla que la miraba con una sonrisa siniestra.

-"Decepcionante, pensé que darías una digna pelea"- y con esas palabras, Mongul la soltó y cuando ya estaba por caerse, le conectó un golpe algo contenido ya que no quiere matarla al instante mandándola a volar lejos cayendo duro en una roca grande quedando incrustada ahí…

-"Mami"- decía su hijo escondido y con mucho miedo al ver a su madre muy herida que cayó al suelo duro después de haber chocado de esa Roca que por "suerte" para ella no se rompió para caer quien sabe dónde caería.

Diana apenas se puso de pie, ensangrentada y con el cabello suelto que resaltaba tal belleza y rudeza de su raza, sus hermosos ojos azules mirando fijamente a Mongul y sus ropajes, o sea el pijama suelto algo desgarrado notando sus bien formados pechos con un sujetador puesto color blanco, NDA: sé que en los cómics dormía desnuda pero como ya tiene un hijo, cambió un poco la cosa, la parte de debajo de su pijama algo rasgados perono se veía sus bragas.

-"Vaya sorpresa, te levantaste después de ese golpe mío"- decía el villano de piel amarilla con sorpresa fingida caminando lentamente a la amazona que ella, con un grito de guerra, se lanzó al ataque para propinarle su mejor golpe que fue interceptado por Mongul que le dio una sonrisa arrogante.

-"Pensé que progresarías más en estos tiempos de paz, pero me equivoqué, pero yo me volví más fuerte de lo que era antes y más que tu difunto amado"- reveló el líder de World war que le dio un puñetazo en el vientre de Diana que vomitó sangre con su saliva para luego arrodillarse sobándose fuertemente el vientre donde fue golpeado por Mongul para mirar con su ojo bueno a ese monstruo que se volvió más fuerte que antes.

-"Ahora dime, ¿Dónde se encuentra Hefesto?, él tiene algo que me interesó, hombres amazonas y mucho armamento"- decía el hombre grande mientras miraba a la amazona con una sonrisa.

-"Él ya está muerto junto a mis hermanos en la pelea contra el Superman de la Tierra Prima"- decía apenas la herida amazonas de rodillas para escupir la sangre restante de su boca.

-"Creo que me estás entendiendo mal, cuando rescaté la nave nodriza de Brainiac, en especial la super computadora que tiene, logré ver muchas cosas interesantes, Hefesto y los amazonas están vivos, al menos una parte de ellos y tú eres la llave para entrar en sus aposentos"- decía el villano de cara amarilla revelando sus intenciones a Diana..

-"Y… si…me niego…"- preguntó con su voz entrecortada que Mongul puso su brazo en una llave dormilona en la amazona en señal de mirar a su hijo que está aterrado por lo que va a hacer ese monstruo con su madre…

-"Mami"- exclamó Jonathan de forma imponente ya que no sabe usar su herencia que Mongul solo sonrió…

-"Si te niegas, te mataré, buscaré a otro que lo haga por ti y me llevaré a tu hijo, ¿Qué dices?"- fue la condición de Mongul que levantó a Diana que ella ya impotente y seriamente herida "¿Cómo lo hago?, no puedo respirar" pensaba mientras que el villano la asfixiaba y miraba a su hijo llorando, "Ese maldito se hizo más fuerte que antes, pero…" no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos ya que la falta de aire y sus heridas ya están haciendo su efecto.

-"Lástima que no dijeras nada"- dijo el ser de piel amarilla que a decir verdad, su verdadera intención es secuestrar al hijo de la amazona y el difunto Superman, para eso tenía que matar a ese obstáculo que es Diana, la amazona mientras que los kriptonianos de Zod y sus secuaces se encargaban de la Liga de la justicia y el extraño hombre de cabellos de puntas como también ir por los aposentos de Hefesto para hacerse con las armas y los amazonas masculinos para proponerles unirse a él y darle todo el prestigio que quieran ellos.

Jonathan al ver a su madre en ese estado y a punto de perderla salió de ese escondite para exclamar…

-"DEJA A MI MAMÁ EN PAZ"- lo gritó a todo pulmón que se lanzó a una velocidad que dejó algo sorprendido a Mongul pero él dejó de lado eso y sonrió para esquivar dicho ataque del chico y le dio un leve golpe en el estómago del chico que casi cae fuera de combate…

-"Eres un niño muy interesante, pero te haré una máquina de matar mientras ves esto"- fueron las palabras de Mongul con una sonrisa siniestra que con su mano libre tomó la cabeza de Diana que está impotente y miró a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos "Es mi fin, al fin me reuniré con Clark" pensó la amazona cerrando sus ojos para su final pero…

Un golpe llegó en toda la cara de Mongul que lo mandó a volar lejos soltando a Diana en el proceso que fue tomado de forma nupcial por Gokú que ella abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver al hombre que la salvó junto a su hijo.

-"Diana, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó Gokú muy preocupado por el estado de la amazona que ella solo sonrió débilmente.

-"Si, he estado en situaciones peores que ésta"- respondía débilmente la amazona ya que recordó la senda paliza que le dio la contraparte sicópata de Clark Kent.

-"Ya veo"- decía Gokú dejando a Diana al lado del niño que él todavía está adolorido por el golpe, entonces el saiyajin tomó su bolsa Marrón para sacar dos semillas en forma de frijoles verdes.

-"Coman, sanará sus heridas"- Diana miró lo que le dio Gokú y pensó que está loco de remate, pero Jonathan recordó eso cuando lo auxilió por primera vez y sin pensarlo, lo tomó y se lo comió, masticó y tragó para ver que el dolor en su estómago cesó quedando sano con sus energías renovadas, Diana vio eso y decidió confiar en Gokú, comió la semilla, lo masticó para luego tragarlo y al segundo después, su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad como también sus energías, iba a decir algo pero fue callado por Gokú que le dio su abrigo negro que llevaba y se lo puso a ella.

-"No hay tiempo para hablar, Diana, en esa dirección, están esas personas con trajes llamativo, ve"- fue lo que dijo Gokú que Diana sabía que hablaba de la liga de la justicia.

-"Pero…"- la amazona intentaba decirle que no es rival para Mongul pero el saiyajin la interrumpió.

-"No te preocupes por mí, me haré cargo de ese gigante feo de cara amarilla, ve"- el saiyajin se puso de pie al terminar sus palabras y ponerse en medio de Mongul que venía enojado y la marca del puño del saiyajin incrustado en él, Diana quedó sorprendida de eso, pero dejó eso de lado, ajustó el abrigo de ese hombre que la hacía sentir cálida y se llevó a su hijo para irse volando del lugar dejando con una sonrisa a Gokú para luego ponerse serio en dirección a Mongul.

-"Tú maldito, te acabaré"- exclamó el ser de piel amarilla con ojos rojos que se lanzó a atacar a plena potencia al saiyajin ya que ese golpe le afectó y mucho, (NDA: este Gokú en estado base tiene la misma fuerza que Black en estado base cuando se enfrentó a Vegeta antes de que se transforme en SSJ ROSÉ), entonces cuando iba a punto de darle el golpe ese al saiyajin, éste hizo lo mismo para que ambos chocaran los puños creando una onda expansivas creando un gran cráter, ninguno cedía, el saiyajin con la seriedad que lo caracteriza.

-"veo que te subestimé terrícola"- decía Mongul que el saiyajin no dijo nada a pesar de estar emocionado en esta pelea.

-"Será tu fin"- con esas palabras el anillo que pertenecía a un siniestro Corp, hizo brillar el cuerpo de Monguel y con puño gigante amarillo creado por ese ser, lanzó a volar al saiyajin que quedó sorprendido ante ese ataque pero no pudo reaccionar ya que ese mismo puño lo agarró para mirar a un Mongul levitando con una sonrisa malvada.

-"Lástima que el golpe que me diste fue de suerte"- y cuando estaba a punto de romperle los huesos al saiyajin, éste empezó a aumentar su ki y exclamó…

-"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- liberó sus aura blanca rompiendo el agarre del anillo que porta Mungul que quedó más sorprendido que el saiyajin le lanzó una patada al estilo Black cuando pateó a Vegeta mandando a volar unos metros lejos del líder de World War que pudo detener sus caída gracias a unos propulsores creado por el anillo.

-"Nada mal, pero terminaré con esto"- y con esas palabras, Mongul creó un arma con el anillo, una especie de Martillo recontra gigante que se lo lanzó a Gokú a plena potencia que el saiyajin exclamó…

-"Te demostraré que estás fuera de mi liga, Kaioken aumentado veinte veces"- un aura rojiza rodeó al saiyajin y de un solo golpe, rompió el martillo gigante creado por Mongul dejándolo en shock pero dejó ese de lado y se lanzó a una velocidad enfermiza que solo se veía destellos amarillo con rojo que cuando chocaban creaban ondas expansivas en el cielo y así pasó un rato hasta que alguien cayó duro al suelo creando un sonido estruendoso y un gran cráter, era nada menos que Mongul siendo apaleado por Gokú mientras que él volvió a su estado normal pero con su ki en alerta, no le vaya a pasar como pasó con Freezer cuando resucitó por confiado.

-"Ríndete, no eres rival para mí"- decía un serio saiyajin bajando lentamente mientra el viento ondeaba el lugar y el cabello del guerrero saiyajin ondeaba de forma majestuosa así como su uniforme.

-"Te…. Te mataré"- y en un ataque de desesperado, Mongul lanzó una viga de laser amarillo con su anillo siniestro Corp que Gokú lo recibió de lleno en el mentol que lo hizo mirar hacia arriba para luego mirar fijamente a Mongul para decir.

-"Veo que puedes destruir un planeta entero pero no a una persona"- nda: Turn down for what…..

-"¿qu…. Quien rayos eres?"- preguntó en shock mongul al saiyajin que éste solo miró en serio al villano.

-"Solo soy un saiyajin"- fueron las palabras a secas de Gokú mirando a Mongul, extendió sus mano y de su palma salió una bola de Ki, suficiente para pulverizarlo ya que la energía Hakai no lo puede controlar aun y eso lo desgasta, pero esta vez no era momento en utilizarlo contra ese.

-"No moriré aquí"- dijo Mongul al ver que una especie de portal se abrió absorbiéndolo dejando al saiyajin serio para sentir el ki de Mongul en una especie de nave planetaria que parecía tener el tamaño de la luna que se notó en el cielo…

-Maldito saiyajin, maldito todos, destruiré este maldito sistema solar"-exclamó Mongul herido apretando unos botones sin importarle que toda su gente está en la Tierra siendo diezmado por la Liga de la justicia alrededor del mundo y el ejército que tenían armas con tecnología que creó Ciborg financiado por Luthor y Bruce Wayne.

EN LA TIERRA…

World war está brillando listo para lanzar un cañón con un poder en dirección a la Tierra dejando en shock a los héroes que miraron al cielo.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- decía Barry Allen mirando a la nave que está preparando un ataque definitivo que Ciborg aumentó su mira y un satélite cerca de World war miró la acción de eso.

-"Está preparando un cañón en dirección a la Tierra"- dijo Ciborg con seriedad mientras que se escuchó una risa débil por parte de Zod.

-"Ese maldito de Mongul quiere destruir todo el sistema solar de un solo disparo, jajaja"- reveló el general kriptoniano que dejó en shock al grupo, los héroes vieron a Diana y su hijo llegando recién…

-"¿Qué?, no me digas que quiere destruirlo todo"- dijo una shockeada Diana que su hijo está aferrado a su madre que ella está haciendo lo mismo para calmarlo.

-"Ya lo escuchaste Diana, no hay nada que podamos hacer"- dijo una Supergirl apretando sus puños e impotente ya que sin Kal en la ecuación, no pueden detenerla junto a su contraparte.

-"No si yo estoy aquí"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin de forma seria…

-"¿Gokú?"- dijo Diana con sorpresa al verlo a él intacto e ileso de la pelea con Mongul…

-"Oh, señor Gokú tenemos que detener…. Wow"- exclamó una Kara alias Supergirl cuando tomó el brazo de Gokú, eran perfecto, ni tan grande como Clark ni tan pequeño como lo fue el luchador Bruce Lee, sino perfecto, "Es tan… mejor que Clark" pensaba la mujer embobada del brazo de Gokú que éste quedó incómodo por lo que hace esa kriptoniana, pero…

-"EJEM"- tosió fingidamente Diana que Kara Zor-El salió de su trance y vio que todo la están mirando, ella se puso roja y soltó de una el brazo del saiyajin, Powergirl está mirando de forma celosa por lo descarada que es su contraparte mientras que Diana tiene un tic nervioso pero…

-"¿Qué tan poderoso es ese poder?"-. Preguntó el saiyajin que Ciborg respondió…

-"lo suficiente para destruir el sistema solar o más por lo que estoy viendo"-

-"Ya veo"- dijo de forma despreocupada el saiyajin que levitó pero….

-"Gokú, ¿estás loco?"- decía Diana preocupada por él que el mencionado solo sonrió con tranquilidad y dijo…

-"No te preocupes, todo estará bien"-

-"Pero Gokú, no quiero que te vayas"- decía un Jonathan llorando al ver a su amigo que va a esa nave.

-"No te preocupes, prometo que volveré, pequeño"- y con esas palabras, el saiyajin voló a toda velocidad que los testigos de la paliza que le dieron a Zod y sus secuaces que son las dos karas más Hal Jordan y Bally, como Ciborg que logró registrar esa pelea mientras estaba fuera de combate, miraban con esperanza a ese nuevo sujeto, "Espero que Bruce no lo encierre en la zona fantasma si logra detener esto" pensaron las dos caras sincronizadas.

EN LA NAVE WORLD WAR..

-"MUERAAANNNNNN"- EXCLAMÓ Mongul apretando el botón que el cañón lanzó una bola roja muy poderosa en dirección a la Tierra.

Gokú vio que el cañó se estaba preparando para el ataque y solo sonrió…

-"Esto me trae recuerdos, ¿verdad Vegeta?"- se dijo para sí mismo el saiyajin que ahueco sus manos en la cintura y en una posición de lanzar cierto ataque…

-"Kaaaaaaaaaa"- exclamó Gokú para continuar, -"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"- para luego -"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- y terminar -"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"- entonces una bola de ki azulado apareció en sus manos ahuecadas y cuando el cañón lanzó ese poder rojizo en forma de un gran cilindro gigante, Gokú exclamó…

-"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- extendió sus manos lanzando una potente viga circular de energía de Ki para contrarrestar el rayo de energía de World war que ambos poderes chocaron creando una luz cegadora….

-"Grrrrrrrrrr…. Debo terminar con esto pero antes… Haaaaaaaaa"- aumentó más su poder haciendo retroceder lentamente el rayo hasta que ese rayo cedió haciendo que el kame hame ha se lanzara en gran velocidad en la Nave de Mongul que éste quedó en shock viendo que chocó contra su nave causando una explosión pero Gokú desapareció de un dos por tres en la nave de Mongul para luego aparecer en la Tierra viendo como esa nave fue desintegrada por el kame hame ha, explotando en el espacio exterior creando una luz azulada en todo el mundo para luego el cielo oscurecerse para luego como si fuera una ampolleta, el sol iluminara el lugar en donde están los héroes…

-"¿Estamos muertos?"- fue lo primero que dijo Barry después de ese destello de luz mientras que lo Ciborg dijo…

-"Al parecer no, estoy en mi forma Ciborg y los kriptonianos que derrotó ese tal Gokú, están con nosotros"- Hal Jordan y Shazam asintieron con una sonrisa pero Diana no estaba preocupada porque la Tierra fue salvada sino que el hombre que salvó el planeta no ha llegado todavía.

-"Hablando de Gokú, ¿Dónde estará?"- dijo Powergirl que su contraparte miró para todos lados…

-"Ha pasado un rato y no lo vemos"- fue lo que dijo Supergirl mirando para ver si hay rastro de Gokú, su salvador, usó su super visión y sus super oídos para sentir si Gokú está en la Tierra, pero no hay caso…

-"No, Gokú me prometió que vendría, confío en él"- dijo Jonathan en el suelo de pie apretando sus puños para gritar..

-"GOKÚ"- el niño dio su grito al cielo para que su amigo lo escuchara que Diana se unió a su hijo.

-"GOKÚ"- exclamó Diana pero nada, entonces se unieron las dos Kara, Hal Jordan, Barry Allen, Billy alias Shazam, como también Ciborg en busca de Gokú pero sin ningún resultado.

-"¿Nos habrá dejado, como Clark?"- se preguntó en un susurro Diana disminuyendo sus esperanzas, al parecer Gokú se había sacrificado por la Tierra.

-"No digas eso, sé que vendrá"-decía una Kara increpando a Diana que Jonathan dijo…

-"Si, Gokú me prometió que volvería"- se aferró a eso el hijo de Diana para gritar el nombre de su amigo que su dos tías se unieron al igual que los héroes masculino.

"Vuelve, Gokú, por mí" pensó Diana que de repente…

-"Parece que los preocupé"- fue la voz del saiyajin que está apoyado en un árbol de costado con una sonrisa con los brazos cruzados que Diana, Jonatha, Supergirl, Powergirl, Linterna Verde, Flash y Ciborg miraron a la dirección en donde estaba el susodicho salvador de la Tierra que el chico…

-"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"- Jonathan dio un brinco para caer en el pectoral de su amigo que éste lo interceptó para luego el chico lo abrazara fuertemente y llorando en su pectoral duro.

-"Lo sabía –Sniff- sabía que regresarías-sniff"- sollozaba mucho el niño ya que cuando sus esperanzas disminuía, apareció su amigo ileso como si nada.

-"No llores, no me iré más de aquí"- dio Gokú al chico mientras lo acariciaba tal como lo hacía con Gohan cuando era de la misma edad que el niño, Jonathan miró al saiyajin a los ojos para decir.

-"¿lo prometes?"- el hijo de Diana levantó el dedo meñique que Gokú no sabía qué hacer ante eso, miró a la madre de ese chico que ella solo le hizo el gesto de "Solo hazlo".

-"Lo prometo"- dijo el saiyajin que correspondió el gesto del dedo meñique y ambos sellaron su destino…

-"Bueno ahora que estamos todo en paz, Gokú, ¿verdad?"- dijo Hal Jordan que miró al saiyajin que éste captó la indirecta de Hal.

-"Si, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?"- preguntó Gokú ya que no es de este mundo y podía andar por ahí como si nada.

-"Solo quiero que nos acompañes a nuestra base"- fue lo que dijo Linterna Verde que es el actual líder de la liga de la justicia mientras que Batman se encarga de la Young justice como los Teen Titans y el grupo llamado Dark Justice League como otros grupos de héroes liderados por uno capaz.

-"Ya veo, pero Jonatham y Diana pueden venir conmigo, ¿no?"- dijo el saiyajin aputando a Diana mientras tenía en brazos a Jonathan feliz de que su amigo le hizo esa promesa.

-"Pues sí, Diana fue uno de los nuestros y fundadora de la Liga de la justicia"- respondió Hal que dejó a Gokú con cara de "A ver a ver, ¿Qué pasó?" a Diana que ella solo sonrió ante esa mirada perpleja en su salvador mientras que las dos Kara miraban con los ojos entrecerrados a Diana que dejaron eso de lado ya que se invocó una especie de transportador hacia una de las sede de la liga que está en alguna parte de una metrópolis en los Estados Unidos mientras que la principal está en el espacio exterior orbitando siendo custodiado por el detective marciano, el capitán Átomo, o sea los héroes más fuerte del mundo después de Superman que falleció en la pelea contra el superman Prime.

FIN DE ESA PARTE…

NDA: Este fics será de a 4000 palabras por capítulos y dependiendo de la trama se puede extender, pero eso será el mínimo para un capítulo en este Fics que al parecer me gustó, pero se parece o quizás un refrito de Burnig World pero a mi manera de ver las cosas….


	5. AVISO DE UTILIDAD PÚBLICA

AVISO DE UTILIDAD PÚBLICA, OK NO...

VI LA FALTA DE REVIEWS Y PENSÉ QUE VOY E HACER EL REFRITO DE ESTE FICS O QUIZÁS PORQUE NO HARÉ EL HAREN, EL FIN, HARÉ ALGO QUE QUIZÁS PUEDE QUE LE GUSTEN O QUIZÁS NO, PERO EN FIN A LO QUE VOY ES QUE DESPUÉS DEL CAPÍTULO CINCO, EMPEZARÉ A HACER ESTE FICS MUY DIFERENTE, PERO... LO HARÉ DE ACUERDO LA LINEA DE TIEMPO CREADA...

O SEA EL ARCO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO HACER SON DOS, PERO EL PROBLEMA SON EL ORDEN.

SI HAGO EL ARCO DE INJUSTICE 2 PRIMERO PARA LUEGO HACER DARKSEID WAR O VICEVERSA, ASÍ LA DECISIÓN ES DE USTEDES... ESO SERÍA...


	6. Chapter 5

NDA: bueno empezaré con esto y algo de relleno para interactuar y nos vamos a Injustice 2, así que empecemos.

Capítulo 5: "La promesa y el origen del salvador parte 2" "Una tensión de aquellos"

El saiyajin solo está en silencio tomando un baño caliente porque la Karen o sea Powergirl y su contraparte de este mundo, Kara alias Supergirl mandaron por así decirlo a Gokú a tomar una de esas lavadas de cuerpo debido a la pelea contra Mongul y su olor en la ropa es como a quemado, recién saliendo de un incendio, entonces el saiyajin no tiene otra opción que aceptar el pedido de las kriptonianas para no dar explicaciones de su olor a humo de incendio.

-"Esa Diana si es de temer"- se dijo para sí mismo Gokú mientras está tomando una ducha y su traje a una lado ya lavado y seco, eso sí, no tomaron nada de la bolsa marrón que tenía las semillas y el estuche de cápsula que lleva consigo, pero su traje le hicieron un lavado, pero dejando eso de lado, recordó la cara de muerte de la amazona sentada en el mesón de la atalaya en Metrópolis al ver que Kara-P y Kara-S se ofrecieron a él para que lo ayudaran a bañarse, por lo tanto al sentir esa mirada y aura de muerte de la primera mujer que conoció en este mundo, desistió sin pensarlo dejando a las kriptoniana con las ganas y ellas miraron a una feliz Diana explicando a su hijo las instalaciones de la sede central de la liga de la justicia presentando a todos sus amigos y a sus "dos tías" heroínas de forma normal, digamos que el hijo está recontento, imagínense está en la sede de los salvadores de este mundo, sus héroes y eso lo iba a presumir a sus compañeros en la escuela mientras su madre una vez que les presentó a los héroes que fueron los primeros siete fundadores, quizás menos por un fallecido y ella misma.

Hablando de Diana, a cada rato está mirando en la zona en donde Gokú está tomando un baño esperando que salga para recibirlo y agradecerle lo que hizo por ella y su hijo al salvarlo de Mongul que se hizo monstruosamente poderoso, pero decidió esperar de forma tranquila pero ansiosa mientras su hijo está tomando una malteada de chocolate que dio Barry Allen alias Flash mientras está llegando los héroes o representantes de las agrupaciones de héroes como lo son la Liga de la justicia de América representado por el capitán átomo, Teen Titan con Dick Grayson y su novia Koriand alias Starfire como representantes, la Dark Justice League con Zatanna Zatara como Constantine y Conner Kent, el clon de Superman junto a Kid Flash que acudieron a la llamada de Bruce Wayne y el representante de la Onu en la sede de la Liga de la justicia, Lex Luthor sentado ahí tranquilo para conocer al salvador del planeta Tierra de la invasión alienígina de Mongul y Zod con sus secuaces.

Entonces cuando ya están ellos reunidos para conocer al salvador de la Tierra, vieron al susodicho ya vestido con su traje muy al estilo oriental que consiste en el traje de Xeno de Dragon Ball Heroes que lo hacía ver muy único por así decirlo.

-"¿me perdí algo?"- preguntó Gokú algo perplejo tratando de aliviar la tensión en ese lugar.

-"No, señor Gokú, puede tomar asiento"- dijo un Bruce Wayne con una mirada calculadora pero tranquila que el saiyajin solo se limitó a sentarse en la silla ofrecida por Bruce mientras que Lex mirando fijamente en el saiyajin con seriedad mientras los héroes mirando atentamente lo que iba a decir el nuevo invitado.

-"Me presento Son Gokú, yo soy Bruce Wayne, uno de los representantes de la liga de la justicia ante la Onu y él hombre sentado frente a él, es Lex Luthor, el representante de la Onu ante la Liga de la justicia, una organización de Héroes que custodian en este mundo y te queremos agradecerte de haber neutralizado a Mongul y sus secuaces en el nombre de la Liga"- dijo el caballero de la noche de forma agradecida formal que Hal Jordan solo sonrió y le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento al igual que los demás héroes menos Constantine que está mirando fijamente al saiyajin al igual que J'onn J'onzz alias Martian manhunter que está tratando de leer la mente del saiyajin pero no puede.

-"Si quiere leer mi mente solo pídemelo"- dijo el saiyajin de forma seria al marciano dejando sorprendido a todos los presentes.

-"Lo siento, pero lo hice para ver si eres de fiar"- fue la respuesta seria del marciano que a Gokú le hacía recordar a su amigo y rival Píccoro, él solo se limitó a aceptar sus disculpas.

-"Ya veo, pero antes de que hagan algo, al menos quiero saber en dónde estoy "- fue la propuesta de Gokú a los héroes presentes que Luthor le hizo un gesto a Batman que aceptara y éste asintió para hablarle a Gokú.

-"Acepto pero con la condición de que me digas con lujo de detalles quién eres en verdad"- Bruce le hizo esa condición que el saiyajin solo asintió.

-"Tienes un punto, soy todo oído"- terminó de decir Gokú para que Ciborg haga unas tecleada en el mesón de la sala de reunión de la Liga de la justicia para encender una pantalla gigante mostrando el planeta Tierra.

-"Gokú tú estás en el planeta Tierra…."- Ciborg siguió con la historia del planeta, sus guerras y esas cosas hasta que…

NDA: ANTES DE QUE EMPEZARAN LA HISTORIA ESA, LOS HÉROES YA SE PRESENTARON CON GOKÚ ANTES DE QUE BRUCE SE PRESENTARAN. LO OTRO ESTOS SON LOS ACONTECIEMIENTOS DEL EVENTO DE LOS NUEVOS 52, NO ME HE LÉIDO REBIRTH EN LA CUAL, NO ESTÁ SUPES POST CRISIS NI MANHANTAN ULTRA OP SIN EXPLICACION ALGUNA NI EL EVENTO DE DARKSEID WAR.

Gokú vio en la pantalla, los orígenes de la llamada liga de la justicia que, cuyo fundadores lucharon para contener a un tirano llamado Darkseid cosa que lo derrotaron de momento y no atacó más a la Tierra por el momento, vio a los fundadores de dicha organización de héroes como Bruce Wayne alias Batman, Diana alias Wonder Woman que el saiyajin y Jonathan miraron a la mujer en cuestión estando nerviosa y sonrojada por la mirada de su amado Hijo y… del saiyajin, Jonathan quedó como "Mi madre fue una superheroína, wow…" se quedó sin rencor, es más está más feliz para presumir a sus compañeros que su madre es una heroína, en el caso de Gokú se dijo "Ahora tiene sentido todo, tiene super fuerza, es hermosa, heroína, hermosa, pelea con majestuosidad, hermosa, espera, ¿Cuántas veces pensé que es hermosa?" fue lo que pensó el saiyajin con un tinte rojo, no niega que ella es hermosa, fuerte y una heroína pero lo dejó de lado para seguir con la historia porque vio a Barry Allen alias Flash, el mismísimo Ciborg y Green Lantern como los fundadores de dicha organización, pero vio algo que lo hizo mirar serio y se tensó a más no poder, vio a un tipo de capa roja, la misma vestimenta azul entera con una "S" al medio, miró casi con odio esa silueta en que sale el hombre de acero salvando a la gente y resaltando en el grupo de la llamada liga de la justicia, Bruce se percató de la seriedad y la casi mirada de odio del invitado al ver a Clark Kent, pero logró disimularlo, otros que se dieron cuenta de eso también fue Luthor que levantó una ceja, como también Kara-P y Kara-S que sintieron el cuerpo del saiyajin tensarse mucho al ver a Clark o su primo Kal-El en el caso de Kara-S como también en Kara-P.

Pero continuando con el relato de Ciborg, vio también a los siete héroes salvando al mundo de diferentes amenazas como también la llegada de nuevos héroes y villanos que se cambiaron al lado bueno en el caso de Lex Luthor, pero…

-"Después de esos acontecimientos, las cosas se volvieron normales o en control después de la invasión de Darkseid como la invasión de Brainiac, Doomsday y entre otros villanos que aparecieron con el pasar del tiempo tanto grupal como individual, pero.."- se detuvo ahí Ciborg para que Bruce continuara con el relato.

-"Llegó un monstruo fuera del entendimiento de nosotros, él estaba en una liga mayor al de nosotros…"- pausó el caballero de la noche para enfocar la pantalla en un ser idéntico al llamado Clark Kent que Gokú miró con los ojos abiertos al ver la cara conocida de ese ser, una de psicópata que mata a todo el que se lo cruza…

-"Lo llamamos, Superman Primer… él dijo que venía de la Tierra Prima para matar a Clark y ser él como el único Superman del multiverso…"- dijo el caballero de la noche serio mientras Diana apretaba sus puños tratando de contener sus lágrimas al recordar lo que hizo ese monstruo con la isla Amazona y… con Clark, el padre de su hijo.

Batman iba a decir algo más pero….

-"Dime, ¿Qué hizo éste en tu mundo?"- preguntó el saiyajin conteniendo su ira al máximo al ver la imagen de Superman Prime dejando sorprendido a los demás héroes por el repentino cambio de Gokú al ver a Prime en la pantalla.

-"Te diré que al oponernos a la idea de entregar a Clark para que lo mate porque somo una unidad de héroes protegiendo este mundo, hicimos frentes, pero él era tan poderoso que les dio una paliza a las dos Kara como si nada junto con el capitán átomo, Diana, Clark entre otros, pero él no solo se limitó a buscar a Clark sino, mató a gente que se ponía en el camino, casi diezmó a un poco más de la mitad de las personas del planeta, mataron a las amazonas que eran la familia de Diana sin romper a sudar e hicimos que Clark entrenara mientras tratábamos de ganar tiempo y…. debido a que las Amazonas fueron aniquilados, Nuestro Clark le fue a hacer frente al prime para vengarse de la familia de su futura esposa y con eso… concibieron un hijo que es Jonathan"- reveló Batman dejando con los ojos abiertos en el saiyajin por tal revelación dejando sonrojada y apenada a la pobre Diana como lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-"Mamá… ¿mi papá murió?"- preguntó el chico con sorpresa por aquella revelación que su madre abrazó a su hijo mientras ambos están llorando que ella solo le responde.

-"Así es… Jonathan, Superman es tu padre y tus tías están frente a ti"- el saiyajin quedó en silencio y su ira apenas conteniéndose por la revelación que el prime estuvo aquí en este planeta.

-"Mi papá, ¿un héroe como mamá?"- era la pregunta del pequeño Jonathan Kent aun sorprendido por la revelación de que es hijo de un kriptoniano y de una amazonas en la que ambos son superhéroes que pelearon de forma valiente para derrotar a ese monstruo feroz.

Gokú se pudo tranquilizar un poco al ver que ese tal Clark Kent no era malo sino ese con quien peleó y le ganó bajo un alto costo.

-"Una vez que Superman se enfrentó a él, la pelea fue a muerte sabiendo Clark que no debe contenerse ante tal monstruo psicópata de su su contraparte…"- y así siguió con el relato de la pelea de Superman de este mundo contra el prime, la pelea hacía temblar la Tierra como también en otros planetas del sistema solar hasta que Superman de este mundo lo atrajo a una montaña de kriptonita que, a pesar de que iba a ser su muerte ahí, lo hizo para salvar el mundo y el universo en sí, pero al primer no le afectó en lo más mínimo dejando moribundo ya a ese Clark Kent empalándolo en una punta de kriptónita, Clark en su último aliento, introdujo un dispositivo en el pecho de Prime para crear un agujero de gusano mandando al prime a otro universo no sin antes de que el mencionado psicópata le hiciera un especie de quemadura de cerebro con su visión calorífica matando al Superman del presente con una sonrisa y así se terminó de proyectar el pasado de los héroes de este mundo.

-"Este es el mundo en donde perteneces Gokú, Superman se sacrificó por este mundo al mandar al Prime a otro universo con quien ese hacerles frent"- terminó de decir el caballero de la noche muy serio, los demás héroes guardaron silencio por la heroica muerte de su compañero, primo, futuro esposo y amigo, Clark Kent alias Superman.

Gokú solo está en silencio con los ojos cerrados meditando lo que acabó de ver y escuchar, aquí se perdió vidas inocentes y de héroes para contener a ese ser llamado Superman Prime, una vez que pasó ese rato de silencio, Luthor decidió hablar.

-"Son Gokú, ya sabes de nosotros, ahora es tu turno, J' onn". El detective marciano asintió a las palabras y se acercó al saiyajin.

-"Si me permites"- Gokú asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería el marciano y bajó la barrera de ki que lo protege de ataques mentales y el detective marciano sacó una especie de casco para ponérselo en su cabeza y sincronizar los recuerdos de Gokú desde lo más suprimidos de su mente evitando lo íntimo si es que estuvo casado.

NDA: EL ARCO DE BROLY CANON NO SE INCLUIRÁ EN LOS RECUERDOS DEL SAIYAJIN. PERO SI HARÉ USO DEL PERSONAJE EN CAPÍTULOS POSTERIORES.

La pantalla del salón de reuniones de la atalaya hizo presencia para todos mirar atentamente el pasado del héroe que salvó la Tierra de Mongul y sus esbirros.

-"Kakarotto, no mires a la luna llena"- dijo un hombre idéntico a Goku pero con una cicatriz en la mejilla y con su mano en el vidrio de una nave redonda mientras el pequeño Gokú con una armadura similar a su padre miraba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras su madre miraba dolor al despedirse de su hijo de este modo.

-"Si nada pasa aquí, tu padre Bardock irá a por ti en un planeta llamado Tierra"- dijo su madre llorando llamada Gine, los héroes vieron que la madre de Gokú es muy hermosa y su padre, un hombre rudo pero paternal por así decirlo y así, la nave de Gokú se fue del planeta Vegita en dirección a la Tierra.

Vemos a un Gokú siendo recogido por Son Gohan que le puso el nombre ya conocido por todos, Diana se dio cuenta que su verdadero nombre es Kakarotto, recordó cuando se encontraron por primera vez, escuchó a Gokú decir algo de saiyajin, pero dejó eso de lado y vio como él se cayó en un barranco y se golpeó la cabeza perdiendo su memoria de sus padres, solo pasó parte de su infancia con Son Gohan hasta que de una mirada con la luna llena, se puso en blanco hasta que vio a su abuelo muerto, pasaron los años y Gokú conoció a Bulma dejando con una mirada de admiración en algunos héroes jóvenes masculino como también los celos de Diana, kara-S y Kara-P al ver que esa Bulma trató de conquistarlo mostrando sus bragas a ese inocente Gokú que este ni se inmutó, entonces Bulma le habló de las esferas del dragon y el comienzo de las aventuras de la búsqueda de dichas esferas, salto en el tiempo, la pelea contra Pilaf y su pandilla, los nuevos amigos y conocidos hasta el entrenamiento con el maestro Roshi, el torneo y Gokú con tan solo 13 años más o menos llegó a la final contra Jackie Chun perdiendo por poco, Uranai Baba y su torneo, el reencuentro de Gokú y su abuelito dejando conmocionadas a las heroinas al ver a un pequeño Gokú llorando al ver a su abuelito.

-"Es un recuerdo muy hermoso, Gokú"- se decía para sí mismo Diana en la cual, Powergirl y Supergirl pensaron lo mismo, salto en el tiempo, la patrulla roja y derrota en manos de Gokú dejando con un "wow" en Jonathan, una hazaña increíble a pesar de ser joven, el segundo torneo y perdiendo en la final contra Tien.

La llegada de Piccolo daimaku y la muerte de Krillin, el enojo de Gokú como la pelea, el agua ultrasagrada y el segundo Round, la pelea fue monstruosa con una ciudad destruida de un solo golpe por el rey demonio Piccoro que Gokú se lo tankeó dejando con los ojos muy abierto en los presentes, la derrota de Piccolo, salto en el tiempo, entrenando con kami-sama.

El torneo, la promesa de Milk para celos de las chicas interesadas en el saiyajin, Gokú se casó porque se lo prometió a esa chica sin saber su significado, pero en fin, el saiyajin ganó esa pelea contra Piccoro Jr con una pelea al todo o nada y así pasó el tiempo de paz, Gkú y Milk se casaron y tuvieron un hijo llamado Gohan.

-"Mira mami, Gokú también tuvo un hijo, me gustaría tener un hermanito como él"- dijo Jonathan dejando muy roja a su madre por las palabras de su hijo.

-"Es muy pronto, Hijo"- responde la amazona aun sonrojada por lo dicho por su hijo que las dos kriptoniana solo miraron de forma seria esa escena.

Entonces cuando Gokú presentó a su hijo a sus amigos, llegó un saiyajin que se conoció como Radizt, afirmando ser hermano mayor de Gokú, se le mandó que destruyera la gente de este planeta para poder venderlo, algo que nunca pasó, entonces enojado el saiyajin mayor, tomó de rehén al hijo de su hernano, Gohan para proponerle traer 100 humanos muertos en un lapso de doce horas para liberar a su hijo y se fue, la cosa que pasó tal cual en la historia original con una violenta batalla, la ira de Gohan que logró hacerle daño a Radizt como la derrota de éste a un precio muy alto, la muerte de Son Gokú sacrificando su vida para salvar al planeta dejando en ese mundo sin antes de la advertencia de Radizt que dentro de un años vienen dos saiyajin más fuerte que él y los destruirán dejando en shock al namekiano y a los amigos de Gokú.

La muerte de Gokú afectó mucho en las chicas interesadas y una señal de respeto por parte de algunos héroes masculinos, otros escépticos para ver en que concluye el pasado de Gokú que lo vinculen en este mundo.

"Gokú es alguien honorable, le pediré disculpas más adelante" pensó Diana con una sonrisa secando sus lágrimas.

"Gokú" pensaron ambas Kara quedando más interesadas en Gokú por así decirlo, Zatanna quiere conocer a ese hombre y Dick con Koriand quieren aprender de él en el arte de las peleas y ser aún más fuerte en los Teen Titans, Conner solo mira para después ver si conocer al saiyajin o no.

La historia sigue con Gokú en el otro mundo que Kami-sama pidió a enma-daio-sama que, Gokú fuera a entrenar con kaio-sama para cruzar el camino de la serpiente y así pasó durante seis meses, entrenó con Kaio-sama y pasaron volando los seis meses para ver que fue revividos por las esferas del Dragón.

En la hora de la verdad, el saiyajin logró volver pero sus amigos muertos, solo quedó su hijo y Krillin, venció a Nappa con suma facilidad siendo asesinado por el príncipe de los saiyajin, Vegeta, los héroes quedaron disgustado por el compañerismo de Vegeta, entonces la lucha sangrienta de Gokú contra Vegeta se dio a inicio, la cosa se vieron muy pareja hasta que Vegeta le estaba ganando, Gokú usó el kaioken y se emparejaron las cosas en la pelea, el príncipe ya enojado decidió destruir la Tierra con su técnica más poderosa, el Garlick ho a plena potencia, se crearon tormentas y terremotos por el poder liberado por el príncipe saiyajin y Gokú usó su arma más poderosa, el kamehameha con el kaioken aumentado tres veces el choque de poderes hizo brillar el lugar y cuando Vegeta iba ganando, Gokú exclamó…

-"KAIOKEN AUMENTADO CUATRO VECES"- y el kamehameha le ganó la pulseada al Garlic Ho y mandó a Vegeta a los cielos a un Gokú ya desgastado por el exceso de poder del kaioken.

La cosa no se quedó ahí, Vegeta está vivo pero débil, usó su as bajo la manga, una luna artificial, lo lanzó al cielo y miró para transformarse en una criatura gigante llamado los Oozaru, el saiyajin Gokú se dio cuenta que él mató a su abuelo de acuerdo a lo que le contaron de eso hace un tiempo, pero cuando ya Gokú estaba a punto de morir por aplastamiento, apareció el gordo llamado Yajirobe para cortarle la cola y Gokú ya incapaz de pelear, Gohan recapacitó al recordar lo enseñado por Piccolo y se puso a pelear contra ya un debilitado Vegeta, Gokú le transfirió el poder de la naturaleza de la Tierra y la transformó en la Genkidama para lanzárselo a Vegeta y así fue pero aun así, Vegeta seguía en pie pero la cosa, Gohan le creció una cola y se transformó en Oozaru dejando en aprietos al príncipe, pero él logró cortarle la cola, al igual que Gokú, quedó incapaz de pelear y apenas arrastrándose para ir a la nave, Gokú le pidió a Krillin que no lo mate para tener una revancha con él cosa que el calvo cedió y así terminó la pelea contra Vegeta, ya después lo de Milk y la desaprobación de ésta por parte de las heroínas pasaron al salto del tiempo y Gokú viajando a Namek, antes fue su amiga Bulma, Gohan y Krillin.

Gokú entrenando si cesar de forma intensa en condiciones infernales hasta una gravedad de 100 veces a la de la Tierra dejando muy sorprendido a los héroes del por qué se hacía más fuerte y esa es una de las razones.

Gokú llegó a Namek y se enfrentó a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu derrotando a dos de ellos siendo aniquilados por Vegeta.

La pelea contra el líder de ese grupo fue especial, porque primero iba ganando Gokú y el líder de ese grupo hizo una técnica de cambio y la cosa quedó para abajo hasta que Vegeta lo dejó seriamente herido y Gokú recuperó su cuerpo ya herido, lo mandaron a una cámara de recuperación y Krillin con Gohan escaparon con las esferas mientras Vegeta dormía, el error es que Vegeta sabe detectarlo y se encuentran con el ser más despiadados de todos, Freezer el que destruyó el planeta Vegita él solo y cagado de la risa dejando con intriga a los héroes dando gracias a sus dioses que Freezer no existe en este mundo, apenas pueden lidiar con seres como Darkseid, el prime o el mismo Brainiac entre otros.

Pero como la historia se centra en Gokú, el rato de recuperación pasó y Gokú se volvió más fuerte que antes para luego ir a la pelea contra Freezer, vio a Vegeta moribundo diciéndole a su rival que vengara a los saiyajin de Freezer y murió asesinado por el emperador del mal.

La pelea empezó Gokú y Freezer no se dan cuartel, ambos peleando a una velocidad monstruosa, Freezer le lanza una isla con la mente dando a entender que, ni Superman antes de entrenar le puede ganar a ese tirano, pero Gokú contra toda adversidad, da todo hasta lanzarle un kamehameha con el kaioken x 20.

NDA: HARÉ LO IMPORTANTE YA QUE USTEDES SABEN CON DETALLE TODO LO DE GOKÚ.

Pasó lo de la genkidama y Freezer vivo, los de la liga no se la podían creer, ese tirano es un hueso duro de roer, pero mató a Krillin cosa que causó la ira del saiyajin, tanto fue la ira hacia el tirano que, a causa de eso, le dio el empujón para transformarse en el super saiyajin dejando en shock a todos lo héroes.

-"Ese Gokú superó sus límites"- exclamó Flash al ver la transformación del super saiyajin, se vio un tipo imponente y la pelea se reanudó para ser más violenta que antes.

Gokú derrota a Freezer y Namek explota.

Pasaron los años y Gokú llegó a la Tierra viendo a un chico llamado Trunks avisándole que viene del futuro y que unos androides vendrán en unos tres años más, también diciendo que es Hijo de Bulma y Vegeta que los héroes casi caen ante semejante revelación, pero Gokú moriría de una enfermedad al corazón pero por suerte, se descubrió la cura.

Pasó el tiempo y los regaños de Milk fueron frecuentes, la pelea con los androides y la enfermedad de Gokú, Salto en el tiempo y despertado para ir a la habitación del tiempo para entrenar, se enteró que Cell absorbió a 17 y falta 18, la rubia esa para completar su perfección, salió Vegeta y Trunk, Gokú y Gohan entran haciéndose más fuerte pero el potencial del hibrido en más alto que uno puro dejando con sorpresa en los héroes, Luthor interesado en eso de lo híbrido por el bien del planeta y Batman serio.

Salto en el tiempo, el torneo de Cell empieza, Gokú vs Cell, la pelea fue pareja hasta que Cell se pasó por el arco del triunfo las reglas y peleó a muerte con el saiyajin, Gokú se rindió e hizo que Gohan peleara con él dejando miradas desaprobatoria en Diana, ni loco haría algo así con su hijo, pero Gokú sabía del potencial de Gohan pero había un problema, Gohan no tiene esa sangre saiyajin de las peleas, Cell lo estaba masacrando hasta que Piccoro le hizo entrar en razón a él, pidió a Krillin las semillas pero Cell no se lo permitió y creó cell jr, estaban masacrando a los guerreros Z, Gohan vio como 16 se sacrificó en vano y se enojó pasando al ssj2, la pelea dio otro vuelco, Gohan aniquiló a los cell jr de un solo golpe y Cell descubrió el verdadero significado del miedo, Gohan SSJ2 lo tenía de rodillas, su padre le ordenó terminar la pelea de una vez y Gohan hizo caso omiso, Cell volvió a su estado imperfecto al vomitar a 18, entonces sin más, se hizo bomba que en 10 segundos, el planeta se hará pedazos y si lo tocan, será peor dejando impotente y lleno de culpa.

Gokú miró seriamente a Cell, herido porque no comió la semilla y miró a sus amigos para sonreir, se iba a sacrificar y así fue dejando con lágrimas vivas a Kara-P y kara-S por el acto que hizo el saiyajin, Diana solo miró a Gokú con admiración y una sonrisa cálida, ese hombre hizo mucho por el planeta donde vive y es muy bondadoso hasta con sus enemigos.

Como la serie es, los sacrificio son en vano por así decirlo, Cell volvió más fuerte y el kamehameha destructor de sistema estelar contra el kamehameha padre e hijo, la cosa fue a favor de Cell hasta que los demás guerreros Z ayudaron, Vegeta le dio el golpe distractor y Gohan lo derrotó desintegrándolo dando fin a la vida de Cell.

Gokú muerto por siete años y volvió por un día a la Tierra para el torneo y se enteró que tiene otro hijo idéntico a él dejando más cautivada a Diana al ver la escena de padre e hijo al igual que las kriptonianas, incluyendo a Zatanna, Koriand solo sonrió imaginándose a ella llevando una niña de él y de Dick Grayson como padre.

La cosa Ahora es la batalla contra Majim Buu, el inicio, la pelea y el clímax, Gokú vs Vegeta en ssj2 como la transformación del SSJ3 de Gokú haciéndose una pregunta entre todos los héroes.

"¿Cuál es el límite de un saiyajin?" se preguntaron todos, Jonathan más admirando a Gokú por las hazañas de su mundo.

La fusión de vegitto, la destrucción de la Tierra a manos de Kid Buu, la pelea final en el planeta Kaio, la genkidama universal y la derrota de Majim Buu a manos de Gokú, la Tierra se volvió en paz hasta que fue el cumpleaños de bulma, Gokú entrenando en el planeta Kaio y la llegada del dios destructor Bill aparentando un gato humanoide morado, Gokú peleó a full power pero Bill lo derrotó con dos simples golpe, una hazaña increíble, el objetivo de Bill es encontrar al supersaiyajin fase dios, la escena del cumpleaño de Bulma pasó como en la historia original, Bill quería destruir el sistema solar por un pudín y la falta de respeto de los guerreros Z hasta que apareció Gokú, pidieron a Shen Long por el deseo del super saiyajin fase dios y el dios dragon le contó todo acerca de la leyenda y el ritual a seguir, cinco saiyajin de corazón puro deben entrelazar sus manos y concentrar su corazón para convocar al supersaiyajin dios.

Primero no funcionó porque faltaba uno, pero Videl salvó el día diciendo que iba a ser mamá, Gohan Feliz y Gokú contento, entonces concentraron sus corazones y el ritual se dio por inicio, el planeta entero presenció el las alteraciones del clima dando la bienvenida a un Gokú con su nuevo estado del super saiyajin dios, su cuerpo más delgado y una apariencia roja al igual que su cabello y ojos, entonces las pelea se dio inicio entre Gokú y Bill.

La pelea desde el principio a fin fue a favor del destructor, Gokú se estaba adaptando más al estado de dios que cuando pelearon en el espacio, chocaron sus puños creando una onda expansiva destruyendo todo a su paso, hubo otro choque de puños y el universo está temblando y ya en la tercera, el universo entero, el más allá iban a desaparecer por el choque del tercer puño, pero Gokú lo salvó golpeando en el mismo ángulo con la misma fuerza dejando en cero el daño colateral, pero después lanzaron sus poderes causando la misma onda expansiva haciendo iluminar el universo entero, pero Bill esta vez eliminó ese poder usando "todo" su poder, la pelea siguió y Gokú volvió a su estado del super saiyajin, pero había un detalle, el poder alcanzado del súper saiyajin fase dios es uno con Gokú, o sea el ki divino lo alcanzó, siguió la pelea y Gokú logró salvar la Tierra otra vez pero fue derrotado por Bill, el destructor se hizo el dormido y Whiss agradeció que Bill jugara con ellos y se fue.

Pasaron seis meses, Gokú y Vegeta está entrenando con whiss en el planeta de Bill para superar el poder de los dioses, Bulma alertó whiss por el comunicado de su báculo para decir que Freezer resucitó y quiere destruir la Tierra, llegaron allá y Freezer peleó contra Gokú hasta que se pusieron en serio, Freezer llegó a su forma Golden gracias a su entrenamiento y Gokú al ssj Blue, la pelea fue a favor de Freezer pero al no estar acostumbrado a su nueva forma, se desgastó dando ganador a Gokú, pero como es confiado el saiyajin, bajó su guardia y fue atravesado por un rayito de Sorbet, Whiss le advirtió de eso, pero Vegeta peleó y se transformó en ssj Blue, le ganó a Freezer pero éste destruyó la Tierra, la cosa es que Whiss con el poder de la trama, sacó un ex deus machine y derrotaron a Freezer.

Pasó el tiempo, Gokú y Vegeta entrenando, hasta que apareció Champa, el hermano de Bill y destructor del universo 6, el torneo y las peleas resaltantes, la de Hit versus Vegeta y luego Hit versus Gokú, Ganó Hit en ambas sin usar las técnicas de asesinato, pero el premio de lo llevó Monaka dejando con un FacePalm en los héroes.

Pasó el tiempo y la saga de Black se hizo presente, Batman quedó más serio al ver una contraparte malvada de Gokú y lo peligroso que es, pero se dio cuenta que Black Gokú es nada menos que Zamasu, Flash sabe sobre viajes en el tiempo y esas líneas no se alteraron sino que se crearon una tras otras a causa de eso, la pelea de Black concluyó pero el alma de Zamasu se expandió por todo el universo traspasando línea temporal, Gokú usó el botón que le dio Zeno-sama y el del futuro apareció, los héroes no podían creer que un petiso infantil sea el rey del todo de la dimensión de Gokú, pero se dieron cuenta del por qué cuando éste mandó todo al carajo dejando la nada misma en la dimensión de Trunk.

Viene el torneo del poder, los héroes vieron a los universos pelear en una lucha campal en que solo uno se salva, los universos iban desapareciendo hasta la pelea de Gokú vs Jiren, el gris humilló a Gokú ssjblue con el kaioken x20, hasta le mandó de vuelta la genkidama haciendo que Gokú sea consumido por su propia técnica, pero como Gokú en su instinto de sobrevivir, rompió otra vez el cascarón dando a conocer su estado del ultrainstinto dejando cada vez más boquiabierta a los héroes, Gokú siendo el más débil de su raza pasó a ser al hombre que llegó al superar a los dioses, la primera pelea la ganó Jiren, pero después de una pelea épica contra todos los universos, llegó la hora Final, Gokú vs Jiren, el saiyajin en su estado del ultrainstinto está dando pelea a Jiren, pero hay un problema, sus ataque no son suficiente para hacerle daño al gris que es muy poderoso, pero Gokú al darse cuenta de eso, puso su mente en blanco y de repente…

-"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- el aura de Gokú se formó similar a una galaxia mirando a Un jiren liberando su poder para dar fin a la pelea de una vez pero…

El aura plateada cubrió al saiyajin, Jiren vio como Gokú logró golpearlo muchas veces, el cabello de él se volvió plateado, los dioses se ponen de pie en señal de respeto porque un mortal los superó, el ultrainstinto perfecto, su cabello plateado, sus ojos y su aura lo hacía ver imponente con su mirada, los héroes estaban sin palabras, eso es algo fuera de lo común, un ser capaz de hacerles frente a ellos sin romper a sudar en ese estado, la pelea fue a favor de Gokú pero Jiren usó su máximo poder y las cosas estuvieron iguales, pero al final Gokú salió ganando, pero cuando iba a darle el punto final, Gokú sangró por su boca, llegó a su límite, el precio de no controlar al máximo ese estado, pero Freezer y 17 están en la plataforma y quedan menos de un minuto para terminar el torneo, Gokú y Freezer mediante un plan de arrojarse con Jiren lograron ganar el torneo dejando a 17 en la plataforma, el deseo fue revivir los universos destruidos al super dios dragón que así fue.

Las cosas en el torneo fueron en paz hasta que un día…..

Gokú encontró a un ser inconsciente, su armadura rasgada con una "S" en su pecho, lo héroes quedaron en shock, en silencio Gokú conteniendo su rabia, se arrepintió de ser bondadoso al poder atender a esa bestia causante de la destrucción de su universo…

-"Superman-prime"- dijo Kara-S en shock y ahora tenía sentido cuando su salvador los tildó de lacra a Zod y sus secuaces.

Diana vio que Gokú ayudó a Prime, el asesino de su amado Clark, pero no lo culpó, el hombre al parecer padeció de amnesia, se hizo amigos de los guerreros Z y de Gokú por el lapso de dos meses, las cosas iban de lo más bien hasta que un día…

-"No me das otra opción"- dijo el prime decepcionado que Gokú no lo apoyara en el plan Cero Superman por medio de super Shen Long, entonces, se fue a matar al supremo Kaio que se encontraba con Bill en un banquete, entonces si se muere el kaio, se muere el destructor, Whiss solo se marchó porque su misión concluyó de asesorar al dios destructor, Vegeta no pudo pelear porque el prime lo mató antes, masacró a Bulma, a todos los amigos y esposa de Gokú dejando al saiyajin peor, peor aún el primer destruyendo las esferas de cuatro estrellas tanto las de Namek como las de la Tierra, como también la de super shen long dejando a Gokú roto y vacío… pero su sed de venganza vino cuando Whiss por orden de Zeno entrenara a Gokú como nuevo Hakaishin en la habitación del tiempo creado por Whiss, ambos entrenando diez años equivalente a diez días mientras Primer está destruyendo el universo siete poco a poco por diversión, el día de la pelea llegó.

Gokú en su máximo poder, el estado del migatte no Gokui al máximo con el poder Hakaishin, hizo frente al prime, la pelea fue de lo más colosal que pasó en la historia del universo siete, ambos estaban a la par dándose patadas y combos como destruyendo planetas en el camino, tal como pasó en el manga de dragon Ball super cuando Bill peleó contra Champa, pero de un vuelco, Gokú destruyó la armadura de Prime dándole duro dejándolo desfigurado al prime.

-"Este es por Bulma"- Golpe. –"Por Gohan"- Golpe. –"Por Goten"- otro Golpe. –"Por Milk"- Otro Golpe más. –"Por Vegeta…"- otro golpe y en toda su ira le lanzó una ráfaga de golpe dejándolo mal herido y sin la oportunidad de sanarse por la estrella amarilla, el saiyajin extendió su mano y una bola hakai se hizo presente.

-"¿últimas palabras?"- lo dijo con el odio que sentía hacia él que el Prime solo sonrió.

-"Eres patético, ¿heroes? Mis pelotas, eres un monstruo igual que yo"- decía de forma sádica el Superman Prime que el saiyajin titubeó un poco por las palabras de ese ser, Prime vio esa oportunidad de descuido y le lanzó su visión calorífica que el saiyajin logró cubrirse pero un golpe a plena potencia mandó a volar al saiyajin, ya su poder desgastado a causa de la energía Hakaishin, porque lo iba a desaparecer de la existencia, pero ese poder no lo ha podido controlar aun, pero si el migatte no Gokui, pero el Prime se recuperó por completo gracias a una estrella amarilla, lo tomó del cuello aun ya debilitado Gokú.

-"Será tu fin, lástima, serías un buen aliado"- terminó de decir el primer hasta que…

PRIMER CAPITULO… ESO PASÓ…

Gokú hizo la genkidama y logró derrotar al primer borrándolo de la existencia para siempre, pero eso causó un agujero de gusano absorbiendo a Gokú y la pantalla quedó en blanco…

El detective marciano no aguantó esa información ya que al sentir la rabia del saiyajin y los recuerdos, lo hizo caer inconscientes mientras Gokú hizo aparecer el aura Hakaishin, sus ojos sin pupilas y maldiciéndose lo confiado que fue al no matar al prime.

Diana al ver que el lugar está temblando, no solo el lugar sino el mundo entero, miró a un Gokú enojado y lágrimas le salieron en los ojos, vio que él está en pena.

-"Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, amigos"- decía culpándose a si mismo el saiyajin por lo que pasó, su aura se hizo tan poderosa que el suelo empezó a desintegrarse, pero de repente…

-"Gokú….."- fue una voz suave y cálida.

-"Gokú, prometiste estar conmigo"- fue otra voz de un niño que le salvó la vida.

-"Gokú, no estás solo"- fue otra voz suave y cálida, es nada menos que Diana junto a su hijo, extendieron su mano al igual que Kara-S y Kara-P.

-"No lo estarás, nunca"- fue la voz de la Kriptoniana de este mundo mientras que la de Tierra dos asintió.

-"Nunca lo estarás"- dijo un Barry Allen apoyando a las chicas y al niño cosa que Koriand, Dick, Conner y Zatanna hicieron lo mismo, ese hombre sufrió mucho hasta ahora y eso es algo que debe cargar el resto de sus días.

El saiyajin volvió a su estado normal, cansado por ese poder y los temblores cesaron, miró a sus nuevos amigos y cayó de rodillas siendo ayudado por las dos Kara…

-"Llévenselo a la celda de espera"- las chicas iban a protestar pero Hal Jordan hizo el gesto de "hazlo" a las dos y lo hicieron de mala gana, una vez que salieron con Gokú del salón de reunión, Batman dio la palabra.

-"Debe ser recluido en la zona fantasma o el OA"- fue lo que dijo Bruce dejando indignada a Diana.

-"¿Cómo eso Bruce, Gokú está solo en este mundo, necesita a alguien que esté con él"- fueron las palabras de una amazona indigna que Jonathan miró a su madre preocupada.

-"No lo entiendes Diana, él solo fue capaz de vencer al Superman-Prime, maldita sea, si se vuelve malo como pasó con Black Gokú, ¿Qué harás?"- fue el argumento del caballero de la noche a Diana que se indignó más.

-"No puedo creer lo que quieres hacer, Bruce, nos salvó el culo a cada uno de nosotros, ¿así lo recompensas?"- el tono de la mujer maravilla aumentó más que Luthor decidió meterse en la conversación.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Bruce esta vez, no pondremos el riesgo del planeta Tierra y el universo entero por un tipo inestable emocionalmente"- dijo Lex con seriedad dejando más tenso el lugar.

-"No puedo creer lo que quieren hacer ustedes dos, nos salvó, es un hombre bondadoso, debes al menos darle una oportunidad"- dijo Barry Allen que Bruce está firme en su resolución.

-"Lo siento, pero no me arriesgaré, o lo llevamos a la zona fantasma con Zod y Faora o a OA"- terminó de decir Batman que Hal Jordan.

-"Zona fantasma, OA no está para retener a un tipo como él"- fue lo que dijo el linterna verde dejando más en shock e indignado a Diana, Zatanna, Koriand y Dick, Billy alias Shazam, o sea son pocos los que no están de acuerdo que le hagan eso a Gokú.

-"Los que están aquí, levanten la mano si están de acuerdo conmigo en llevar a Gokú y los dos kriptoniano a la zona fantasma"- fueron las palabras de Batman que Hal Jordan, Lex Luthor, Constantine, Conner kent, la liga de la justicia de américa en su mayoría, más Ciborg, J´onn quedó neutral ante eso porque sabe del dolor del saiyajin, pero lo lamentable, la mayoría optó por mandar a Gokú a la zona fantasma.

-"Está hecho, Gokú irá a la zona fantasma junto a Zod y Faora"- fueron las frías palabras de Bruce llegando junto a Luthor y los fundadores mientras Diana y su hijo están mirando con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su salvador tratado como una amenaza, el mundo que salvó, lo pagó de ese modo.

Las kriptonianas están indignadas por la decisión de llevar a Gokú con Zod y Faora a la zona fantasma, una dimensión casi imposible para salir.

-"No puedo creer que hagan eso"- exclamó indignada Supergirl tildando a su salvador una amenaza para el universo según unos pocos.

-"Deberían estar medio mundo ahí, Bruce"- exclamó Powergirl más indignada pero no podía hacer nada, se deicidió y no hay vuelta atrás, pero cuando iban a usar la fuerza Diana, las dos karas y los que están a favor de dejar a Gokú en este mundo, el saiyajin los detuvo.

-"Tiene razón Bruce, soy una amenaza, los entiendo y no les guardo rencor para nada"- dijo el saiyajin frente a Bruce y Luthor de forma normal y a los ojos.

-"Así que llévenme a la zona fantasma"- terminó de decir Gokú dejando peor a los simpatizante de dejar a él en este mundo.

-"Pero Gokú…"- Decía Jonathan llorando al ver a su amigo que fue silenciado por la sonrisa del saiyajin.

-"Descuida, de una u otra forma, cumpliré mi promesa, sé fuerte y hermoso como tu madre"- terminó de decir el saiyajin dejando a Diana mirándolo, él le secó sus lágrimas.

-"Nos conocimos poco, pero lo pasé bien mientras duró, gracias al igual que ustedes dos…"- no pudo terminar ya que Supergirl dijo.

-"No estarás mucho tiempo ahí Gokú, te lo prometo"-

-"Si, recuerda que nunca estarás solo"- dijo Powergirl al saiyajin que éste solo sonrió.

Se abrió el portal hacia la zona fantasma en la que Gokú, Zod y Faora entraron en dicho lugar, una vez dentro, el portal se cerró, cuyo dispositivo quedó en manos de Batman, Diana se marchó del lugar en silencio junto a su hijo, se fueron a su casa al igual que las dos Kara se fueron a sus respectivos hogares como así los demás héroes dejando a Batman y Luthor solo.

-"¿hicimos lo correcto, Bruce?"- preguntó el calvo multimillonario a su "socio" por así decirlo.

-"Solo el tiempo lo dirá"- terminó de decir el caballero de la noche dando por terminado el día.

Fin del capítulo 5…

Nda: Bueno, es una decisión muy difícil que tomé, pero como dije este no es el fin de este fics.

Así que esperen como termina esto para hacer los arcos.

EN esta plataforma, la gente no pidió harén, así que ésta es la última vez, por ahora no hay haren, ustedes dependen de lo contrario. Eso.

Sería la última que pida eso.


	7. Chapter 6

NDA: Bueno, han pasado como mucho tiempo en sí, ahora que estamos aquí, así que empecemos.

No soy dueño de nada de nada, solo escribo por Hobbie.

Capítulo 6: "El Aliado de Kriptón y el inicio de una relación"

Gokú ya dentro de la zona fantasma junto a los dos kriptonianos como Dru Zod y Faora, miraron el lugar y el portal de la zona fantasma que da a la Tierra se cerró.

Gokú solo se quedó en silencio sin moverse del lugar mirando la zona fantasma a sus alrededores mientras que Zod y Faora solo se sentaron porque saben de este lugar y lo tormentoso es quedar recluido por años en aquel lugar descubierto por los kriptonianos.

El azabache seguía mirando dándole la espalda a los dos que vinieron con él para luego sentir varias presencias y la mayoría inferior a la suya, caminó un poco y miró abajo y está sobre una gran roca flotando, cuando miró por encima de la gran roca, vio un vacío que lo hacía recordar al reino del vacío cuando peleó el torneo del poder hace un tiempo atrás y miró hacia arriba y vio grandes bloques de rocas con varios prisioneros peligrosos que fueron derrotados por Superman o por la Liga de la justicia, aquellos que no se podían contener ni en prisiones planetarias o en OA, este lugar es la última opción para los héroes por sobre aquellos que no pueden contener o amenazas más allá del tipo Omega como en el caso de él.

"Así que esto es la zona Fantasma" pensó el saiyajin serio por fuera, pero por dentro algo triste pero sabía que se lo tenía más que merecido, es el mundo de ellos, no de él y eso solo lo dejó más triste de haber sido muy bondadoso con sus enemigos pensando que pueden cambiar pero eso sí, tiene esa habilidad de percibir las intenciones de los demás, pero él, era muy confuso pasó a ser alguien de buen pasar a uno despiadado, psicópata y desagradecido.

"Si tan solo…." No pudo terminar de pensar el saiyajin porque…

-"¿Así que te gusta el lugar que pasarás el resto de tu vida hasta morir?"- preguntó un Zod muy irónico al saiyajin que éste no respondió a la pregunta del general kriptoniano.

-"Oye, deberías al menos responder al general"- dijo Faora algo molesta al azabache que éste la ignoró.

-"Déjalo Faora, él salvó el planeta y los mismos lo condenaron acá, vaya gratitud que le dieron"- dijo el general más sarcástico para después tener un silencio sepulcral.

-"Así que este lugar es una dimensión aparte"- dijo el saiyajin de forma afirmativa que sacó una sonrisa irónica en ambos kriptoniano.

-"Hasta que acertó, ¿Qué viene ahora?, ¿un plan para escapar?"- dijo Zod con más sarcasmo sacando una risa amarga en su compañera y pareja actual mientras que el saiyajin al escuchar eso, solo empezó a reírse de forma leve porque eso le trajo recuerdo.

-"¿por qué la risa?"- preguntó de forma seca Faora que el saiyajin responde.

-"Recuerdos"-

-"Ya veo, esos recuerdos que te condenó de por vida en este lugar, esos idiotas le temen a que alguien sea más fuerte que toda la Liga junta"- dijo de forma burlesca Zod que el saiyajin solo está tranquilo pero…

-"O... por la idiotez de dejar con vida al Superman más psicópata que vi en mi vida y por esa decisión, lo perdiste todo, ¿verdad?"- fue lo que volvió a decir Zod hiriendo una fibra sensible al saiyajin que éste se volteó y miró con ira a Zod con Faora que ellos pensaron que lo iban a aniquilar, pero vieron el cambio del azabache a uno lamentado para mirar al suelo apretando sus puños con impotencia.

-"Es por eso… que no los culpo de nada por la decisión que tomaron ellos"- dijo con enojo de sí mismo Gokú porque sabe muy bien del porqué de la decisión de los héroes.

-"Por eso es que no opusiste fuerza, habían gente que te querían darte otra oportunidad, pero evitaste algo peor, es patético, pero respetable al fin y al cabo"- fueron las palabras de la hermosa comandante Faora sería pero teniendo algo de lástima por el saiyajin.

-"Si, pero ustedes, ¿por qué no se defendieron?"- preguntó el saiyajin mirando a los dos kriptonianos que a Faora se le salió una vena en la sien.

-"¿Qué clase de preguntas es esa, eres idiota o te vas en taxi de pie?"- preguntó la mujer recordando un chiste de Flash cuando pelearon juntos hace un tiempo contra el Prime, pero eso de alianza se fue al carajo por aliarse con Mongul.

-"Puedo ser idiota o cabeza hueca, pero no dejo de lado las intenciones de las personas"- responde seriamente el azabache a los dos Kriptoniano que Zod quedó algo perplejo por ese comentario de su ex enemigo por así decirlo.

-"¿A qué quieres ir con esto Gokú?"- preguntó el ex general Zod al saiyajin mientras su pareja lo mira como si estuviera loco el azabache.

-"Sus intenciones a pesar de ser malas, lo hicieron por un motivo, en tus ojos como los de la mujer a tu lado y los demás que pelearon a tu lado ví esperanzas de recuperar algo, ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que querían recuperar?"- fue la pregunta sería del saiyajin que Zod solo se limitó a responder.

-"Mongul en tenía el hogar de Kriptón y nos la iba a dar si cumpliéramos su cometido, pero llegaste tú y destruiste la nave que llevaba el hogar de Kriptón, nuestro hogar"- fue la respuesta del general Kriptoniano mirando con algo de rencor al saiyajin, bueno, con mucho rencor al igual que Faora y eso Gokú lo sabía, entendía su rencor hacia él, pero está tranquilo.

-"¿Qué quería ese Mongul, por qué atacó la Tierra?"- volvió a preguntar el saiyajin que Faora decidió intervenir en esta conversación.

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, saiyajin, el general Zod ya te respondió el por qué y…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras Faora porque el mencionado a quien le tienen rencor en ese momento solo dijo.

-"¿Y si ese objeto de esperanza de ustedes está latente, me responderías la pregunta que te hice?"- fue la pregunta repentina del saiyajin dejando con sorpresa a los dos kriptoniano.

-"Espera, ¿Acaso dijiste que parte de Kriptón está vivo? ¿quieres vernos como idiotas o qué?"- preguntó de forma burlesca Zod y sintió que cada rato se está volviendo más débil por el collar de Kriptonita.

-"No, estoy hablando en serio"- dijo Gokú en respuesta a la pregunta del general Zod que éste miró a Faora y ella con una mirada cansada por el collar mencionado, decidió al final responder.

-"Te lo diré pero… no tengo las fuerza de permanecer en pie por el collar de Kriptonita"- dijo Zod de forma cansado y fatigado por lo del collar con el diamante verde de su planeta que es su debilidad junto al sol rojo y la magia, el saiyajin lanzó una especie de laser de ki rompiendo el collar y desintegrando la kriptonita de pasada, el saiyajin también sacó dos semillas en forma de habas verdes y se las dio a ambos.

-"Coman, se recuperarán y respondan a mi pregunta"- dijo el saiyajin serio porque sabe que ellos son mucho más débil que el Superman prime y puso su ki en guardia en caso que ellos peleen contra él aunque sabe muy bien que no lo harán.

Los dos kriptonianos miraron al saiyajin perplejo por esas dos semillas en forma de habas y decidieron comérselo y el efecto fue tal cual como dijo el saiyajin, sus heridas y energía se volvieron a la normalidad, Faora miró sus manos, miró al general que éste estaba con la misma reacción, sorprendido que esa semilla sea tan milagrosa.

-"Está bien, te diré qué es lo que quería Mongul… él nos dijo algo de reclutar a hombres Amazonas que fueron moneda de cambio el dios Hefesto, un dios forjador de armas y esas cosas que las mujeres amazonas hacían, unas reglas primitivas de mantener mujeres solamente en aquella isla destruida por el prime, pero al final, fue mera excusa, él quería algo que se llamaba la ecuación de la anti-vida"- revela Zod de forma seria mirando al saiyajin y como él es más honorable que el prime, su rencor no fue tanto como antes, sino tiene una pizca de esperanza en algo.

-"Ya veo, pero, ¿Qué es esa ecuación de la anti vida?"- preguntó algo más interesado el saiyajin sobre ese concepto o poder.

-"Bueno, por lo que escuché, es algo cuyo objetivo es apoderarse del libre albedrío de todo ser vivo en el universo y según Mongul, esa nave que capturó un enemigo llamado Brainiac, había encontrado que la fórmula estaba en la Tierra como también el lugar en donde viven los hombres amazonas, o sea un doble premio, algo que Darkseid también va por dicha ecuación"- fue la revelación de Zod serio que el saiyajin quedó con preguntas y quedó con respuestas a la vez.

-"Antes de terminar, ¿Qué tan fuerte es ese tal Darkseid?"- preguntó el saiyajin dejando más serio a los dos kriptonianos.

-"Le hizo frente por un periodo de tiempo al prime, pero salió mal herido en esa pelea y se dice que cuando se recupere, irá a por todo a la Tierra"- revela más el general que el saiyajin quedó entre emocionado y preocupado por la revelación de Zod.

"Así que hay seres que no pueden controlar ellos, Jonathan" pensó Gokú mirando a Zod que tomó una decisión.

-"Les mostraré algo"- dijo el saiyajin para sacar una cápsula de un estuche dejando perplejo a los dos kriptonianos, vieron como su ex enemigo apretó un botón y lanzó aquella capsula al suelo creando una cortina de humo, una vez que se disipó el humo, vieron una nave en forma circular con la puerta abierta quedando muy sorprendido por aquella tecnología.

-"Pasen por favor"- dijo el saiyajin que la pareja salió de su sorpresa y entraron al lugar, vieron que era algo acogedor y sería muy interesante investigar por aquella tecnología en manos de Gokú pero se detuvieron en seco por lo que vieron en medio de aquel lugar.

-"Esto…."- no pudo terminar de completar sus palabras Faora por lo que está viendo sus ojos que Zod terminó de decir su frase.

-"Es Kandor"- dijo Zod con una sorpresa muy grande al ver la ciudad de Kandor encogida por Brainiac antes de que Kriptón explotara y ahora está en sus ojos.

-"¿pero cómo…?-" preguntó Faora mirando al saiyajin que éste solo sacó una sonrisa genuina.

-"Digamos que antes de destruir la nave de Mongul, pude sentir el ki de muchos kriptonianos en esa especie de lámpara gigante que ustedes llaman Kandor, así que logré salvarlo y poder empezar de cero con su gente"- responde el azabache con una sonrisa tranquila dejando más sorprendido a los dos kriptonianos.

-"Pero… de nada sirve poner una ciudad aquí si no hay nada"- dijo Faora algo decepcionada que Zod entendió eso.

-"Si hubieses dicho antes eso, podríamos habernos defendido"- dijo Zod algo molesto pero no tanto por Gokú, sino por ellos, debieron hacer algo más para recuperar Kandor, pero como Gokú es Gokú estaba muy despreocupado.

-"De eso no hay problema, puedo hacerlo, tengo una promesa que cumplir y un motivo para seguir adelante"- dijo el saiyajin saliendo del lugar que Zod y Faora hicieron lo mismo en la cual, Gokú convirtió en cápsula dicha nave para luego guardárselo en su estuche de cápsula para decir.

-"Volveremos a la Tierra, les daré Kandor, pero con la condición de que nunca más invadan la Tierra o algo parecido, ¿queda claro?"- dijo como advertencia el saiyajin que Faora solo sonrió de forma sincera.

-"¿crees que sería estúpido de desperdiciar semejante oportunidad y más de ti que te declaro un hermano de Kriptón?"- preguntó emocionado Zod porque su hogar será devuelto en majestad y gloria que el saiyajin solo sacó una sonrisa.

-"Entonces, volveremos"- y con esas palabras, se transformó en super saiyajin blue ya que con eso es más que suficiente de hacer cierta técnica que hicieron con Gotenk en la pelea contra majim buu o el mismo super buu.

-"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- era el grito de Gokú en ssj Blue que el lugar está temblando y de un grito final, se creó un fuerte viento comprimido al frente del saiyajin que se creó una especie de portal dimensional que el saiyajin sintió los ki de la gente de la Tierra de esta dimensión.

-"Toquen mi hombro, nos iremos"- dijo el saiyajin serio que la pareja asintió e hicieron lo que dijo Gokú para luego éste último haga la tele transportación para salir de la zona fantasma que dicho portal se cerró de inmediato cuando Gokú se fue.

El tiempo en la zona fantasma no corría al mismo tiempo que en la realidad de la Tierra o del universo DC o el universo siete, digamos que el tiempo en la zona fantasma era similar que en la habitación del tiempo, Gokú y los dos Kriptonianos estuvieron cerca de dos horas en la Zona Fantasma mientras que en la Tierra pasó casi un mes desde que se fueron, es de noche y en un lugar muy particular, vemos a un niño, si, un niño que es el hijo del ya fallecido Clark Kent y de una sobreviviente a la extinción de su raza las amazonas, la ex princesa Diana de Temiscyra o la diosa de la guerra al haber derrotado a Ares hace un tiempo atrás antes de unirse a la liga de la justicia.

Ahora con el muchacho, desde que Gokú le hizo esa promesa que estaría con él sin importar qué, por eso desde ese día, Jonatan Kent iba todos los días al lugar en donde cayó Gokú pensando que ese día volvería con él e incluso puso una roca para poder sentarse y esperar creyendo firmemente que volvería el saiyajin.

Diana recordó todo lo que pasó Gokú cuando vio su vida ese día, pensaba todas las noches en eso, la forma en que las peleas se salían de control, pero salía victorioso e incluso sacrificó su vida dos veces por el bien de sus seres queridos y la Tierra.

"No debí haberte dejado en la zona fantasma, no debiste Gokú, mi hijo cree que volverás pero… a pesar de esa firme fe de él, te esperaré, quiero que mi hijo sea feliz" pensó la mujer maravilla con una mirada triste al ver a su hijo sentado mirando las estrellas esperando aquella venida de ese hombre que cambió su vida a ambos aunque se conocieron poco tiempo, pero le causó un gran impacto a Jonatan, ella junto a Flash como Powergirl y Supergirl como otros héroes de otros grupos a favor de que el saiyajin se quede con ellos en la Tierra, hacían lo posible en hacer cambiar a Bruce como a Lex que tienen la tecnología de Superman de crear un portal a la zona fantasma, pero ellos dos más lo que son mayoría en que se negaron a que regrese, seguían con la misma decisión porque es una amenaza y además como argumento fuerte, el mismo Gokú se entregó voluntariamente a que fuera encerrado en dicho lugar pero no por cuanto tiempo, eso no le dijo Batman ni Lex que ellos lo querían dejar ahí para siempre y eso a Diana lo molestó mucho como también a los héroes que estaban a favor de que el saiyajin regresara.

-"Y si es por eso, todos aquí deberíamos ser condenado a estar en la zona fantasma Bruce y eso lo sabes"- fue lo que dijo Diana de forma molesta al caballero de la noche que éste se mantenía firme en su decisión.

-"Él lo quiso así Diana, no actúes como loca quinceañera enamorada a primera vista"- fueron las crudas palabras de Batman que la amazona quedó en Shock y no dijo nada mientras que las dos Kara quedaron con una cara de sorpresa y algo celosas porque ambas quedaron interesada en conocer más al hombre que salvó el mundo y ellos lo están encarcelando porque no es un tipo de controlar si se va al lado del mal.

Diana recordaba eso y la hacía enojar mucho mientras recordaba la última discusión que pasó hace una semana.

"Casi un mes ha pasado desde aquel día, mi hijo sigue creyendo que él volverá" terminó de pensar y vio una estrella fugaz cayendo en la hermosa noche despejada con las estrellas brillando.

"Ese día mi hijo me dijo que pidiera un deseo… pero esta vez quiero creer… Vuelve por favor, por mi hijo… por mi" terminó de decir su deseo en sus pensamientos la hermosa Amazona, es verdad, admite que necesita a alguien que comparta con ella y su hijo, ese hombre que hizo brillar la sonrisa de su hijo, la que hizo volver a reír a ella, esa risa sincera y llena de alegría cuando vio lo idiota e ingenuo que es ese hombre, corazón puro y un gran guerrero de su raza, el último de los saiyajin en este mundo por ahora y cuando terminó de decir su deseo, una especie de portal brilló cerca del lugar en donde está Jonatan, Diana como buena madre que es, se acercó a su hijo y se puso delante de él de forma protectora y de repente se cerró, una vez que a Diana se le aclaró la vista antes de ver los seres frente a él, oyó una voz muy conocida para ella y Jonatan.

-"Así que estoy en el mismo lugar en donde caí, es el único lugar que recuerdo y sentir la presencia de un…"- no pudo terminar Gokú porque….

-"GOKÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"- y explotó… ok no… exclamó Jonatan al ver al escuchar la voz de su amigo y verlo en persona con esa sonrisa típica de él para saltar en el pectoral de su amigo y llorar a sollozos…

-"Sabía… sniff… sabía que volverías… sniff"- fueron las palabras entrecortadas del hijo de Diana que la mencionada quedó en shock y con los ojos bien abierto, se acercó al saiyajin para ver si lo que veía era cierto pero…

-"Vaya, sí que eres una caja de sorpresa Gokú"- dijo una voz que sacó de su trance a la mujer maravilla y miró a los dos enemigos que tuvo Clark y ella cuando se enfretaron, se puso en pose de pelea y cuando estaba a punto de atacar, el saiyajin se puso delante de ella mientras Jonatan seguía apagado en el pectoral de su amigo para que no se aleje de él.

-"¿por qué?"- preguntó Diana enojada que el saiyajin solo sonrió.

-"Hice una tregua con ellos dos"- responde Gokú a la amazona que ella no se cree las mentiras de esos dos Kriptoniano que casi lo mataron junto a Clark en una pelea.

-"No lo hagas Gokú, ¿acaso quieres cometer el mismo error que pasó en tu mundo con el Prime?"- preguntó Diana tratando de convencer a Gokú que éste solo tuvo una mueca de dolor que Diana se arrepintió de esa pregunta e iba a decir algo pero…

-"Tienes razón Diana, cometí errores en mi universo, pero vi en los ojos de ellos dos, esperanza, algo que yo también veo, ellos lucharon con Mongul porque él tenía algo que su raza fuera revivida"- dijo el saiyajin argumentando el por qué deja con vida a esos dos mientras que Zod y Faora quedaron quietos pero a la vez respetando más a Gokú por lo que está haciendo por ellos.

-"Por eso Diana, quiero darle esa esperanza a ellos"- terminó de decir Gokú para tomar un estuche con una cápsula, Jonatan vio eso y recordó aquel día que su amigo usó esa cápsulo en la que una nave gigante en forma esférica con patas de máquinas hizo presencia y así pasó dejando con los ojos muy abierto en Diana pero no dijo nada porque entraron y sacó algo que dejó con los ojos muy abierto a la amazona, el muchacho está curioso.

-"¿Dónde sacaste eso, Gokú?"- preguntó Diana muy sorprendida que Gokú solo sonrió.

-"Es una larga historia, cuento corto es que logré salvar eso antes de hacer volar la nave de Mongul"- fue la explicación corta de Gokú a la hermosa e imponente madre de Jonatan que ella no dijo nada.

-"Así que, ¿Dónde pondrán esta ciudad de Kandor?"- preguntó el saiyajin a los dos generales de Kriptón.

-"A decir verdad, ya teníamos planeado el lugar en donde poner Kandor o Nueva Kriptón, hermano"- dijo Zod con respeto a su nuevo aliado y Faora solo sonrió de forma sincera dejando con más sorpresa a Diana.

-"Ya veo, entonces no será en la Tierra"- dijo el saiyajin de forma curiosa sacando una risa linda en Faora.

-"Claro que no, tontito, la Tierra en lo menos que hemos pensado debido a lo que hicimos"- dijo la comandante con una sonrisa dejando con un puchero al azabache sacando una sonrisa en el general Zod mientras está tecleando algo en su antebrazo y dijo.

-"La nave está cerca, así que cuando estemos listo con la ciudad, te llamamos, así que te toma este comunicador"- dijo Zod lanzando una especie de comunicador por vía auditiva que el saiyajin lo recibió por reflejo.

-"En una semana te llamaremos, hermano de Kriptón"- terminó de decir Zod que con su pareja, están levitando en el cielo que Faora…

-"Oye si ese hombre se queda en la Tierra, no lo pierdas de vista"- terminó de decir Faora con una sonrisa a Diana que ella quedó con los ojos muy abierto de la sorpresa que se sonrojó un poco por el doble sentido que le dio su ex enemiga y así esos dos salieron volando al espacio exterior mientras una nave está esperando.

Una vez que se perdieron de vista los kriptonianos, Diana miró a Gokú mientras Jonatan seguía aferrado al pectoral de su amigo más feliz que nunca, ella poco a poco se acercó a él y… tocó su rostro, ella solo sonreía de forma muy cálida al ver que su deseo se cumplió y el silencio agradable se hizo presencia, Diana solo quería atesorar ese momento para ella, su hijo y él, algo que con Clark no pudo pasar debido a la invasión del Superman Prime, pasaron unos minutos y Gokú solo se dejó acariciar por Diana su rostro, era algo agradable que Bulma lo interpretaba como afecto o algo así le había dicho su mejor amiga.

-"He vuelto"- dijo el saiyajin que Diana no dejaba de acariciar el rostro del saiyajin con una sonrisa muy cálida por así decirlo.

-"Así es y me alegro que volvieras de la zona fantasma"- dijo la amazona más encariñada que nunca porque en verdad su hijo lo echaba de menos y al parecer, ella también, pero como todo buen momento dura poco porque…

Una especie de cubo verde cubrió al saiyajin, la amazona y el hijo de Clark, Diana salió de su trance y miró esto con una cara de aburrida.

-"Lo que faltaba"- dijo la hermosa diosa de la guerra que el saiyajin recordó algo.

-"Ah cierto que soy un fugitivo para ellos"- dijo Gokú con despreocupación mirando al cielo al ver a Hal jordan junto a Ciborg, las dos Kara que estaban mirando serias pero por dentro están muy feliz de ver a su salvador sano y salvo al igual que Barry Allen, pero no todos están felices, sino que Batman está muy serios mirando al trío que dio la orden a Hal soltar ese cubo verde, él mencionado asintió, el caballero de la noche con su traje de Batman, los miró serio, pero en especial a Gokú.

-"Así que al fin apareciste, Bruce"- dijo algo irónica la mujer maravilla que el mencionado no dijo nada para responderle y mirar fijamente a Gokú con una mirada de Bat Glare que al saiyajin se lo pasó por el arco del triunfo porque tuvo enemigos más feroces que esa mirada.

-"Tenemos que hablar, Son Gokú"- dijo el caballero de la noche muy serio y algo sorprendido por dentro porque salió de la zona fantasma sin ser detectado.

-"Y si me niego, ¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó el saiyajin de forma desafiante dejando con una cara de "OOOOOHHHH" a los héroes como Flash, Shazam y Supergirl pero no dijeron ninguna palabra, Powergirl solo con una sonrisa sincera porque alguien desafía al temible Batman que éste solo hizo algo…

-"Usaré la fuerza si es necesario, aunque sé de antemano que no soy rival para ti ni ninguno de nosotros, solo quiero que me aclares algo"- dijo Bruce con una mirada calculadora porque después de casi un mes en la Tierra, Gokú salió como si nada de la zona fantasma.

-"Pero debe ser en la Atalaya de Metrópolis, Gua… digo Gokú"- dijo Karen Starr alias Powergirl acercándose al grupo dejando a Batman serio pero sí, esa mujer tiene razón.

-"Ya veo, no veo problema pero no me metan en esa zona fantasma, es muy aburrido estar ahí"- dijo el saiyajin muy despreocupado dejando con una vena en el caballero de la noche que Flash.

-"Entonces vamos allá, cabellos de puntas"- terminó de decir Flash que fueron transportados a la sede de la Liga de la Justicia.

EN LA SEDE DE LA LIGA EN METRÓPOLIS…

-"Vayamos al maldito punto, ¿quieren que vuelvan a la zona fantasma?"- preguntó el saiyajin ya harto de la mirada de Batman que éste solo dijo.

-"¿Cómo saliste de ese lugar?"- preguntó con un tono más desafiante el caballero de la noche que, a decir verdad no tiene ningún método de parar a Gokú aparte de confiarse que sería un método pero conociendo por lo que pasó, lo dejó de lado y durante esos últimos años, no ha podido crear un plan maestro como parar a un ser como el Superman prime aparte de ayudar a construir desde sus cimientos las ciudades del planeta Tierra después de la invasión Prime como el último que salvó Son Gokú que la gente quiere saber lo que pasó, pero como dijo Lex Luthor, todo a su tiempo.

-"Tengo mis trucos, si viste lo que hizo Majin Buu en mis recuerdos, te darás cuenta"- responde el saiyajin de forma seria y con los brazos cruzados y de pie.

-"¿alguien más salió contigo?"- interrogó Batman mientras los héroes presentes como los fundadores de la Liga, Supergirl y Powergirl mirando de forma tensa que Gokú le dio esta respuesta.

-"A decir verdad, si, Zod y Faora salieron conmigo"- esa revelación hizo que Batman golpeara le mesa.

-"Lo sabía, tú no eres de fiar"- dijo el caballero de la noche algo indignado que Diana iba a intervenir pero Gokú se lo negó.

-"Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"- preguntó Supergirl algo indignada por lo sucedido hace como un mes atrás con esos dos kriptonianos, Powergirl solo está en silencio al querer saber el por qué Gokú lo liberó.

-"Ellos invadieron la Tierra con Mongul por una razón, querían Kriptón de vuelta y en la zona fantasma, tenía su hogar"- responde Gokú a la Kriptoniana de esta Tierra que ella y Powergirl quedaron asombradas por semejante revelación al igual que los héroes.

-"¿Cómo eso si Brainiac tenía la única ciudad de Kriptón enco…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras Kara-S que miró al saiyajin que asintió.

-"Mongul tenía eso en su nave, antes de destruir esa nave planetoide, sentí la presencia de gente de tu raza, entonces tomé esa ciudad llamada Kandor y como tregua de que no invadan más la Tierra, se los di a ellos, Zod me dijo algo que me llamará hermano de Kriptón o algo así"- responde Gokú a Kara-S que ella quedó en silencio por semejante revelación.

-"¿Sabes a donde fueron Gokú?"- preguntó Lex Luthor interesado en la jugada que se mandó el azabache.

-"Dijeron que se irían a un planeta alejado del sistema solar o algo así"- dijo de forma despreocupada el saiyajin dejando impresionado al calvo magnate, genio y líder del mundo que éste quedó muy pensativo.

-"¿Cómo sabes que ellos no volverán a atacar?"- preguntó Hal Jordan de forma seria al saiyajin que éste solo lo miró como si fuera un puto amo.

-"Porque si no cumplen con el trato que hice con ellos, yo mismo me encargo de exterminarlos"- dijo el saiyajin serio dejando a Hal y los demás algo tranquilo por lo dicho, pero cierta rubia Kritptoniana tenía una duda y decidió hacer su pregunta.

-"¿por qué se los diste a ellos y no a nosotros, Gokú?"- preguntó Kara-P o Karen Starr queriendo saber las razones de la decisión de darle Kandor a esos dos.

-"Porque ellos aman su mundo y harían cualquier cosa para recuperarlo tal como yo lo haría con mi mundo"- responde Gokú mirando al suelo apretando sus puños de impotencia por lo que pasó en su universo pero su mano dejó de tensarse porque Jonatan se aferró a la mano de su amigo.

-"Gokú, no quiero verte así, mami se vería triste si te ve así"- fueron las inocentes palabras del hijo de Diana que la mencionada solo sonrió con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas mientras las dos kara la miraban con sospecha, Barry algo curioso, el marciano no le importaba mucho pero Ciborg vio pulsos erráticos en Diana que solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras que Hal Jordan solo mira con detenimiento la escena y la decisión que tomará Batman.

-"Gracias Jonatan, lo tomaré en cuenta"- dijo el saiyajin arruinándole el cabello al muchacho que éste está muy feliz mientras el azabache mira a Diana que ella solo sonríe con calidez logrando calmar su sonrojo.

-"Está bien Gokú, dado que nos equivocamos en encerrarte en la zona fantasma, te daremos el beneficio de quedarte en la Tierra, pero te lo advierto, una cosa mala, te irás para siempre de este planeta, ¿queda claro?"- fue la advertencia de Luthor porque a él le pareció buena la jugada que hizo el saiyajin, solo queda encontrar el planeta en donde residen el futuro Kriptón para una alianza armamentista y esas cosas para evitar una futura invasión de Apokolips o de cualquier planeta o de seres de otros universos.

-"Por esta vez, estaré de acuerdo con Luthor, pero te estaré vigilando de cerca con dos miembros de la Liga, Kara-S y Kara-P, me darán informe semanal de todas las actividades de Son Gokú, ¿queda claro?"- ordenó Batman a las dos Kriptonianas que tenían una cara de felicidad porque ellas ahora supieron del por qué él le dio Kandor a esos dos, en la cual, no le guardaron mucho rencor por así decirlo dejando con una cara de celos en Diana pero…

-"Gokú, ¿tienes dónde ir?"- preguntó el hijo de Diana que el saiyajin…

-"Bueno en parte sí y no, tengo esas cápsula pero el problema es donde viviré"- responde sinceramente Gokú al muchacho que éste le sonrió para decirle.

-"Pero puedes vivir en mi casa, mamá y yo necesitamos de tu compañía"- dijo el niño con una sonrisa dulce e inocente ante el pedido que le está haciendo al saiyajin dejando muy celosas a sus tías porque no pudieron hacer su jugada de vivir en sus hogares.

-"Pero, ¿Qué dice tu madre acerca de eso?"- preguntó Gokú al muchacho que éste solo sonríe de forma sincera.

-"Es que mi Mami necesita de alguien que lo acompañe en sus sueños"- fue la respuesta inocente del hijo de Diana y Clark kent que el saiyajin dudaba un poco, Diana no ayudaba mucho porque miraba a otro lado muy sonrojada.

-"Tú lo prometiste, iba a estar conmigo sin importar qué, Gokú"- decía el niño de forma firme mostrando su dedo meñique cuando hicieron esa promesa cuando volvió ileso cuando salvó la Tierra de Mongul, el niño lo miró con cara de "no tienes opción" y miró a Diana que ella iba a decir algo pero el saiyajin solo negó con una sonrisa levantando su dedo meñique.

-"Siempre me meto en algo cuando hago promesas"- dijo el saiyajin sonriendo recordando la promesa que hizo a Milk cuando ella le pidió casarse, pero qué más da, al menos este niño lo hacía con buenas intenciones, quiere ver feliz a su mamá y a su amigo, así que el saiyajin tomó una decisión.

-"De acuerdo, acepto vivir contigo"- el chico quedó muy feliz dejando muy celosas a las tías kriptoniana pero ellas tenían una leve ventaja también, deben visitar al saiyajin todos los días y ambas, en la cual, quedaron algo tranquilas ante eso.

-"¿estás seguro de eso Gokú?"- preguntó Diana ya recuperada su compostura y por dentro, muy feliz que al fin su vida será más "movida" por así decirlo que el saiyajin solo dijo:

-"Se lo debo a tu hijo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes"-

Una vez que terminaron la reunión, Gokú, Jonatan y Diana salieron de la sede de la Liga para ser transportado al hogar de Diana y Jonatan que está en la zona rural de Inglaterra.

-"Así que este es tu casa, ¿eh?"- dijo el saiyajin al ver la casa confortable de Diana y su hijo.

-"Si, no es la gran cosa pero un buen lugar para vivir"- dijo la amazona con una sonrisa que no se lo sacaban con nada a no ser por si Gokú haga un error o que otras lo coqueteen en un tiempo futuro.

-"Yo lo veo lindo"- y con esas palabras terminada de Gokú, los tres terminaron entrando al hogar ese y terminaron ese grandioso día en la que Gokú al fin fue aceptado vivir en la Tierra pero de forma condicional.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6.

NDA: Prometí hacer el arco de Injustice, pero me falta un capítulo más de relleno para empezar con dicho arco, así que eso.

NDA: Hago la de Sainte seiya y comienzo a verme los anime de Ikkitousen y leerme el manga de Freezing, sería todos señores.


	8. Chapter 7

Nda: Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no?, bueno a lo que voy, ahora que formateo-chan me quitó los comics que tenía guardado para este arco, ahora los tengo todos y con eso, empecemos con el capítulo.

Capítulo 7: "Nuevos amigos y el encuentro en Gotham"

La mañana se hacía ver y para suerte de algunos es fin de semana, algunos de los mortales hacen sus quehaceres u otras cosas como dormir más, pero no para un cierto saiyajin que está entrenando en la meditación completa sentado en posición de Loto en el patio de la solitaria casa de Diana Prince o actual Diana Kent en honor a su amado Kriptoniano que falleció de forma heroica en la batalla contra el Superman Prime.

"Debo controlar esta energía Hakaishin" pensó el azabache para encontrar la forma de contrarrestar el desgaste de energía para usar solamente esa energía ya que la vez en que peleó contra el Prime, logró combinarla con el ultra instinto por mera suerte o algo que tienen los saiyajin llamado el instinto de supervivencia en una batalla a muerte y justo se dio en el caso cuando peleó con el Superman más psicópata de este multiverso, pero ahora está tratando de hacer combinar esos dos estado para evitar ese desgaste mayor.

"Pero no puedo" seguía pensando Gokú en su meditación pero recordó algo que le impide controlar esa energía, es algo como "Yo no elegí ser un hakaishin…" y dejó ese recuerdo cuando se le apareció en frente de él, el Superman prime con una sonrisa psicótica a punto de atacar y cuando ambos se iban a los golpes, el saiyajin salió de golpe de su meditación abriendo los ojos de una, jadeó pesadamente y está sudando a mares a pesar del leve frío que hace en el lugar donde está viviendo con una cierta Amazona y el hijo híbrido de ella con el Kriptoniano que falleció.

El azabache para poder dejar de jadear cerró un poco sus ojos para volver a su respiración normal y secarse el sudor en su frente después de un arduo entrenamiento de dos horas para terminar meditando.

"Debo sacarme a ese maldito de mi cabeza, he tenido pesadillas dos días seguidos" pensó el azabache recordando cada detalle de lo que hizo ese hombre a su mundo y la casi destrucción del universo mortal.

Al mismo tiempo, Diana se había levantado antes para poder preparar el desayuno a su hijo y tiene día libre en su trabajo como restauradora de antigüedades como también recordó que tiene un huésped bueno para comer y debe doblar sus esfuerzos un poco, pero la despensa no duraría tanto ahora que Gokú vive con ella y su hijo.

"Tendré que hablarlo con Gokú acerca de eso" pensó la Amazona pensando en aquel hombre que le salvó la vida de ella y su hijo como toda la humanidad, pensó en la forma en que lo recompensaron estando casi un mes en la zona Fantasma, pero él le dijo que allá pasó un par de horas mientras que aquí, casi un mes. Diana estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos ya con el desayuno listo, escuchó jadeos provenientes del patio de su casa y salió a ver quien era aquella persona, pero sabía muy bien quien en la cual, salió para verificar que era él.

"Es cierto, pero… está jadeando pesadamente" son los pensamientos de la hermosa guerrera Amazona que decidió ayudar a aquel hombre para distraer su mente porque sabe muy bien que sufre pesadillas ese hombre y la razón de esa conclusión es que ella también vive con esas pesadillas de ese loco Superman matando a su madre y sus hermanas en la isla Amazona o la llamada Isla Paraíso, como también la muerte de su amado estando empalado de la peor forma posible.

CON GOKÚ…

Gokú abrió sus ojos para ponerse de pie de un salto estando más calmado para entrar en la casa de Diana pero…

-"Buenos días, Gokú"- saludó Diana con una sonrisa de bienvenida que sacó una sonrisa en el saiyajin.

-"Buenos días tú también, Diana"- saludó el azabache con una sonrisa que la Amazona vestida con un sostén deportivo color morado resaltando su figura bien tonificada junto a un buzo ajustado para mujeres y su cabello tomado en una cola de caballo.

-"El desayuno no está listo, así que quiero pedirte un favor"- dijo la amazona con determinación dejando con una cara de curiosidad en el saiyajin con su traje negro de entrenamiento, su playera semi ajustada con su pantalón negro y zapatos de artista marcial, o sea el mismo uniforme que Xeno Gokú.

-"Adelante"- fue lo que dijo el azabache escuchando atentamente que es lo que quiere Diana de él.

-"Cuando tengo pesadillas, me pongo a entrenar para distraer la mente y cuando te vi jadear, quería ser de ayuda en lo que estás pasando, Gokú… entrena conmigo"- es la propuesta de la hermosa amazona que el saiyajin sacó la sonrisa más encantadora desde que llegó a este mundo y es algo que la Amazona guardará para siempre en sus recuerdos, porque lo que vio hace un tiempo en la memoria de él, es que nunca o casi nunca mostraba una sonrisa así, solo cuando vio a su abuelito y cuando nació su hijo Gohan.

-"Me sería mucha ayuda entrenar contigo"- dijo Gokú que ambos fueron al patio para estar frente a frente para iniciar una pelea amistosa o de entrenamiento.

-"Desde que derrotaste a Mongul, me prometí volver más fuerte por mi hijo y todo gracias a ti"- dijo Diana poniéndose en pose de pelea apretando sus puños e inclinando un poco sus piernas ya que peleará a puño limpio.

-"Me siento muy Halagado, Mi princesa"- dijo Gokú feliz poniéndose en pose de pelea al estilo cuando peleó contra Vegeta por primera vez.

"Este Gokú" pensó Diana con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas pero lo dejó de lado para abalanzarse y lanzar una patada alta que el azabache lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado para darle una patada de media vuelta baja para hacer caer a Diana, ella dio un salto para evitar caer, se brincó como una atleta hacia atrás para caer de pie de forma majestuosa.

La princesa Amazona otra vez fue al ataque contra el azabache para acertar un puñetazo certero en la cara del mencionado, pero Gokú lo interceptó como si nada con una sonrisa.

-"Eres una buena peleadora Diana"- dijo él que la amazona le lanzó otro golpe con su mano libre que el azabache lo interceptó.

-"Pero eso no es nada Gokú"- y con esas palabras dichas por la amazona, dio una especie de impulso hacia arriba sin soltarse del agarre con su compañero de entrenamiento para poner sus piernas en modo de cuclillas para darle una feroz batalla que mandó al suelo al azabache cayendo al suelo dejando un pequeño cráter.

-"Gokú no finjas estar herido, es un golpe muy simple para derrotarte"- dijo de forma seria la amazona que el saiyajin se puso de pie de inmediato para mirar con una sonrisa confiada en las batallas.

-"Eres muy fuerte Diana"-

-"No por nada me llaman la diosa de la Guerra"- decía de forma algo arrogante la amazona dejando con una mirada curiosa al saiyajin.

-"Con que Diosa, ¿eh?, quiero ver esto"- dijo algo emocionado el saiyajin para ir a toda velocidad hacia la amazona para darle un certero puñetazo en el rostro que la mencionada logró interceptar el golpe el forma de "X" para salir a unos metros lejos sin caer sino dejó una especie de cráter largo.

"Ese golpe fue certero, me dejaría herida si no me cubría" pensó Diana que su sangre guerrera pedía más pelea contra ese hombre, algo que no sentía desde que peleó de forma amistosa con sus hermanas.

-"Ahí voy Gokú prepárate"- y con esas palabras dichas por Diana, corrió a toda velocidad pasando la velocidad relativista en combate para lanzarle una lluvia de patadas y golpes certeros que el saiyajin lo esquivaba como si nada.

-"Diana, eres más fuerte que esto y lo sabes"- dijo Gokú serio que la amazona aumentó su velocidad de combate pasando a la velocidad de la luz que Gokú interceptaba cada ataque con la misma velocidad.

-"Nada mal Diana, sigue así"- alentaba más Gokú a la amazona y ella seguía al ataque con golpes y patadas y cuando Gokú se dio al ataque, ambos chocaban puños creando ondas expansivas de forma leve sin dañar la casa, pero Gokú se daba cuenta si esto seguía, se quedaban sin hogar Diana y su hijo y decidió igualar la fuerza de Diana para anular el efecto de las ondas expansivas pero el azabache decidió terminar con esta pelea amistosa para darle un leve golpe en el estómago dejando casi sin aire en la amazona que ella cayó levemente de rodillas por ese golpe.

-"Uf… creo que me excedí, lo siento Diana"- se disculpaba el saiyajin ayudando a la amazona a ponerse de pie y que recomponga su aire que pasó en un rato y se dejó ayudar por el azabache.

-"No es para tanto Gokú, es una pelea de entrenamiento"- decía Diana mientras Gokú usó su hombro para que la amazona se apoyara su brazo en ese hombre pero…

-"Wowwwwwwwwwwwww"- eran las palabras sorprendida de Jonathan Kent al ver a su amigo y su madre peleando de forma amistosa, le gustó cómo ellos dos peleaban con una sonrisa y la forma como el estilo de pelea de Gokú y la increíble fuerza de su madre.

-"Jonathan, ¿te gustó la pelea amistosa?"- pregunta el azabache con una sonrisa a su amigo mientras que su madre está siendo cargado por el mencionado.

-"Siiiii, tiraste golpes así mientras mamá daba una buena pelea y pow, pow y patadas"- decía el hijo de Diana tirando patadas y golpes tratando de imitar los golpes de su madre y de su amigo el azabache.

-"Bueno hijo"- Diana se recompone para saliendo del abrazo de apoyo del azabache para luego dirigirse a su hijo con estas palabras.

-"Es hora de comer el desayuno, el especial de mamá está listo"- terminó de decir su madre con una sonrisa cálida hacia él que el niño solo dijo un "si" para entrar a la casa pero antes debe lavarse las manos y los dientes, una rutina que su madre le enseñó fervientemente.

EN EL COMEDOR….

-"Wow, te esforzaste mucho en hacer toda esta comida, Diana, gracias"- eran las palabras de Gokú con gratitud a pesar de que la comida no era ni la mitad de lo que come, pero las gracias a ella por las buenas intenciones.

-"No es mucho de lo que comes, pero haré un cambio para arreglarnos con el tema de la comida"- dijo la amazona algo decaída por no tener la suficiente despensa para darle de comer a dos bocas, una más grande que la otra que, Gokú se percató de eso y recordó los regaños de Milk cuando le decía que el dinero de su padre estaba escaseando y debería trabajar, entonces miró a Diana para darle una sonrisa tranquila tanto a ella como a su hijo, él no quiere ser una carga para la hermosa amazona, él también se iba a hacer cargo de eso y ser una ayuda para ella y su hijo.

-"Diana antes de comer, quiero que vean algo"- dijo Gokú saliendo de nuevo al patio de la casa de Diana y Jonathan Kent dejando curioso a los mencionados.

-"¿Se acuerdan de las cápsulas que vieron hace un tiempo?"- continuó el azabache preguntando a madre e hijo que ellos asintieron sin decir nada.

-"Yo, tengo una despensa para tres meses más mientras encontremos la forma de hacer dinero para los alimentos"- terminó de decir Gokú sacando su estuche de cápsula para sacar el número dos que es la nave de gravedad que había viajado a Namek pero bien actualizado junto al estuche que lleva una casa en caso de emergencia y una nave espacial por si quería venderlo para así, sacar una buena suma de dinero porque era lo más reciente de Cápsula corp, había otros dos más que están vacíos. Entonces Gokú apretó el botón y tiró la cápsula #2 al patio causando una leve explosión como el humo para disiparse mostrando una nave dejando con los ojos brillosos de emoción de Jonathan porque no se aburre de los hechos de su amigo.

Diana por tanto está sorprendida por eso, muy sorprendida porque por segunda vez ve eso de la cápsula.

-"Pasen"- Gokú hizo una seña para entrar que madre e hijo entraron a aquella nave, Jonathan había entrado para dormir antes pero Diana su sorpresa es evidente.

-"Gokú esto en tus recuerdos y verlo en persona, es algo muy avanzado que hizo muy millonario a la familia de Bulma, ¿cierto?"- eran las palabras de la Amazona porque vio eso en los recuerdos del saiyajin.

-"Así es, Bulma me dio esto para mi cumpleaños antes de…"- se detuvo al recordar ese fatídico día y eso Diana se percató, iba a decir algo pero el azabache se le adelantó.

-"Pero esos recuerdos lo tendré como preciado"- continuó sus palabras con una sonrisa triste para luego ir a una especie de máquina que Gokú apretó un botón dando encendido a aquella máquina.

-"Esta máquina la creó mi mejor amiga como regalo de mi cumpleaños, ella me dijo que por cada comida que ponga aquí, ésta desaparece para ser almacenada y lo más emocionante es que puede almacenar lo que sea de comida y dejarlo fresco por tres meses antes de su descomposición"- revela Gokú apretando otro botón viendo en la pantalla qué comida sacar mientras Diana miraba por encima del hombro del azabache como su hijo mirando al lado de él para luego ver los platos de comida que está saliendo del lugar.

-"Miren comida de mi mundo"- dijo el azabache sacando un plato oriental de arroz con curry como también carne asada de la montaña Paoz y es muy grande, lo último un delicioso pudín que tanto amaba Bills el destructor.

-"Prueben y comamos el desayuno juntos"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa para poner la comida en la mesa mientras Diana y Jonathan fueron a la casa a buscar el restante del desayuno para comer en la nave de Gokú. La cosa ahora es que están comiendo un agradable banquete mientras Gokú comía "normal" pero aún así es rápido para el ojo humano mientras que Jonathan trataba de imitar a Gokú en su forma de comer ganándose una pequeña reprimenda de su madre.

-"Hijo no coma de ese modo que te puedes ahogar y tú Gokú, debes aprender modales para comer"- lo decía de forma firme dejando que el saiyajin parara de comer para luego tragar.

-"Pero…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras el azabache por ser interrumpida por Diana.

-"Nada de pero, Gokú, mi hijo debe comer con buenos modales y no seguir tu ejemplo así que para que seas un ejemplo para él, debes comer bien, ¿quedó claro?"-eran las palabras de mando de la hermosa Amazona que el saiyajin se puso en pose militar dejando con una risita linda en la madre de Jonathan y así pasaron el rato agradable pareciendo familia feliz.

Ya saliendo de la nave, Gokú, Diana y Jonathan quedaron satisfecho por la comida y felices.

-"Al menos podremos comer de forma tranquila mientras busco trabajo o algo así"- decía el saiyajin que Diana se le ocurrió algo…

-"Pero Gokú, en vez de eso, deberías…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque una cierta rubia voluptuosa proveniente de Tierra 2 llamada Powergirl que escuchó esa parte de la conversación para aterrizar y decir.

-"Deberías usar eso de las cápsulas para venderlo al mundo entero, serías muy rico"- Gokú la miró pero se quedó tranquilo porque sabía que había llegado antes la kriptoniana de Tierra 2.

-"Powergirl, qué agradable sorpresa en venir, justo iba a decirle eso a Gokú"- decía de forma sarcástica la mujer maravilla mirando seriamente a la Heroína de Tierra Dos mientras que Supergirl está en una reunión con su amiga Bárbara alias Batgirl como la hija de Bruce Wayne de Tierra 2 llamada Helena alias Huntress que están patrullando la zona junto también a Dinah Lance viuda de Green Arrow como Zatanna dando patrullaje en Gotham City.

-"Oh, gracias Diana Kent por su bienvenida"- dijo de forma sarcástica Powergirl para mirarse seriamente pero Gokú.

-"Hey Kara-P, ¿vienes por lo de Batman verdad?"- preguntó el azabache que la tensión entre amazona y Kriptoniana se esfumara mientras que Jonathan no entendía el cambio repentino de su madre y la Tía Karen Starr, la rubia de cabellera corta cruzó sus brazos con una sonrisa dando notar más su escote para sonreírle de forma pícara al saiyajin.

-"Claro que sí Gokú, he venido a ver si están haciendo lo bueno"- responde Karen para acercarse al saiyajin para estar en frente de Diana y su hijo.

-"Lo que dice Diana y yo es recomendable para que seas rico y ser un aporte a este planeta, así Bruce y Lex confiarán más en ti"- eran las palabras de Powergirl al saiyajin haciéndole saber el pro de expandir las cápsula y la posible solución a la escasez de alimentos perecible en el mundo.

-"Ya veo, ¿Qué opinas Diana?"- preguntó el azabache a la Amazona que ella solo suspiró para responder.

-"Con tal de que Bruce no respire en tu nuca, tiene razón Powergirl"- odiaba admitirlo, pero puede ser de gran ayuda eso tanto a la solución de mantener la despensa de comida y que ella pueda estar más con su hijo como con…

-"¿Y cómo harán hacer más de eso si estos son los únicos?"- preguntó Gokú apretando un botón en la nave para volver a ser cápsula y ponerlo en su estuche que Karen tenía la sonrisa más grande que su arrogancia.

-"Digamos que en la liga tenemos a las mentes brillantes más grandes del mundo, odio admitirlo hasta Lex se hace un festín con estas cápsulas y yo que tengo mi compañía tecnológica"- dijo Karen inflando su pecho con orgullo sacando una risita en Jonathan mientras que Diana solo negaba la cabeza pero está atenta a cualquier movimiento que haga esa mujer con Gokú.

-"Ya veo, entonces, ¿Cuándo iremos?"- preguntó el azabache para que la heroína solo responda.

-"Podemos ir hoy en la tarde a mi edificio para contactarnos con Barry y Victor"- propuso Karen alias Powergirl que el saiyajin solo asintió.

-"Yo no tengo problema, ¿Qué dices Diana?"- preguntó el azabache a la amazona que su hijo la miró con esos ojos cachorros porque también quiere ir y cedió la madre al gesto de su hijo.

-"No tengo opción, quiero asegurarme de que no hagas nada estúpido"- responde Diana poniendo como excusa eso, pero a decir verdad, la idea de que las dos Kara estén cerca de él, le da una mala espina por así decirlo dejando con una leve cara de sospecha en Kara-P pero lo dejó de lado porque se las arreglará para interactuar con su salvador.

-"Entonces está hecho, Karen si quieres puedes ver las cápsulas para pasar el rato"- terminó de decir el azabache con una sonrisa que la heroína solo sonríe ante tal gesto y así terminó la mañana en el grupo.

Ya en la tarde, en la salida del gran edificio sede metrópolis de la compañía Starr cuyo dueño es nada menos que Powergirl que está vestida de civil tipo ejecutiva que resalta mucho su belleza, Diana lleva un estilo normal con un vestido de una sola pieza color blanco opaco resaltando su lacio y suave cabello que se ve muy hermosa, Jonathan ropa de niño de su edad, playera azul con pantalones rojo Bermellón, algo sencillo mientras Gokú, bueno ya saben es Gokú en su forma de vestir que llamó la atención de la gente que caminaba cerca de ahí, pero en especial las jóvenes miraban al apuesto saiyajin exótico para esas lagartas como dijo Diana que las mira de forma amenazantes y no está de humor por cierto coqueteo de la señorita Karen Starr cuando venían de viaje desde Londres hasta Metropolis pero eso fue vía tubos de transporte justo en un callejón cerca de aquella compañía.

-"Así que es tu compañía, nada mal"- dijo el saiyajin mirando con un silbido algo sorprendido por ver semejantes estructuras muy diferente a su anterior.

-"Así es Guapo… Ven entremos al edificio"- dijo Kara-P haciéndole un gesto para entrar de forma muy… ¿sensual?, no sé como lo describiría, con Diana estaba que rechinaba los dientes al ver el descaro de esa Kriptoniana de Tierra dos insinuándose al saiyajin, "¿qué se cree esta?, juro por Hera que no la dejaré corromper" pensaba la Amazona muy celosa que su hijo solo estaba al lado de Gokú con una sonrisa y eso a la Amazona le cambió la cara a una sonrisa amorosa al ver que el saiyajin hablaba muy amenamente con el hijo de Clark y eso también hizo sonreir a Karen Starr, dejando de lado eso entraron al ascensor.

Ya llegando a la oficina de Kara-P, justo en la entrada se encuentra un hombre ya llegando a sus treintas años, cabellera rubia lacio corto y una pequeña barba, vestidos con ropas casuales con una camisa roja manga corta sin abotonarse, pantalones Jean azules esperando sentado en la salida de la oficina.

-"Hasta que nos volvemos a ver, Cabello de palmera"- dijo Barry con una sonrisa despreocupada agradándole a Gokú su forma de ser.

-"Eh… si, ¿eres el Flash?"- preguntó el azabache que el rubio solo sonrió asintiendo a las palabras del saiyajin.

-"Así es, mejor que no lo digas a viva voz, ya sabes guardar nuestras identidades"- responde el velocista de la Liga de la Justicia y uno de los fundadores de dicho grupo de héroes para luchar por la justicia.

-"Ah, por eso los trajes llamativos pero Kara-P… ¿Cómo pasas desapercibidos con esos anteojos puestos?"- pregunta de forma curiosa el saiyajin que la Kriptoniana solo saca una risa linda por lo tierno que se ve Gokú perplejo.

-"Quien sabe"- responde Powergirl encogiéndose sus hombros aunque sabe el secreto de los anteojos.

Nda: Ni yo sé el porqué de eso….

Diana y su hijo están mirando esa escena en silencio ya que eso es tema de los más inteligentes de la liga, Barry se le conoce por la creación de su traje de Flash como ser de ayuda en los proyectos científicos de la liga de la justicia y Karen por tener una compañía de tecnología más grande de la zona.

-"Bueno a lo que vamos Gokú, Karen me comentó que tienes las cápsulas, ¿puedo verlos?"- preguntó el Flash que el saiyajin le pasó el estuche entero de cápsula, Barry abrió dicho estuche para sacarse una sonrisa como si se sacara la lotería.

-"Iremos a por Victor primero para luego ir a presentar el proyecto a Bruce que está en Gotham"- terminó de decir el velocista sacando una sonrisa en Diana para decirle al saiyajin.

-"Falta poco para que estés en paz y que ella"- apuntando a la Kriptoniana voluptuosa de Tierra 2.

-"No venga a la casa junto con la otra Kara"- terminó de decir la amazona mirando con rayos a la voluptuosa Karen que ella hizo lo mismo evitando usar su visión calorífica dejando perplejo a Barry que decidió no abrir su bocota pero…

-"La tienes difícil Gokú, muy difícil"- dijo Barry de forma cansada y despreocupada que, hizo un gesto al saiyajin para evitar esas fulminantes miradas de las dos heroínas…

AL RATO…

Ya llegando la sala de inventos de la ya disuelta compañía STAR donde se encuentra Victor Stone, el único que queda ya que sus padres fallecieron en la invasión del Superman Prime mientras tecleaba los planos para mejorar su armadura de Ciborg con la tecnología de Apokolips como también haciendo los preparativos para la supuesta solución a la escasez mundial de alimentos perecibles como el ayudar al medio ambiente y todo en unas cápsulas visto en los recuerdos del saiyajin.

"Debí no haberme apresurado para ver si dejaba a Gokú en la zona fantasma, pero me alegra que no guarda rencor ante nadie, alguien honorable" pensó Ciborg mientras seguía tecleando y actualizando su tecnología como ya tener preparado todo para ver como funciona la tecnología de las cápsulas.

-"Hola Victor"- saludó Barry a su colega y amigo de la Liga de la justicia que el hombre saludó de la manera normal.

-"Hola Barry, Hola Son Gokú, Diana, Karen y Jonathan"- saludó formalmente Ciborg que el saiyajin solo saludó como los demás presentes.

-"Antes de investigar y sacar los planos para presentárselo a Bruce, quiero pedirte disculpa por votar a favor de que te fueras a la zona fantasma, de verdad lo siento si fui muy prejuicioso contigo"- se disculpa de forma sincera Ciborg que el saiyajin solo sonrió de forma tranquila al mitad humano con piezas de Ciborg.

-"No te preocupes, sé que estuvieron alterados porque vieron la batalla contra el Prime"- dijo el azabache con una mirada tranquila y a la vez molesto pero no por lo de Ciborg sino que ese lamento de no haber salvado a nadie de su mundo, Diana se percató de eso y aferró su mano con la del azabache para reconfortarlo porque ella sabe muy bien que lo perdió todo, absolutamente todo Karen iba a hacer lo mismo pero la amazona se le adelantó y sabe que no es momento de ponerse celosa por Diana, ella no lo está haciendo para aprovechar el momento sino porque entiende por lo que está pasando su salvador.

Jonathan hizo lo mismo que su madre para abrazar a su amigo por la espalda y a pesar de ser un niño, quiere ver la cara sonriendo de su amigo, esa sonrisa que hace brillar como el sol de la mañana a su madre tal como pasó hace un rato atrás.

Barry al ver que todo está en silencio mientras Bruce Wayne está mirando todo desde su baticueva mirando por la pantalla la sala de investigación de Victor Stone alias Ciborg porque se enteró por medio de este último acerca de esas famosas cápsula y eso le interesó, sería un negocio redondo y revolucionario para este mundo.

Entonces el Flash decidió hablar…

-"Disculpe, pero… ¿podemos ver de qué está hecho la tecnología de las Cápsulas?"- lo dijo pausado y con cuidado para no hacer enojar a las mujeres presentes a lo que Gokú salió de su mal momento soltando suavemente el agarre de Diana y su hijo.

-"Si, tienes razón, hagan la investigación Victor"- dijo el saiyajin que el velocista con su traje civil asintió y le pasó una cápsula que contiene la nave más rápida del mundo de Gokú, más rápida de la que viajó a Namek y todo gracias al combustible de la máquina del tiempo, logró adaptar a eso a los motores de la nueva nave que se inventó y la cosa es muy rápida que, si existiera Namek, en 24 horas ya estás llegando a dicho planeta.

-"Veremos de qué está hecho esta cápsula"- tomó dicha pieza de Flash para meterlo es una especie de contenedor o escáner muy avanzado para teclear una computadora y empezar con el escaneo.

-"Nos tomará unos minutos para ver los planos y la forma en cómo funciona, como ver la posibilidad de crear uno aquí"- terminó de decir de forma seri Ciborg mientras los datos también está pasando a su cerebro mientras tanto, Gokú empezó a contar sus aventuras al chico acerca del viaje con Bulma alrededor del mundo en busca de las esferas del Dragón dejando muy emocionado al hijo de Diana mientras la susodicha y PowerGirl solo sonreían de forma cálida al ver lo interactivo que es Gokú con el niño, Barry está escuchando con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras Victor seguía viendo el proceso de escaneo de dicha cápsula y lo que vio, se sorprendió, lo que contenía esa cápsula es una tecnología que se puede replicar en este mundo, pero se sorprendió más acerca del combustible que lleva esa nave, vio el diseño con todos los detalles que lleva dentro, entonces sacó esa cápsula y metió la que lleva el dispositivo almacenador de comidas perecible y eso lo sorprendió más del cómo la inventó.

"Esto soluciona el problema de almacenamiento por congelamiento, es 200% más eficiente" pensó el Ciborg al ver dicha tecnología como también vio la nave en que entrena Gokú y la casa autosustentable, o sea la casa puede almacenar energía Solar, eólica incluyendo hidro eléctrica, como también la creación del agua a partir del viento como de los desechos humanos creando abono y agua potable para fines de higiene.

-"Estamos listos"- dijo el investigador almacenando los datos en un disco externo porque es mucho, están los planos de la cápsula, la nave más rápida del mundo mundial, como la casa autosustentable entre otras cositas que le dejó Bulma.

-"Yo se lo puedo enviar a Bruce los datos, pero prefiero que Gokú se lo dé, de él son esas cápsulas"- dijo Victor serio que el saiyajin solo se rascó la cabeza de forma nerviosa.

-"Aunque Bulma debe llevarse el crédito, ella me regaló eso para mi cumpleaños"- decía el azabache no llevándose el crédito de esas cápsulas.

-"Pero tú eres el que queda, haz que Bulma se sienta orgullosa de ti Gokú"- dijo Kara-P poniendo la mano en el hombro de su salvador que el azabache lo pensó un poco y es verdad, Bulma querría que él sea feliz al igual que sus amigos a pesar de no ser un buen padre pero al final ellos entendieron el por qué lo hizo y nunca se quejaron de él.

-"Está bien, iremos a Gotham"- terminó de decir Gokú que Diana, Karen y Jonathan se fueron en un tubo de transporte para llevarlo a la Baticueva dejando a Barry y Ciborg.

-"Tenemos trabajos que hacer Barry"- dijo Victor para volver a teclear en su computador virtual mientras que el velocista solo asintió.

-"Me da motivos de almacenar mucha comida para mí solo sin perder su esencia y por eso, me pondré a trabajar"- terminó de decir con una sonrisa Flash para trabajar junto a Victor en la creación de las cápsulas revolucionarias como también en las cosas que traía Gokú.

Baticueva…

-"Señor Bruce, ¿está seguro de que Bárbara pueda manejar el asunto de Harley Quinn con Poison Ivy?"- preguntó su mayordomo Alfred que Batman solo asintió a las palabra de su fiel mayordomo.

-"Así es, ella no viene sola, ella está con Huntress, Canario Negro como también Supergirl"- responde de con su tono normal porque sabe muy bien que debe recibir a otros invitados.

-"Ya veo.."- se pausó el Mayordomo de Batman para ver en el tubo tele transportador están saliendo los nuevos invitados para luego recibirlos como buen mayordomo que es.

-"Wowwww, este es la Baticueva del tío Bruce, wowwwww"- dijo un emocionado Jonathan mirando los alrededores de la base de Batman que Gokú quedó sorprendido por la base de Batman.

-"Yo diría que sí, un Wowww"- dijo el azabache mirando alrededor como si fuera un niño curioso que tanto Diana como Kara-P negaran la cabeza por lo infantil que se ve Gokú ahora, es como si un niño estará en un cuerpo de un hombre bien guapo, algo así como Billy alias Shazam.

-"Bienvenidos a la Baticueva, el señor Bruce los está esperando"- dijo Alfred con una mirada tranquila como un buen mayordomo que es, los invitados asintieron y llegaron a la sala central de la Baticueva que Batman está mirando para luego sacarse la máscara.

-"¿Vienes a negociar?"- preguntó al punto el murciélago que el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero Diana lo interrumpió.

-"Así es Bruce. Venimos a negociar"- dijo Diana con una mirada seria dejando a Gokú perplejo, pero lo dejó pasar porque él lo que quería era tener el suficiente dinero para mantener la casa en donde Vive Diana y su hijo.

-"Soy todo oído Diana"- dijo Bruce con una mirada sin emociones para sentarse mientras que Karen también iba a dar su grano de arena.

-"Si esto se comercializa a los países del mundo, deben darle el 40% de las ganancias a Gokú porque sabes que esto revoluciona no solo este mundo sino que en los planetas que hemos viajado"- dijo Diana recordando estar en OA en la batalla contra el Prime como también en la reconstruida planeta Kripton en la que Gokú se le declaró por boca de Zod y Faora, hermano de dicha raza.

-"Ya veo, eso es lo de menos"- dijo Bruce que la oferta sigue siendo tentadora.

-"Mi compañía será la que patrocinará este invento como también darle el crédito al salvador de ese mundo porque él confía en nosotros"- propuso Powergirl dejando pensativo a Bruce que al final, cedió.

-"Acepto pero con la condición que Lex Luthor y su equipo trabajen en conjunto con tu compañía junto a Barry y Victor"- fue la propuesta de Batman tanto Karen y Diana decidieron aceptar.

-"Quiero que dejes de espiar a Gokú Bruce, viste sus recuerdos él quería darles esto con la condición de ser un aporte a mi casa con mi hijo"- dijo de forma determinante Diana que Karen solo está en silencio dejando a Bruce con una mirada seria para decir.

-"Eso lo conversaré con Lex, él es que lidera este país como asesorar a los gobernantes del mundo en la reconstrucción eficiente de este planeta"- terminó de decir Bruce que…

-"Bruce, al parecer Bane está fuera de control y llevan armas muy peligrosa sus secuaces"- dijo de forma seria Bábara alias Batgirl mientras ella trataba de encontrar una forma de neutralizar al enemigo con armas al estilo visión calorífica mientras que a Kara esta en aprietos por la kriptonita que lleva en su cuerpo Metallo.

-"¿puedo ir a ayudar?"- preguntó el saiyajin pidiendo casi de súplica a Batman que éste se iba a negar, pero pensándolo bien… puede verlo luchar en cómo puede lidiar con esos secuaces ex miembros de la liga de asesinos del ya fallecido Ra´s Al Ghul mientras que el paradero de su hija Talia es desconocido porque nunca apareció su cadáver desde que el Prime casi destruyó a esa liga de asesinos.

-"Ve, quiero verte en acción"- dijo Bruce serio dejando feliz a Gokú para poner sus dos dedos en la frente buscando el ki más cerca y sintió que el de kara está en peligro así que desapareció del lugar para ir al lugar de los hechos…

EN LA ZONA PUERTO DE GOTHAM…

-"Oye Grandulón, eso no era lo que teníamos planeado, solo queríamos sacarles un susto a esas llamadas Bird Of Prey"- decía de forma molesta una cierta rubia tomadas en dos coletas con un tinte azul y rosa en sus puntas, cara pintada de blanco al estilo payaso con un cuerpo atlético, traje ajustado de color rojo y negro, ella estaba recriminando a Bane por las armas peligrosa que pueden hacer desaparecer Gotham.

-"No fastidies Harley, tú deberías seguir el legado de tu amado Guasón, ¿verdad?"- dijo de forma arrogante el asesino grandulón que alguna vez perteneció a la liga de asesino y cuyo nombre es Bane.

-"Oye no metas a ese muerto en esto, Bane no metas a Gotham en esta batalla"- dijo de forma enojada cómica Harley Quinn mientras que una chica pelirroja con piel un poco verde con traje meramente de hojas de plantas está mirando seriamente lo que está pasando al igual que una cierta interés amoroso de Batman llamada CatWoman.

-"Ya te dije que no fastidies mujer"- decía de forma molesta Bane mientras Canario Negro se sacaba a algunos secuaces asesinos para que la artillería pesada hiciera arder Gotham…

-"No permitiré una masacre mientras yo esté aquí"- dijo una silueta rompiendo una Kriptónita de un cierto androide que se desactivó al sacar dicha piedra verde que se desintegró por un cierto ki morado en las manos de Gokú que desapareció haciendo que Supergirl se recuperara para mirar a su salvador otra vez quedando más… agradecida de él mientras que Batgirl miraba con sorpresa la repentina aparición del salvador de este mundo al igual que Canario negro al ver a Gokú mandando a volar a todos esos asesinos dejándolo fuera de combate, algo que ni su onda de grito pudo hacer.

-"¿Quién eres maldito?"- preguntó muy enojado Bane al ver que éste aparecido llegó a fanfarronear.

-"El que te va a dejar en ridículo"- dijo con seriedad el saiyajin mientras que reía a carcajada Bane mientras que Harley se alejó del grandulón para estar al lado de Selina e Ivy.

-"No me hagas reír, jajajajajajaja, pero como me hiciste reír, probarás el rayo desintegrador"- y cuando iba a dar la orden a uno de los que llevaba esa arma, el saiyajin usó la técnica de Piccoro cuando rompió cada cosa tecnológica en el torneo de artes marciales, pero esta vez a Gokú se le brilló un poco las pupilas para ver que las armas explotaron sin causar daño alguno dejando en shock a todos los presentes.

-"Ahora que nadie estorba, pelearé contigo"- dijo el saiyajin caminando de forma lenta pero firme como todo un Badass que es, Bane se enojó más para atacar a Gokú con un potente puñetazo que éste lo recibió con un solo dedo como si nada.

-"¿QUÉ?, ¿OTRO KRIPTONIANO?"- preguntó en Shock el grandulón que una vez le partió la espalda a Bruce en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo como también a Harley que sus ojos están muy abierto por la presencia de otro Kriptoniano al igual que Selina e Ivy, las heroínas no mucho porque vieron lo que es capaz de hacer el saiyajin.

-"¿yo?, ¿Kriptoniano?, te equivocas, soy un saiyajin"- y con esas palabras lanzó un codazo en la boca del estómago de Bane que quedó quieto para luego caer al suelo como pasó con Recoome de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu.

-"Espero que con esto recapacites"- terminó de decir Gokú retirándose del lugar dejando a una muy sorprendida Harley que ella corrió al saiyajin para agarrarlo de la mano…

-"QUITAS TUS MANOS DE GOKÚ, LOCA"- exclamó Supergirl celosa al ver que la mano de su héroe está siendo tomada por la villana loca que ésta no se quedó atrás.

-"¿ME DIJISTE LOCA, RUBIA FACILONA?"- Exclamó enojada la que una vez fue psiquiatra de Arkam Asylum dejando con una vena en Supergirl.

-"deben calmarse, la policía está por venir para que nos diga quien es él"- dijo una Poison Ivy que Bárbara iba a protestar por esa estúpida propuesta de la Maria Juana pero Gokú solo dijo.

-"Está bien si me cuentan por qué estaban del lado ese Grandulón Malo"- fue la condición de Gokú dejando con una mirada extrañada en Dinah y Helena como también Bárbara Gordon, pero lo dejaron pasar al igual que Kara-S que Harley solo asintió sin soltar la mano.

-"Está bien, promesa cabeza de puntas"- decía la loca ex pareja del Joker con un gesto de Boy scouts haciendo que su amiga íntima niegue con la cabeza con una sonrisa al igual que Selina Kyle y así se fueron a un lugar en donde estarán solo ellos.

EN UNA FÁBRICA ABANDONADA EN GOTHAM…

-"Vaya lugar donde conversar"- dijo de forma irónica Bárbara algo impaciente porque ya no soporta estar con las Sirens que son las villanas robabancos o haciendos de las suyas como Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy y Catwoman mientras que Helena quiere saber el porqué no las dejó fuera de combate a esas tres, Canario Negro quiere conocer más a este hombre si se da la posibilidad, Supergirl solo quiere terminar esto y antes de irse, preguntarle qué hace en Gotham city el azabache.

-"A mí me parece bien para hablar"- son las palabras del saiyajin mirando la fábrica abandonada para luego mirar a las Siren, el trío de villanas frente a él y soltar levemente el agarre de Harley que ella miró con pucheros de forma infantil.

-"Me presento, me llamo Son Gokú y no soy de este lugar un gusto"- saluda el azabache al trío de villanas que quedaron curiosa por aquel hombre y quieren saber un detalle.

-"Así que Son Gokú, he oído un rumor de que un cabellos de puntas vino de otro mundo ganándole una pelea mano a mano a Zod y sus secuaces para, no suficiente de esta fantástica Hazaña, burlarse en la cara a Mongul como esa luz brillante que salvó este mundo, y como lo describía unos contactos míos, es coincidentemente igual a ti"- dijo de forma seria Selina para saber si de verdad es él.

-"Pues si te refieres a la luz que causé, si, fui yo"- responde el saiyajin dejando con los ojos abiertos a las Sirenas como a Dinah Lance, la viuda de Arrow como la hija de Bruce Wayne y Selina Kyle de Tierra dos Helena Wayne.

-"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, está mi héroe"- exclamó Harley Quinn abalanzándose hacia Gokú y quedar pegada como imán a la puerta de Refrigerador de forma cómica dejando a Gokú parpadeando por esa repentina reacción.

-"¿eh?"- era la reacción de Gokú al ver que cierta Loca ex novia del Joker o se llamaba así ella, abrazó el torso de Gokú como si de un koala se tratase dejando con una vena en la sien a Supergirl por esa descarada acción de la villana rubia tomadas en dos coletas que a Gokú le recordó a Marcarita en ese aspecto menos en la forma de hablar.

-"Miren Mi héroe, mi héroe, mi héroe, oí que te metieron a la zona fantasma, ¿es cierto?"- preguntó con un puchero infantil la rubia con coletas y con la cara pintada a un payaso que el saiyajin solo se reía de forma nerviosa.

-"Digamos que sí pero logré salir"- responde el saiyajin dejando más impresionada a Selina y Pamela alias Poison Ivy.

-"Qué bueno así puedo conocerte más…"- decía de forma muy feliz Harley Quinn mientras abrazaba más al saiyajin de forma descarada que Kara-Z.

-"Oye, ¿vamos a hablar o ser espectadora de esa loca abrazando al salvador de este mundo?"- fue la pregunta de Supergirl muy celosa por lo descarada que es esa loca de villana dejando con una vena en la sien a dicha villana de las Sirens.

-"Pues, disfruta de la vista, rubia oxigenada"- dijo Harley de vuelta que Kara está que prepara su visión calorífica lista para carbonizar a una cierta payasa loca de remate por el Joker o eso creía ella.

-"Creo que deberíamos conocernos más ahora porque me están esperando para cerrar algunas cosas con Bruce"- dijo de forma tranquila el azabache haciendo calmar a Supergirl al igual que Bárbara alias Batgirl que está más que interesada en saber de este hombre.

-"Harley puedes soltar al señor Gokú por un momento, quiero saber de donde viene"- dijo de forma tranquila Selina Kyle alias Catwoman que Helena asintió a las palabras de su "madre", aunque no es la madre de su mundo, algo muy raro en esta paradoja.

-"Pero se siente bien estar con el cabeza de puntas y a él no le molesta, ¿verdad?"- preguntó con un puchero lindo la ex psiquiatra de Arkham Asylum que Kara ya la iba a separar de Gokú a esa idiota pero…

-"No te preocupes, puedes estar así de nuevo por un rato al terminar nustra conversación, ¿Qué te parece?"- propuso el azabache a la rubia de coletas que ella lo miró con emoción.

-"¿lo dices en serio?"-

-"Pues sí"- responde el saiyajin dejando feliz a la loca por naturaleza que felizmente salió de su abrazo para sentarse en el suelo para escuchar la historia del saiyajin y que las chicas de las Sirens empezaron, cada villana contó su historia y el por qué se unieron a Bane, la primera es causar el bardo en Gotham para atraer al murciélago juntos a las Bird of Prey que son Batgirl, Canario Negro y Huntress mientras Gokú mira a las tres mencionadas quedando algo nerviosa por aquella mirada.

-"Así que lo hicieron por mera diversión a cambio con tal de ir con ese tal Bane a buscar a un chica llamada Talia Al Ghul para reformar la llamada liga de asesinos porque no hay ningún sucesor digno y ese grandulón quería hacer descendencia con esa chica porque ese tal Damian junto a su abuelo murieron en la pelea contra el Superman Prime, ¿o me equivoco?"- dijo el azabache mirando a las villanas que Harley asintió enérgicamente para añadir.

-"También quería enojar a la señorita rubia oxigenada forever alone"- esas palabras de la rubia con coletas única y detergente hizo enojar mucho a Kara pero se calmó porque no quiere despreciar sus energías en esa loca desquiciada.

-"Ya veo así que tu intención nunca fue golpear cabezas con tu bate, sino solo hacer el desmadre en este lugar, ya veo… y Poison Ivy querías destruir a la humanidad para que las plantas vuelvan a su vieja gloria pero cambiaste de opinión al ver la destrucción que hizo el superman Prime"- dijo el saiyajin conteniéndose su ira que Kara se dio cuenta de eso e iba a calmarlo pero…

-"Ahora que sabes de ellas, debería de saber de nosotras"- dijo Bárbara Gordon que contó el cómo fue su vida como la mujer más inteligente de Gotham como la hija del comisionado Gordon como el motivo de ser Batgirl y juntar a las dos chicas mencionadas como Helena que venía de Tierra dos con Powergirl y que era la hija de Bruce y de Selina dejando perplejo al saiyajin para mirar a Selina que ella está algo sonrojada porque de verdad, está muy interesada en el murciélago gruñón y Dinah Lance contó su historia que su padre era un mecánico y esas cosas como descubrir el origen de sus poderes que la llevó acá, como conoció a su esposo Oliver Queen y su fallecimiento en la batalla contra ese Superman Prime.

-"Ya veo, creo que perdieron mucho, de verdad lo siento"- dijo el saiyajin de forma empática que las tres solo sonrieron al igual que Kara.

-"Lo prometido es deuda y les contaré la historia de dónde vengo y de mi vida, solo pongan sus manos en mi cabeza y yo hago el resto"- dijo Gokú cerrando sus ojos que Harley fue la primer que las demás menos Kara hicieron lo mismo y una vez hecho eso, el saiyajin empezó a transmitir sus recuerdos desde su nacimientos hasta la batalla a muerte contra el Superman Prime dejando con lágrimas a las chicas más sensibles como el caso de Bárbara, Helena y Dinah mientras que Selina no dijo nada y miró con respeto al saiyajin como Ivy pero Harley abrazó fuertemente a Gokú como si no tuviera un mañana poniendo la cabeza de él en sus encantos para consolarlo.

-"Lo perdiste todo… y… no quiero pagarte con un viaje a la zona fantasma"- decía de forma algo cómica Harley Quinn que el saiyajin solo se reía por ese comentario de la rubia con coletas.

-"Nah no es para tanto"- trataba de bajarle el perfil a eso pero por dentro, todavía está con ese dolor de perderlo todo y que no quiere cometer el mismo error en este mundo.

-"Pero Gokú, todo esto lo hiciste sin nada a cambio y ese maldito se aprovechó de tu bondad"- decía de forma molesta Bábara que el saiyajin solo se separó un poco de Harley para mirar a las heroínas.

-"No se preocupen, haré mi mejor esfuerzos para no cometer los mismos errores del pasado aunque… me costó caro éste último que tuve"- se lamenta el saiyajin dando entender que ese es el fin del fics, ¿o no?.

-"Sé que lo harás, también lo perdí todo y quiero que este mundo no pase como lo pasé en el mío"- dijo Helena Wayne alias Huntress haciendo que el saiyajin comprenda y vea la sinceridad en las palabras de aquella mujer de Tierra Dos para después tener una buena conversación haciendo esto una tregua temporal entre el grupo de heroínas y villanas por Gokú, pero como la calma se va porque el error es que si hay una loca, la cosa se vuelve movida y Harley se apegó el torso de Gokú como si fuera un Koala causando el bardo en Supergirl y así pasó el rato para luego despedirse.

-"¿volverás a verme?"- preguntó con una mirada triste Harley que el saiyajin solo le sonrió.

-"Pues sí, de todos modos tendré que ir a entregar informes con las Kara-P y Kara-Z a Gotham así que no hay problema"- responde Gokú dejando contenta a la loca porque al fín encontró a alguien mejor que el Joker como también dejando contentas a las Bird of Prey porque pueden interactuar con él.

-"Pues tomaré tus palabras, verdurita"- dijo de forma tierna y coqueta la rubia de dos coletas poniendo ese apodo en su nuevo héroe dejando con una mirada perpleja en el saiyajin para terminar el día cerrando el negocio de las cápsulas con Bruce para después con Luthor y empezar con su fabricación…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7…

SINOPSIS DEL ARCO SIGUIENTE…

-"¿Pero qué?"- dijo sorprendido uno de los científico de Kriptón en la sala de transportación mientras que Zod mira de forma sorprendida.

-"¿Una señal de auxilio, dónde se ubica?"- preguntó el comandante del área militar de Kriptón…

-"Anomalía proveniente de la… Tierra, lugar que se llama…"- no pudo terminar porque Zod conoce ese lugar.

-"Una señal de auxilio de la fortaleza de la soledad, ¿por qué arroja que hay una anomalía en eso?"- preguntó el jefe de este planeta Nueva Kriptón por el momento que el científico responde.

-"Una conexión con otra dimensiones"-

-"Con que era eso, la actual fortaleza de la soledad no existe en este mundo porque fue destruido por ese Superman Prime y solo los humanos rescataron algunas cosas como la entrada a la zona fantasma y entre otros objetos tecnológico"- revela el general Dru-Zod que los científicos siguieron investigando.

Gokú está entrenando en la Nueva Kriptón con Faora y las dos Kara mientras que Diana está caminando con su hijo para conocer más a fondo el lugar de nacimiento del padre de él niño.

ELIPSIS…

-"Gokú… tienes que ir y probar eso de los universos, si esto funciona, quizás pueda ver el estado de tu mundo u otra línea alterna a la tuya"- dijo de forma cuidadosa que el saiyajin solo asintió pero…

-"General, quiero ir con él para evitar problemas innecesarios que cause él"- dijo de forma seri Faora que el general solo asintió con una sonrisa dejando con un puchero infantil en el saiyajin, pero Faora por dentro está feliz de que él pueda llevar esa carga con normalidad.

ELIPSIS…

-"Ya llega…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque un grupo de héroes miraron con sorpresa al ver al saiyajin que no esperaron que iba a volver…

Elipsis…

-"Volviste mi pequeño Kong"- exclamó con amor esa ex villana dándole un fugaz beso en los labios del saiyajin dejando a éste más perplejo que antes…

ELIPSIS….

-"¿PERO QUÉ HACE ÉL?"- preguntó molesto Ra´s al ver al saiyajin derrotando a Amazo que le dio la orden al científico llamado Ivo que retire a su reformado anti amenazas de Amazo haciendo que su hija al ver la cara del azabache, su corazón latiera miles de veces para luego sacar una sonrisa cálida al verlo de vuelta…

-"Volviste Mi Saiyajin"- se dijo en un susurro para sí misma Talia recordando esa noche lleno de pasión que tuvo con su amado…

Y ahí termina la sinopsis del siguiente arco… por ahora antes de entrar a clases, empezar con este arco y los que me piden el guerrero celestial, haré la parte final de civil war y hacer que dos chicas tomen como excusa algo para irse con Goku aparte de Jean, Brunilda y Hela así que termino por ahora…


	9. Chapter 8

Nda: Han pasado como mil años que ni me acuerdo cuando subí este capítulo, así que empecemos con este arco de Injustice dos de una buena vez.

No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas.

Capítulo 8: "El Viaje a una Tierra distinta"

Han pasado ya una semana desde que Gokú hizo el trato con Batman y Luthor acerca de las cápsulas, por lo tanto, ya están empezando con la fabricación y los encargos a los países del mundo. Digamos que las relaciones con algunos héroes o ex villanas fueron desarrollando poco a poco, como por ejemplo…

-"VAMOS GOKÚ, YO APOSTÉ POR TI"- exclamó un Victor alias Cyborg mientras que Hal Jordan hizo una apuesta con Jonh Stewart para ver quien ganaba en esta competencia en que está involucrado, una torre de Hamburgesas, una mesa, un saiyajin, un velocista para ver quien come más y rápido mientras que Diana solo negaba con la cabeza con un suspiro, Jonathan está haciendo barra a favor de su mejor amigo y quizás, figura paterna Gokú mientras que las dos karas apostaron por Gokú mientras que Dinah, Bárbara y Helena apostaron por Barry Allen y todo eso pasaba en el comedor de la Atalaya.

-"Vaya pensé que Barry era el que comía esas cantidades de comidas, lástima que Wally no esté con nosotros"- dijo un Jaime algo deprimido al recordar que su amigo de los Teen Titans sacrificó su vida en la pelea del Superman Prime para tratar de dejarlo atrapado en la Speed Force, pero fue en vano, Barry Allen fue el único que zafó porque el primer Flash de otra dimensión lo salvó.

-"Al menos Wally puede descansar en paz porque la amenaza de ese psicópata haya sido erradicado"- dijo Dyck Grayson tomando del hombro a su colega de los Teen Titans para que se tranquilice y pase estos tiempos de paz mientras ve a los dos competidores que Raven solo negó con una media sonrisa por lo que está viendo y lo sorprendente que es Gokú, el salvador de este mundo para comer, Chico Bestia solo seguía mirando sin pestañear para ver quien ganaba hasta que…

-"Terminé"- exclamó Gokú al comer su última Hamburguesas mientras que Barry lo hizo al mismo tiempo que su gran amigo.

-"Esto sería un empate"- dijo Barry sobándose su estómago, porque las ganas de vomitar se le venían en serio.

-"Rayos"- exclamaron los que apostaron ya que no ganaron el dinero, así que decidieron hacerlo para la otra.

-"Si, estaré ansioso por esperar"- dijo el saiyajin emocionado mientras que Barry Allen se despidió a ir a vomitar en un tacho de basura cercana porque comió más de lo que puede tolerar.

-"Bueno que se la va hacer, oye Gokú"- llamó Dyck Grayson alias Nightwing mientras está acompañado por su pareja y compañera de equipo Koriand en la que el saiyajin volteó a ver a los dos líderes de los Teen Titans.

-"¿eh?, ¿pasa algo?"- preguntó de forma interrogativa el azabache que la Tamaraneana solo responde por su pareja.

-"Queríamos pedirte un favor de ayudar a entrenar a los Teen Titans y levantar su moral para seguir adelante"- Gokú al escuchar la petición de ellos dos, miró a los chicos que están detrás de Kori y Dyck que son Raven, Terra, Blue Beetle, Chico Bestia y dos integrantes más de los Teen titans como Tim Drake el nuevo Robin y proveniente del Atlantis Aqualad.

-"Ya veo"- lo pensó un poco para mirar a Diana que ella solo le da una dulce sonrisa al saiyajin para luego mirar a Jonathan que está más feliz al ver a los Titan que serán entrenados por su mejor amigo Gokú.

-"Está bien, empezaremos mañana a primera hora"- dijo el azabache que ambos líderes solo sonrieron al igual que los demás integrantes, Raven está muy ansiosa para conocer a ese hombre que, con su enseñanzas puede controlar de una manera experta su poder.

"Son Gokú, que interesante" pensó Zatanna Zatara mirando como el salvador de este mundo últimamente se va del lugar, le gustó su forma de ser y el que no les haya guardado rencor a las personas que estaban a favor de dejarlo en la zona fantasma y decidió al menos poder interactuar con él aunque se dice, por boca de Bárbara, que Kara Z de un tono molesta dice que el azabache irá a Gotham para charlar con la loca esa de Harley Quinn, algo que no le gustó ni a ella como también, la mujer que el saiyajin está residiendo junto al hijo de ella, pero lo dejó de lado y espera de forma paciente el día para poder hablar con él.

Gokú cada vez que iba al laboratorio de Victor, junto con Flash se hacían buenos amigos, Kara P trataba de coquetear con él cada vez que venía a Starr Tecnology pero a veces Diana o Kara S se las impedía dando inicio a una rivalidad sin saberlo Gokú, digamos que algo ajeno a los coqueteos, no sabía el por qué los enojos de Diana cuando no le hablaba en el camino al hogar pero al final, la amazona se calmaba y las cosas se volvieron normales.

Al día siguiente antes de terminar la semana o antes de la llamada formal de Zod para ir a Nueva Kriptón, vemos a un Gokú en las afueras de la Torre T de los Teen Titans que está en medio de una isla un poco alejado de la ciudad cercana que es Metrópolis si no me equivoco.

-"Antes de poder entrenarlos, me gustaría que pelearan de forma amistosa para ver hasta que punto llegan para ver lo que pueden mejorar"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin mientras los demás jóvenes titanes asentían con una señal de ánimo por las nubes, se formaron los pares para tener un duelo amistoso y quedaron así.

Raven vs Blue Beetle.

Chico Bestia vs Terra.

Aqualad vs Robin.

Una vez Formado las parejas, se procedió a la pelea amistosa.

NDA: Me dio flojera relatarlo solo mencionaré a los ganadores.

El primer encuentro lo ganó Raven

El segundo lo Ganó Aqualad pero Robin casi gana.

La tercera pelea se mencionará, pero la parte Final…

Terra al verse acorralada por la forma de serpiente que adoptó el chico bestia, el recuerdo traumático de su niñez al ver a su familia desechándolo y los de la comunidad tachándolo de bruja por el poder que adquirió de controlar la tierra a su antojo como también, el ser casi asesinado por ellos mismos, pero… de forma borrosa vio a un tipo con una vestimenta muy especial que la tenía tomada como una princesa hasta que despertó al siguiente día en un buen orfanato.

Una vez que Terra recordó eso, liberó su verdadero poder que logró salir del agarre de la forma serpiente del chico Bestia para crear montones de pilares de Tierra firma para lanzárselo al chico verde que apenas logró cubrirse casi estando fuera de combate si no fuera porque Gokú intervino.

-"Basta"- eran las serias palabras de Gokú mirando a la chica que ella al principio hizo caso omiso a la voz del azabache para atacarlo con su poder elemental que es el control de la tierra pero el saiyajin lanzó un ataque de viento comprimido mandando al mar todos esos montones de tierra para volver a decir.

-"Es una pelea amistosa y… no estás sola en este mundo"- terminó de decir estas palabras Gokú que Terra recordó esa voz cuando era una niña, en el momento más traumático, recordó esa voz llena de sentimientos de protección de un tipo que la tomó en brazos al sentir esa calidez que sus poderes cesaron y cayó al suelo desmayada por sus situación emocional, pero el azabache logró tomarla en sus brazos haciendo que la cara de esa chica se vea tranquila como si de una niña fuera tomada por su padre.

-"Creo que pasó por muchas cosas para que sus poderes se descontrole"- dijo Starfire a su nuevo aliado e instructor de los Teen Titans que Nightwing solo asintió sin decir nada.

-"Mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento para que usen sus habilidades de la mejor manera"- eran las palabras de Gokú teniendo en sus brazos a una joven Terra durmiente mientras el chico Bestia se sentía algo mal porque se pasó de la raya al intentar provocar a su amiga mientras era calmado por sus compañeros y amigos de los Teen Titans.

Una vez que Gokú la dejó en su cuarto para que descanse la rubia de ojos azules llamada Tara alias Terra, se dispuso a dejarla ahí para salir del cuarto de la chica mientras que los demás esperaban en el comedor de la sede de los Titans.

-"La chica está bien, despertará en un rato"- dijo Gokú que Dyck y Koriand solo asintieron mientras que los demás integrantes de los teen titans están sentados y uno que otro algo desilusionado porque querían entrenar bajo la tutela de Gokú.

-"Gracias Gokú, pero mientras tantos, ¿Qué tipo de entrenamientos les dará a los chicos?"- preguntó muy calmada Koriand alias Starfire de forma muy tranquila al azabache que éste quedó muy pensativo.

-"mmmmm, veamos, deberán fortalecer sus cuerpos tanto física como mental, empezaremos con lo básico y simple, hacer ejercicios con ropa ponderada"- eran las palabras del saiyajin que los chicos asintieron, el más emocionado es el Robin actual, Tim Drake porque quería aprender el estilo de pelea de Gokú y eso lo entusiasmaba mucho, Chico Bestia sintió un leve escalofrío en la espina dorsal por lo que se le avecina, Jaime solo quería saber qué tipo de entrenamiento les dará el azabache pero el escarabajo sintió que por ese entrenamiento, tanto su portador como él se verán muy beneficiados, Raven quiere saber cómo hace el saiyajin para bloquear su entrada a su mente, es como si se metiera a un laberinto.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN NUEVA KRIPTÓN PLANETA CON SOL AMARILLO…

Zod y Faora fueron de mucha ayuda para los habitantes de Kandor para controlar sus poderes de su raza debido a que estaban mucho tiempo expuesto a un sol rojo y desde ese momento, comenzaron a reconstruir la nueva Kriptón.

-"Bien es hora de poner manos a la obra"- dijo Zod que los demás solo asintieron para poder avanzar más en la tecnología tanto para el bien del planeta como en la defensa de ella ya que se enteraron de la existencia de Darkseid o los mismos conquistadores de planeta, entre otros, pero lo más que están empezando, es encontrar una forma de parar a un tipo como Superman Prime o si Gokú se vuelve Berserker, una especie de calmante o el peor de los casos, crear un nulificador de poderes, pero saben muy bien que Goku no es un tipo con las debilidades de Kal-El o el mismo detective marciano y así pasaron las obras en el nuevo planeta.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

-"Bien, bien, es todo por hoy"- dijo un Gokú con una sonrisa satisfactoria que los Teen Titans cayeron al suelo cansados incluido Tara.

-"Ayayayayayayyyyyy, me duele hasta la mente"- dijo el chico bestia en el suelo de forma cómica mientras era cargado por Jaime que se vio muy cansado, pero apenas podía ponerse de pie, Tim con una sonrisa cansada por ese entrenamiento, no sabía que cosas tan simple como correr, nadar, hacer flexiones, entre otras cosas y con traje ponderado incluido hiciera muy fuerte al azabache que lo está entrenando.

Tara vio a Gokú y vagos recuerdos del pasado, hacía recordar a un cierto hombre de cabellos parados que la cargó como si fuera su niña, es algo que ha guardado hace tiempo, pero el problema, no sabe si es él por lo que escuchó, llegó desde los cielos de otra dimensión, pero irá poco a poco conociéndolo para luego, sacar conclusiones.

A Raven le gustó esa faceta de entrenamiento que tiene Gokú, le gusta la forma de meditar y lo fuerte que es mentalmente, antes de pasar una semana, decidió hacerle una pregunta mientras están comiendo un banquete junto a otro invitado que trajo Gokú, el hijo de Superman y Diana, Jonathan Kent.

-"Señor Gokú"- dijo Raven de forma cortés mientras todos están atentos a lo que quiere preguntar Raven.

-"Solo Gokú Raven, no soy de que me llamen señor, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- preguntó el saiyajin aunque sabe la inquietud de ella, quiere que ella se lo pregunte.

-"Bueno, es una costumbre mía para ver las intenciones de las personas leer la mente, ¿por qué no puedo entrar a la tuya?"- fue la pregunta curiosa de la joven Titan con potencial de ser una tremenda waifu que el azabache solo le responde de forma tranquila y con una sonrisa indicando que no está molesto por aquel intento de leer la mente por parte de la mujer que es de otro lugar que no es esta dimensión o la Tierra.

-"Ah eso, bueno, he entrenado tanto el ki que es una de las habilidades en contra del control mental, entrené mucho mi mente para ser un experto en artes marciales, en pocas palabras, el Ki es lo esencial para contrarrestar eso, incluso de la magia"- responde el saiyajin que Raven asintió quedándose tranquila por aquella inquietud.

-"Ya veo, gracias por responder a mi pregunta"- fueron las palabras de una estoica Raven que siguió comiendo su comida que Jonathan.

-"Oye Gokú, ¿puedo aprender eso del ki o las artes marciales?"- era la pregunta del hijo de Diana que lo había preguntado antes a su amigo pero quería volver a escuchar esa respuesta.

-"Bueno, Jonathan si tu madre lo permite, puedo entrenarte pero cuando tengas 8 años de edad"- fue la respuesta del azabache recordando que su hijo Gohan tuvo que entrenar a una edad muy temprana por su potencial y la circunstancia de lo que pasó en ese tiempo, pero en este mundo no haría eso ni aunque vuelva a tener otro hijo o hija, es algo que se prometió desde que se fue a vivir con Diana y Jonathan.

-"Ya veo, pero me prepararé"- dijo en un tono algo desanimado pero los ánimos de Gokú cambió su humos en cuestión de minutos.

Al rato…

-"Recuerden, hagan ese tipo de entrenamientos por seis meses y yo vendré cada dos semanas para ver su progreso"- dijo Gokú antes de irse a Metrópolis para ver a la tía de Jonathan y la Tía de Tierra 2 para ver el progreso de las cápsulas y la puesta en venta de ésta misma antes de ir a dejar al chico a la casa de su madre para ir a Gotham para hablar con Harley Quinn o Harleen Quinzel.

-"Eso haremos Gokú, los Titans cumplimos con nuestra parte"- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila Ricardo Tapia o Dyck Grayson alias Nightwing o el niño polla de Dc que los demás solo sonrieron en especial Raven y Tara que estaban algo desanimadas pero darían lo mejor de sí en estas dos semanas para que el saiyajin las felicite.

-"Entonces, me iré, Jonathan súbete a mi espalda"- dijo el azabache que el chico sin pensarlo se subió a la espalda de su amigo y una vez hecho eso, Gokú se fue volando en dirección a Metrópolis.

Han pasado una semana desde que Gokú les dio kandor y las cosas mejoraron para el saiyajin, su mejor amigo Jonathan les fascinaba las aventuras del azabache y él algún día quiere hacer las hazañas del saiyajin.

Con Diana las cosas están mejorando de a poco por así decirlo, ella está cada día más radiante y más a su forma de ser cuando fue en toda su gloria Wonder Woman y eso gracias a Gokú, eso se lo debe a él por ser una gran ayuda tanto para ella y su hijo aunque ella es la fuente de paz cuando el azabache tiene pesadillas, durante esa semana que pasó, Gokú seguía durmiendo en el sofá porque lo de las cápsulas y esas ganancias todavía no porque recién están empezando a fabricarlas, en el tema de la comida no hay problema y eso es de gran alivio, pero a lo que vamos, Diana se levantó de madrugada para ir a tomar agua en la cocina, un hábito que hace desde que nació su hijo, pero cuando pasó por el living, oyó gemidos de dolor, entonces partió allí y era Gokú estar experimentando una pesadilla, lo vio sudando y con lágrimas en los ojos en la cual, la amazona recordó el trauma de que él lo perdió todo por culpa del Superman prime y lo que hizo ella fue apretar la mano de ese hombre que salvó su vida y la de su hijo de Mongul, cuando hizo eso, él se tranquilizó un poco. Diana hizo también sacar la almohada de la cabeza de Gokú y sentarse ella de la forma más delicada posible evitando que el azabache despertase y ella usó su regazo como almohada para el azabache que él se tranquilizó más y más encima, la mano de ambos entrelazados.

"esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti Gokú" pensó con una sonrisa triste la amazona para luego ella quedarse dormida mientras tiene en su regazo al saiyajin.

Con Barry se hicieron muy amigos porque comparte algunas cosas en común como comer mucho y estar despreocupados la mayoría de las veces, a veces se reían de los chistes malos que se hacían ambos, pero amigos al fin de todos.

Con Kara P las cosas son normales, pero ella se llevaba muy bien con él, ambos se entienden porque lo perdieron todo en sus mundos y por eso conversaban muy amenamente, eso si, ella trataba de coquetear con él como invitarlo a su casa para ver Netflix y esas cosas en doble sentido pero Kara S evitaba todo eso casi armando un bardo porque ella también quería invitarlo a su casa a comer y ver Netflix, pero la cosa se quedó ahí,. Con Kara S era casi lo mismo con Kara P a diferencia que ella era menos coqueta con Gokú que su contraparte.

Con Harley Quinn bueno, ella era especial, era como la parte cómica haciendo que Gokú olvidara por un rato esos traumas del pasado, ella contaba chiste y se pegaba a él como un koala cada vez que podía, iban a los festivales esos que se venden cosas dulces y demás atracciones de diversión y eso Harley se ganaba a Gokú a pasos más agigantados que las demás villanas que tiene de amigas, bueno Pamela alias poison Ivy no le interesaba mucho él, pero sí le tenía respeto por lo feliz que es su amiga y compañera del crimen, Selina solo lo veía como alguien honorable porque al final, ella siente más atracción a un cierto murciélago que el azabache.

Con Bárbara se llevaron bien incluso hasta el punto de hacer las paces o tregua con Harley Quinn dándole una segunda oportunidad y todo eso porque Gokú se lo pidió, bueno ambos salían a comer a restaurant junto a Canario negro y Huntress.

Pasaron algunos días y la paz en la Tierra seguía su curso sin incidentes, pero como saben muy bien, la paz no es sinónimo de relajarse para un cierto saiyajin que está entrenando más para poder controlar a la perfección el poder Hakai, algo que él se vio obligado a adquirirlo por la falta de un dios destructor de su universo y para darle más pelea a un potenciado Superman Prime con el traje mejorado que le dio el antimonitor y más por Bulma como su padre.

"Debo seguir controlando este poder, debo hacerlo" pensaba el saiyajin mientras entrenaba en su cámara de gravedad tratando de mantener un equilibrio en la energía Hakaishin pero su contextura muscular aumentaba similar a lo que pasó con Toppo o cuando pasaba a la fase llamada super saiyajin ascendido o Dai no me acuerdo, lol, eso que quedaban bien mamado, ok no, en fin a la historia y estando al corriente con el relato, el azabache sabia eso que le gastaba mucha energía y decidió des transformarse volviendo a su estado base sudando a mares para que la gravedad se desactivase.

"Otro día que no puedo controlar este poder, pero tiempo al tiempo, ¿no es así Whiss?" terminó de pensar Gokú mirando hacia el cielo saliendo de la nave para luego mirar a un emocionado Jonathan que vio todo desde un visor el entrenamiento de su mejor amigo y con un grito de…

-"¡woooowwww!"- eran las exclamaciones del hijo de Diana que nunca pero nunca se cansaba de ver los entrenamientos de Gokú.

-"Al parecer nunca te aburres, ¿eh?"- fueron las simples palabras del saiyajin que el chico solo asintió emocionado.

-"Eres increíble Gokú, algún día quiero ser fuerte como tú y mamá"- decía emocionado Jonathan que el saiyajin solo sonrió de forma paternal al recordar que su hijo Gohan tuvo esa determinación siendo solo un niño de 11 años.

-"Si, pero primero debes divertirte, comer mucho como hacerle caso a la hermosa, fuerte e inteligente de tu madre…."- no pudo terminar de seguir porque…

-"¿Qué?"- eran las exclamaciones de Diana algo sonrojada de que un ser algo ingenuo como Gokú dijera esas palabras llegando a donde estaba Gokú y su hijo, por lo tanto, justo escuchó eso del azabache.

-"Digo, fuerte, inteligente como tu madre, como también entrenar lo básico, eso es lo que tienes que hacer para empezar a entrenar"- terminó de decir Gokú arreglando u omitiendo la parte hermosa que Diana decidió fingir no haber escuchado esa parte de hermosa.

-"Así es hijo, pero eres un niño y debes disfrutar a hacer cosas de los niños de tu edad"- fue el sabio consejo de la guerrera amazona.

-"Pero Mami, puedo ser parte de los Teen Titans o Young Justice"- decía Jonathan con un puchero lindo que Gokú solo sonrió de forma tranquila hacia a su amigo.

-"Solo tiempo Jonathan, solo tiempo"- terminó de decir Gokú que Diana solo sonrió de forma tierna al ver que el saiyajin y su hijo fueron de pesca e hicieron cosas muy de familia feliz, eso es algo que ella está atesorando pero solo falta ese paso para ya ser una familia definitiva.

NDA: Ya saben que es… oh si…

Al RATO…

Gokú estaba sentado en el hall central de la sede terrestre de la liga de la justicia junto a los miembros fundadores más las dos kriptonianas mientras el chico Jonathan salió a divertirse con los Teen Titans, al lado de Gokú se encuentra Faora y Zod sentado mirando seriamente al líder de este mundo, Lex Luthor y Bruce Wayne, la cosa era es que había algo de tensión, si, entre las kriptonianas y los nuevos líderes de la Nueva Kriptón con kandor como primera ciudad de dicho planeta, bueno Faora y Zod llegaron con el mismo modo de transporte en que llegó Drakseid alguna vez al planeta Tierra, pero dejando eso de lado y después del motivo de haber llegado a la Tierra por parte de los líderes de dicho planeta, Lex fue el primero en hablar.

-"A ver a ver, déjame ver si entendí bien, quieren llevarse a Gokú a su planeta para que tú gente sepa quien salvó tu mundo, ¿eso es lo quieren?"- dijo el calvo magnate de manera calculadora y pensando en los beneficios que puede causar eso..

-"Pues sí, Gokú es un hermano de Kriptón y nuestra gente merece conocer a su salvador, eso te conviene a ti y tu gente de este planeta"- responde el líder Dru Zod de forma tranquila y firmeza en esas palabras.

-"¿Qué beneficios?"- preguntó Bruce Wayne que está interesado en los beneficios que esto puede causar.

-"Un tratado de amistad y tecnología útil para ti y tu gente, murciélago "- dijo Faora de forma estoica que el saiyajin solo miraba de forma tranquila y paciente para ir a dicho planeta.

-"Ya veo, pero con la condición de que vayan Kara Z y Kara P como también uno de los miembros fundadores de la Liga"- y cuando Batman iba a mirar quien iba a ir, Diana se adelantó y dijo:

-"Yo iré con ustedes y cerciorarme de lo que dijiste porque si no, se las verán conmigo"- eran las palabras de advertencia de la amazona que Gokú iba a decir algo pero Faora.

-"Puedes contar con eso, princesa Diana"- eran las palabras de desafío de la esposa de Dru Zod que Diana lo miró afiladamente pero las cosas se calmaron y así terminó la reunión.

Diana fue a su hogar y en su sótano había un gran baúl que decidió abrirlo, en dicho baúl está todo lo que es su armadura de heroína como de guerrera amazona, el llamado traje de Wonder Woman, eso quiere decir que volvió de su retiro para volver a ser parte de la Liga de la Justicia, la Diosa de la Guerra, Diana de Temiscira, volvió en majestad y gloria gracias a un guerrero.

AL RATO EN NUEVA KRIPTÓN…

Gokú miraba de reojo a la madre de Jonathan, no es porque le gustaba sino porque vio en carne propia a Wonder Woman, no era la Diana ama de casa, trabajadora por cuidar a su hijo, sino a una guerrera imponente, diosa de la guerra y comprendió el por qué es la princesa amazona y eso Diana lo sabía para molestia de Kara P y Kara Z.

-"¿Te gusta lo que ves, Gokú?"- preguntó algo coqueta la amazona al azabache que éste salió de su trance al ver de forma descarada a la madre de su amigo Jonathan.

-"¿Eh?, si, te ves como una guerrera, muy diferente a lo que te veía antes"- responde el saiyajin de forma sincera que Diana solo sonrió de forma cariñosa mientras las tres chicas, dos celosas y la otra no le importa mucho seguían caminando hasta llegar al salón central en que el general Zod y el consejo de Kriptón estaban reunidos esperando al salvador o al llamado hermano de Kriptón.

-"General Zod, Son Gokú ha llegado junto a tres de las integrantes de la Liga de la Justicia del Planeta Tierra"- dijo formalmente Faora que Zod asintió dando una señal de respeto hacia el azabache al igual que el alto consejo de Kriptón.

-"Son Gokú, quiero que conozca el planeta que tú salvaste y el futuro brillante gracias a ti"- fueron las palabras de gratitud por parte de Zod como también los del consejo, el saiyajin solo se rascaba la nuca algo avergonzado porque no es que no le guste que le den pleitesía de esa forma, sino con un gracias le basta y cuando iba a decir algo, Diana se interpuso y dijo:

-"Ahora que se presentó Son Gokú, ¿Qué es lo que quieres planear hacer con esto Zod?"- el general de Kriptón miró a la amazona seriamente, se puso de pie para responderle:

-"Este nuevo hogar es para que Son Gokú lo conozca y él es la persona que tiene acceso libre de venir, se lo debemos y no tengo ninguna intención de perder esta amistad con él, amazona y que quede bien claro, no tenemos intenciones de conquistar planetas ni menos ir a la Tierra, aunque me guardes rencor por lo que hice a tu difunto novio, no dejaré que esto sea impedimento para la relación amistosa de nosotros con Gokú"- Diana miró con sospecha porque sabe muy bien como es Zod pero iba a decir algo pero esta vez Gokú tomó la palabra.

-"Gracias Zod, espero que tengas un buen lugar para entrenar cuando vuelva de vez en cuando, Diana… ellos merecen otra oportunidad y ellos aceptaron"- las kriptonianas y Diana solo quedaron callada, si respondían el caso del Superman prime, tocaría la fibra sensible para el azabache y saben muy bien que no ha superado ese trauma así que aceptaron y los asistentes de Kriptón le hicieron un tour por Kandor dejando muy asombrada a Kara Z porque es la misma ciudad que vio ella hace tiempo antes de ser encogido por Brainiac, le hubiese gustado que sus padres estuvieran vivo, pero lo dejó de lado y así terminó el tour.

NDA: No me voy a los detalles, haré salto en el tiempo porque si lo escribo, sería relleno y no quiero aburrir para comenzar con este nuevo arco.

Han pasado ya tres semanas desde que Gokú, Diana, Kara Z y Kara P fueron a la Nueva Kriptón, Zod le facilitó una sala de entrenamiento que usan los militares para sus ejercicios y esas cosas, Pero él no entrenaba solo, sino con la fiel acompañante y amante de Zod, Faora es su actual compañera de entrenamiento y durante ese tiempo, ella fue como la parte fraternal, como su hermana que nunca tuvo el saiyajin, un cambio inesperado de estoica comandante de Kriptón. Durante ese tiempo, Gokú entrenó el arte o mejoró el arte marcial de los soldados de Kriptón el Torsquam-rao (creo que así se llama) aprendiendo desde lo básico hasta lo más avanzado como también entrenando con Kara Z y Kara P siendo vigiladas por Diana que ella también decidió entrenar mientras que Jonathan está aprendiendo mucho de los jóvenes Titanes en el planeta Tierra, digamos que las cosas fueron buenas durante esos días hasta que…

Laboratorio científico… probando el portal para dar acceso a la zona fantasma.

-"Veamos, está todo preparado, las coordenadas lista…"- no pudo terminar de decir esas palabras porque…

-"Pero qué…"- el científico quedó sorprendido por la anomalía que estaba arrojando la computadora del portal.

-"Llama al general Zod, ahora"- dijo uno al mando del grupo de científicos a un soldado que éste asintió y con el comunicador llamó al general Zod para ver lo que está pasando con el portal.

El general de la fuerza militar de Kriptón llegó con uno del consejo al ver lo que está pasando.

-"Así que es lo que arrojó al final"- dijo el alto consejero de Kriptón que Zod está muy atento a la respuesta de aquel científico a cargo.

-"Lo que acabamos de ver es que se emitió una señal de auxilio"- responde el científico a cargo.

-"¿Una señal de auxilio, dónde se ubica?"- preguntó el comandante del área militar de Kriptón...

-"Anomalía proveniente de la... Tierra, lugar que se llama..."- no pudo terminar porque Zod conoce ese lugar.

-"Una señal de auxilio de la fortaleza de la soledad, ¿por qué arroja que hay una anomalía en ese lugar si fue destruido por el Superman de otro universo? Yo lo vi"- preguntó el jefe de este planeta Nueva Kriptón por el momento que el científico responde.

-"Una conexión con otra dimensión u otro universo"- responde de forma afirmativo el científico que Zod solo dijo.

-"Enviaré a dos de mi confianza para averiguar del por qué esta señal de auxilio"- el científico asintió.

-"Con que era eso, la actual fortaleza de la soledad no existe en este mundo porque fue destruido por ese Superman Prime y solo los humanos rescataron algunas cosas como la entrada a la zona fantasma y entre otros objetos tecnológico"-se dijo para sí mismo el general Dru-Zod mientras que los científicos siguieron preparando el portal para ir hacia aquella señal de auxilio.

Al rato…

-"Ey Zod, ¿a que se debe tu llamado?"- preguntó de forma tan a la ligera el saiyajin que el general solo le responde.

-"Quiero que hagas algo por mí, pero no lo harás solo, irás con Faora para cumplir eso"-

-"Ya veo, ¿Qué es lo quieres que haga?"- preguntó el saiyajin que el general solo le responde de la misma forma seria.

-"Se detectó algo, una anomalía, en pocas palabras, una señal de auxilio de otro universo"-

-"¿otro universo?"- preguntó el saiyajin que Zod asintió y responde.

-"Si pero no sabemos si es uno parecido al nuestro u otro universo"- Gokú la pensó un poco para decir.

-"Quieres que vaya a investigar junto con Faora, pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaré?"-

-"El tiempo que sea necesario Gokú"- responde de forma seria el general que el saiyajin al ver lo serio que está su amigo, decidió aceptar.

-"¿Cuándo iré con Faora?"- preguntó Gokú.

-"cuando la estrella amarilla baje hacia el horizonte"- responde Zod dando a entender que es esta noche el viaje ese y así terminó el rato.

El atardecer llegó, Gokú se despidió de Diana y sus amigos de la Tierra por esta misión, aceptaron a regañadientes eso si, pero para no ir en detalles, Diana quería ir pero no podía porque no era de su incumbencia y Zod mandaba ahí asi que, nada que hacer.

El portal se abrió y al frente Son Gokú y Faora entraron a dicho lugar sin antes que Zod les deseara suerte en esta misión y confiaba plenamente que volverían sano y salvo, una vez que entraron, el portal se cerró.

EN OTRO UNIVERSO…

En aquel lugar desconocido, se abrió un portal saliendo dos personas, un azabache cabello de palmera, abrigo largo negro y guantes del mismo color mientras una general de cabellera negra, traje de soldado de Kriptón llegaron a aquel lugar desconocido para Gokú porque Faora conocía bien ese lugar.

-"La fortaleza de la soledad"- dijo la general mirando aquel lugar mientras Gokú percibió el ki de solo dos personas humanas y cuando iba a decir algo.

Pares de ojos rojos iluminaban el lugar, pero lo más llamativo era el Signo "S" en su pecho, piel gris y el traje azulados con capa roja…

Cuando Gokú vio eso, recuerdos doloroso llegaron a su mente, su familia, su planeta, amigos siendo asesinados brutalmente por el portador de aquella "S", rabia, impotencia de no ser fuerte esa vez, su mente quebró liberando algo, su mirada es oscurecida y eso preocupó a Faora, sabe muy bien que es esta posición, era muy tarde para consolar o calmar a su hermano de Kriptón porque aquellos robot con la forma de Superman, erradicadores se llaman atacaron al saiyajin pero éste…

Un puñetazo rompió la armadura del erradicador que se acercó dejándolo inservible y la mirada del saiyajin se hizo notar, ojo amarillos con pupilas negras mirando con ira a los erradicadores, dos de ellos le lanzaron su visión de calor pero el saiyajin los esquivó y con una sola patada, los partió en dos, llegaron más erradicadores a atacar al azabache en vez de Faora que está mirando en shock la masacre que está haciendo ese hombre, vio como usó una espada de ki para destrozar cada erradicador que le ponía una mano encima, desintegró otro grupo y eso ella tenia que detenerlo antes de causar más alboroto que antes y cuando vio que el saiyajin iba a destrozar al último erradicador…

-"Basta"- fueron las palabras de un ser humano, de edad mayor al igual que su acompañante, cabello canoso, el saiyajin teniendo en el suelo al erradicador listo para darle el último golpe, miró a la pareja de ancianos con abrigos gruesos que ellos notaron sus ojos amarillos y quedaron algo miedoso, porque no era el mismo que conocieron antes.

-"Basta, Son Gokú"- dijo la anciana de forma suave y lleno preocupación que el azabache volvió a si mismo y sus ojos volvieron a ser el mismo ónix de siempre.

Pero lo que le sorprendió a Faora no era que Gokú tenía esos ojos amarillos porque lo vio dos semanas antes de venir a este universo y eso pasó cuando él estaba en un entrenamiento de meditación, esa mirada de ira primitiva fue por unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad "tengo que hablarlo con él cuando termine esta misión" pensó la comandante dejando pendiente este asunto, ahora a lo que le sorprendió a la mujer de cabellera corta, es que esos ancianos sabían del nombre de Gokú y ellos no aparecieron en los recuerdos de aquel día.

-"¿Cómo saben mi nombre?"- preguntó con curiosidad y algo de sorpresa el saiyajin que los ancianos solo quedaron tranquilos pero no molesto.

-"¿no nos recuerdas?"- preguntó de forma suave la anciana que el azabache solo negó con la cabeza dejando de lado al erradicador, el último que quedaba y Faora decidió ir a dar su palabra porque concluyó en algo acerca de este asunto.

-"No es el Gokú que ustedes conocieron antes, terrícola"- los ancianos quedaron algo extrañado por eso, pero recordaron que vinieron héroes de otra línea temporal u de otro universo para detener al tirano de su Hijo Kal-El.

-"Ya veo, al parecer no es el Gokú que conocemos aunque su traje es el mismo"- dijo la anciana con más tranquilidad para luego decirles.

-"Si lo desean, sean bienvenido a la fortaleza de la soledad y comer algo"- terminó de decir la anciana que el saiyajin al oír comida, no se le negó ni por si acaso.

-"Por mi no me niego, ¿Qué dices Faora?"- preguntó el saiyajin a su compañera de entrenamiento de Kriptón que ella solo aceptó.

-"Con tal de que comenten que pasó aquí en este mundo, no hay problema para mí"- fue la condición de la mujer que los ancianos aceptaron dicha condición.

-"Por cierto Señorita Faora, nos presentamos, yo soy Jonathan Kent y ella es mi esposa Martha Kent"- se presentó el anciano canoso padre adoptivo de Superman y asi fueron al comedor del salón grande la fortaleza de la soledad.

Nda: digamos que en este fics solo se supo de Zod que fue decapitado en el comic y de Faora no sé mucho porque no me lei con detalle el injustice 1, así que continuemos.

En la comida, Gokú comió de forma "normal" que casualmente la señora Kent hizo mucha comida.

-"Es el mismo Gokú que conocí cuando vivía en la Granja"- dijo con una sonrisa de nostalgia porque había un Gokú en ese mundo que Faora decidió hablar sobre eso.

-"¿Qué fue lo que pasó en este mundo y cómo conocieron a Gokú?"- fue la pregunta de Faora que indicaba muchas cosas en la cual, Gokú dejó de comer un poco porque quería saber el cómo conocieron a ese Gokú, eso quiere decir que hay más de uno.

NDA: Bueno, están mis fics que son mundos alternos, o se mi Gokú verso es everywhere si alguien entendió la referencia.

-"A Gokú lo conocimos cinco años antes de los acontecimientos que…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras Martha Kent porque lo que pasó aquel día fue muy doloroso para ella por lo de su hijo y eso marcó un antes y un después en sus vida por lo cual, una de las razones que lo llevó a exiliarse de su hogar y vivir en la fortaleza de la soledad.

-"A él lo conocimos por casualidad, pasó por ahí y nos pidió algo de comer, nosotros aceptamos y nos hicimos muy amigos, nos ayudó con la granja, sembró, cosechó, era muy bueno en las técnica de cultivo"- pausó un poco Jonathan Kent mientras Faora estaba atento escuchando y Marha Kent está más calmada.

-"Nos dejó con tanta cantidad de frutas y verduras, que vendimos como loco y regalamos, era mucha cosecha, eso es algo que recordaremos para siempre y también, dejó muchos corazones rotos, en especial de la mejor amiga de Clark, Lana, ella se había enamorado pero él no le correspondió porque no es muy hábil en esas cosas del amor aunque…"- se pausó un poco la señora Kent recordando con nostalgia ese día y supo que dejó una que otra enamorada, bueno eso es harina de otro costal y vamos a lo que nos compete.

-"Él se fue por un tiempo porque él era parte de algo que se llamaba, la patrulla de las dimensiones o algo así"- continuaba la señora Kent que a Faora y Gokú les causó más curiosidad acerca de ese Gokú.

-"Patrulla de las dimensiones, ¿Cómo eso?"- preguntó el azabache de forma curiosa que Jonathan Kent decidió seguir con el relato por su esposa.

-"No nos dijo con mucho detalle, pero lo que sabemos por boca de él que ellos resguardaba o si encontraban anomalía en aquellas dimensiones, él intervenía aunque era el primero y único en esa patrulla"- terminó de decir el anciano en el relato de cómo conocieron a Gokú.

-"Ya veo, pero hay algo que me llamó la atención, ¿Qué acontecimientos habla la señora Kent?"- fue la pregunta de la comandante de forma seria y estoica que lo el Señor Kent fue el más indicado para hablar.

-"En Metrópolis, a mi hijo Clark o Superman lo envenenaron con un alucinógeno por ese maldito llamado el Joker, haciendo matar a su esposa Lois y su hijo que venía en camino, fue tanta la ira de él que mató al Joker después de haber explotado la ciudad con una bomba atómica, mi hijo se volvió muy frío y cambió radicalmente sus ideales, él decía que para proteger a los demás debía él tomar decisiones drástica, creó una tiranía en el planeta, varios le siguieron, pero Bruce Wayne no estaba de acuerdo y se opuso a esa tiranía creando dos bandos, el de mi hijo y el de Batman, esa guerra ocurrió por mucho tiempo hasta que Gokú llegó de vuelta junto a los héroes de otra dimensión y lograron derrocar a mi hijo, él está custodiado con un sol rojo en una prisión de alta seguridad en donde están tipos como él"- terminó de decir el relato resumido de lo que pasó en este mundo pero…

-"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasada desde aquel día?"- preguntó Faora a lo que el anciano le responde:

-"Cinco años pasaron, las cosas cambiaron en este planeta y se enteraron que nosotros éramos los padres de Superman y decidimos dejar nuestro hogar y vivir aquí"-

-"Ya veo, así que otro Gokú, me gustaría pelear contra él"- dijo el azabache emocionado, ansioso por conocer a ese Gokú patrullero porque su sangre guerrera así lo clama.

-"Pero… eso tendrá que esperar, siento una pelea no muy lejos de aquí y… seres vivos en juego"- dijo el saiyajin serio para ponerse de pie y poner dos dedos en la frente mientras Faora captó esa mirada y puso su mano en el hombro del azabache.

-"Nos volveremos a encontrar luego, Señor y Señora Kent"- terminó de decir el azabache para luego teletransportarse a aquel lugar donde se está originando el caos.

-"Espero que no mate a mi hijo como lo hizo con los erradicadores"- dijo con pesar Martha Kent que Jonathan solo la consoló esperando que no se llegue a esas circunstancias.

En algún lugar de la selva amazónica… o mejor dicho la base de Ra´s al Ghul.

Después de que Alfred recobrara la conciencia al ser revivido en el pozo de Lázaro y calmar a Batman y Damian, llegó Ra´s con sus hombres y su hija mientras las personas que están al lado del bando del líder de la liga de asesinos, eso quiere decir, su hija Thalia, y la hija de Thalia, Athanasia Al Ghul de 16 años para después Alfred hacer razonar a Bruce con Damian pero…

El lugar empezó a temblar desde el cielo de la base haciendo alterar a los animales protegido que están en peligro de extinción.

-"Voy en camino"- dijo Blue Beetle tratando de entrar a aquel lugar pero lo que él no sabia era que estaba peligrando las vidas de los animales a punto de extinguirse.

En el lugar Vixen, parte del bando de Ras fue corriendo junto al denominado Diablo, aquel hombre que tiene uso medio control del fuego encontrándose con Bárbara alias Batgirl, Harley Quinn y otro héroe que no me acuerdo su nombre.

-"¿Vixen?"- dijo con algo de sorpresa la pelirroja hija del comisionado Gordon que falleció hace un tiempo.

-"Mira a tu alrededor, mira lo que Ras ha hecho aquí, lo ha salvado. No pueden amenazar esto. ¡sea lo que sea esto, ALTO!"- fue la súplica de la mujer morena con ese traje que prende hasta el mismísimo diablo a la chica mientras esto se viene abajo y de repente, una viga azul golpeó un domo de vidrio que lo resquebrajó cayendo en pedacitos, algunos fueron afortunados pero no un tigre de Tasmania que lo hirió de forma mortal en su cuello agonizando dejando en shock a Vixen y los demás.

-"Batman, Batgirl. Lo siento, la entrada fue atada, no podía llegar a ustedes…"- y la frase para en bronce del pobre muchacho.

-"¿Todos se encuentran bien?"-

-"Oh muchacho"- dijo de forma empática Harley Quinn que dejó algo descolocado al muchacho de armadura azul.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó para mirar a su alrededor y vio a Vixen abrazando a un ya casi muerto Tigre de Tasmania y la ira de esa mujer no tardó en llegar por ese error involuntario.

-"Tu"- dijo la mujer iracunda activando su collar y el espíritu enojado del tigre de Tasmania se hizo presente en ella.

-"Acabas de exterminar a una especie"- y con esas palabras atacó a Blue Beetle con sus garras y Blue Beetle a punto de responder con sus cañones, intervino el hombre elástico ese para contener a una Vixen muy encabronada, pero Diablo le lanza una viga de fuego en la espalda de aquel hombre que mató a un tigre de Tasmania, pero…

Batman se encuentra frente a frente lo que es su hija con una mirada llena de ira olvidando lo que aprendió de aquel hombre hace un tiempo atrás.

-"He querido hacer esto toda mi vida"- terminó de decir esto Athanasia para golpear a su ausente padre en toda la cara porque según se lo merece por irresponsable.

Damian está sacando a Alfred de la batalla campal mientras los hombres de Ras están peleando con las personas de traje colorido.

-"¡NADA DE PODERES!"- exclamó desesperado Ras al Ghul tratando de detener esta pelea que está exponiendo a los animales que tanto le costó proteger.

-"Talia, ¡Ayúdame a detener esto!"- exclamó el hombre a su hija que ella asintió.

NDA: en este Comic Talia está muy sensualona, esas madres luchonas valen la pena tener.

-"¡Deténganse! ¡No hagan esto aquí adentro!"- pero era en vano las súplicas de Talia y su padre que…

-"Está bien, ya casi termina"- dijo con arrogancia Diablo pero… Blue Beetle lanzó un cañón con energía impactando el pecho de Diablo y ocurrió lo peor.

La energía del fuego que contenía dentro el hombre no pudo contenerlo y el hombre largo y su hijo ensancharon su cuerpo para proteger a las personas de esa explosión mientras Blue Beetle se cubrió con su escudo de energía.

Digamos que eso pasó en el comic, murió toda la especie silvestre del lugar pero como un cierto saiyajin que entrenó para derrotar al Superman prime, Whis le enseñó lo que un dios destructor puede hacer y uno de esas técnica es convertir la energía en nada y como el fuego es energía…

Gokú y Faora llegaron al lugar de los hechos y cuando iba a explotar todo, el saiyajin extendió su mano y su aura Hakai se hizo presente en ese momento, eso si lo puede usar por un rato para que esa energía se volviera a nada salvando la vida silvestre del lugar, mientras las personas presente estaban siendo contenidos en una especie domo humano gigante de dos personas, pero ellos dos padre e hijo largo es, no sintieron nada y quedaron con la duda de ver que pasó y así el domo de ambos se volvieron personas, Plas y Luke miraron como también los presentes a dos personas, una conocida para la mayoría y la otra muy familiar, ellos dos estaban mirando al tigre de Tasmania agonizando, el azabache se acercó a él, le sacó el pedazo de vidrio en su cuello y puso su mano en la herida de aquel animal, su mano con el aura rojiza hizo presente para curar esa mortal herida y volver a la vida al pobre animalito y cuando pasó eso, el tigre de Tasmania miró a aquel hombre y lengüeteó la mano de su salvador.

-"Me alegro que estés vivo amiguito"- dijo el azabache acariciando la cabeza del tigre de Tasmania mientras que la hembra se acercó para hacer lo mismo que su alfa, agradecer al hombre de corazón puro y triste.

-"Eres muy bueno con los animales Gokú"- dijo Faora mientras veía a su amigo sonreir sinceramente mientras los dos tigres de Tasmania le lamian la cara para felicidad del saiyajin, los animales presentes quedaron quietos mirando al saiyajin, no queriendo atacarlo sino, sintiendo esa paz que irradia él a ellos.

-"Ahora sé por qué 17 protegía la vida silvestre, eso es algo que agradezco de él, yo en mi mundo interactuaba con ellos, recuerdo cuando Gohan trajo un bebé Dragón a escondida de Milk y lo ayudé en eso"- dijo con más nostalgia Gokú tratando de que su dolor sea apaciguado, pero era en vano, el dolor de no haber salvado su mundo, algo muy fuerte y eso los animales presente sintieron, el rey de la selva el León y su hembra, acercaron al saiyajin para consolarlo al igual que los zorros y los tigres de Tasmania, era tanto la paz que sentían esos animales que no había razón para pelearse de forma primitiva, su objetivo es consolar a su salvador mientras que las aves, animales del agua y de la tierra hacían gritos pero no de alerta sino de apaciguar a aquel hombre que tiene un corazón triste pero a la vez puro.

-"¿por qué la reacción de ellos Vixen?"- preguntó Bárbara en shock y casi llorando no solo por la escena sino porque no esperaba ver a aquella persona volviera después de tanto tiempo.

-"Ellos están… consolando a su salvador"- dijo la mujer morena con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a ese hombre que salvó de una tiranía junto a otros, Animal-man decidió no decir nada, los animales protegerían a toda costa a su salvador, algo muy inusual, o decir mejor, primera vez que pasa eso.

NDA: Esta escena me baso en un relato bíblico de mi religión a la que profeso, algo que pasará en el llamado milenio de paz.

Ra´s quedó muy con los ojos abiertos al ver semejante escena, no podía creer ni en sus sueños más locos ver a ese hombre de vuelta.

Batman quedó impactado al no esperar que algunas ese hombre peleó con él contra la tiranía de Superman y evitó más sangre derramada, digamos que la reacción de algunos héroes y villanos era casi la misma, eso sí para aquellos que conocieron o conocen a ese guerrero, las reacciones fueron más "sentimental" por así decirlo.

La que se quedó más impactada fue Athanasia, porque no fue protegido por ese domo humano en la cual, vio todo eso, como ese ser conocido para ella que alguna vez fue "su maestro" llegara en este tan crucial momento y evitar llorar como una niña frágil porque su maestro le enseñó a ser fuerte, pero a la vez liberar sus frustraciones en el momento preciso, pero ella quería liberar eso y decirle a su maestro lo que ha progresado en su vida y que ella cumplió su tarea de proteger a alguien muy querido para ella y su madre, quería acercarse a él pero a la vez no, quería hablar con él pero a la vez no.

Talia, bueno cuando vio el lugar intacto y el tigre de Tasmania de vuelta a la vida, pero sus ojos quedaron al borde de llorar y liberar su parte femenina ante el hombre que alguna vez, fue su amante y…

Pero la parte más Shockeante fue para Harley Quinn, cuando logró ver a ese hombre de cabellera de palmera que una vez se transformó en macho alfa pecho peludo, sus piernas temblaron y cayó de rodilla, juntó sus manos en la boca para evitar llorar a sollozos, pero sus lágrimas traicionaron lo inevitable, ella está llorando porque…

"Es él, es él…" repitiéndola tantas veces pensando que es un sueño, pero no lo es y cuando escuchó el nombre de Gokú ya no había duda, el hombre que robó su corazón y por una tontera de ella, lo hizo alejar ha vuelto.

NDA: eso de los multiversos me marea eso si, na mentira.

-"Me alegro haber llegado a tiempo"- dijo el saiyajin a su amiga Faora que ella solo dio una media sonrisa pero cuando iba a decir algo…

Inserte canción i se llama a Fooled around and fell in love.

Harley Quinn besó con toda pasión al azabache que éste quedó en shock sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, la mujer abrazó alrededor del cuello de su macho y se puso en posición de koala, ella liberó esa pasión que llevaba reprimido durante ese tiempo y pedirle perdón por haberlo dejado por el joker o haber vuelto con el joker, en fin, ella está en una felicidad inmensa por hacer eso con su amado saiyajin y estuvieron así durante un minuto hasta que se separó levemente por falta de aire, Gokú parpadeando y Harley con una mirada lleno de amor, Faora negando con la cabeza porque tiene que darle la mala noticia de que no es el Gokú que ella piensa.

-"Haz vuelto mi Kong"- dijo con un tono lleno de amor la ex criminal mientras Lucy vio todo con una mirada de sorpresa, primero, supo que su madre era Harley y lo otro es que está besando con tanto ahínco a ese hombre que salvó a los animalitos y cuando Gokú iba a decir algo…

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo a mi maestro loca de mierda?"- dijo Athanasia enojada porque su maestro no merece a esa loca indigna mostrando su katana.

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?, fácil dándole mi amor al padre de Lucy"- revela Harley Quinn dejando a todos impacto menos a dos que son Black Canary y flecha verde o la versión de DC del tiraflecha con una reacción tipo… que verga…

-"¿m.. mi padre?"- preguntó Lucy en shock para acercarse a su madre que Harley soltó el agarre de Gokú para decirle.

-"Si, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que un guerrero muy guapo derrotó a Superman?"- preguntó la ex psiquiatra que la niña asintió.

-"Es él, tu padre, Son Gokú"- dijo Harley que Lucy solo quedó pasmada dejando a una Faora más con una mirada de "Nah…" pero la cosa no se iba a quedar ahí.

-"No creas que te llevará al maestro así como así, él es padre de mi hermano menor, Goten"- esa revelación dejó a todos pero a todos en shock incluido en Damian, Ras miró a su hija con cara de "no me lo dijiste" dejando algo sonrojada seria a Talia pero estaba muy celosa de que esa loca se abalanzara antes que ella a su amado guerrero y maestro de su hija athanasia, padre de su hijo menor Goten.

-"No quería que fuera un experimento como lo haces con Amazo"- dijo la mujer de forma sincera pero Ras no se enojó con ella.

-"Es mi nieto del guerrero que respeto mucho y ahora mucho más, iba a ser mi sucesor, lo hubiese protegido con mi vida"- se sinceró Ras que, a decir verdad, Gokú es de las pocas personas que él respeta, porque le perdonó la vida y es más, ayudó a recolectar a los animales en riesgo de extinción, no todos, pero ayudó antes de esa batalla cruenta que se avecinaba, pero había algo que él dejó de lado, se olvidó de una orden que cancelar pero eso lo veremos despues.

Después del shock, Gokú reaccionó y dijo.

-"¿eh?, pero nunca estuve aquí"- esas palabras descolocaron a todos los presentes incluido en Harley, Talia y Athanasia, Faora vio que este era el momento de intervenir.

-"Creo que les debemos una explicación"- dijo la mujer que los demás asintieron y como las cosas se tranquilizaron, se reunieron todos pero antes ayudaron a ordenar el desastre causado y los animales vuelto a su santuario de protección.

FIN DEL CAPITULO…

Con esto damos inicio al arco de injustice.

¿Por qué las chicas mencionadas reaccionaron así?

¿Qué tiene que ver Gokú en esto?

¿Habrá chimichangas?.

Eso y otras cosas, nos veremos en 84 años más, nah mentira.

NDA: de verdad les pido disculpa mi atraso, en realidad tuve una depresión tremenda hasta el punto de querer quitarme la vida por la frustración que llevaba y los problemas que acarreé durante años, como también el trabajo, la flojera y el estudio, pero ahora estoy mejor y terminando mi tratamiento de 6 meses más o menos, ahora quiero volver y aquí estoy, con eso kenallo o kennalo fuera.


End file.
